Tout un art
by Becca86
Summary: Je vous présente une série de oneshots axés sur l'humour noir! Certains contiendront du yaoi et ce sera précisé en début de chapitre pour ceux qui n'aiment pas. [pairings divers]
1. L'art du suicide

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages mentionnés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix!

A/N : Me revoilà avec, encore, une autre fic! Cette fois, je me tiens à un one-shot et je me frotte à un nouveau genre: l'humour noir. C'est le genre d'humour que j'ai la plupart du temps et je pense donc que ça ne devrait pas me poser trop de soucis. (et encore, là ça reste à peu près gentil par rapport à ce que je peux dire parfois) Si vous n'êtes pas trop habitué à ce genre de blagues, gardez bien à l'esprit que ça reste toujours de l'ordre du second degré. Pour ceux qui, comme moi, en raffolent, je vous souhaite de prendre plaisir en lisant ceci! )

xx-x-xx

_L'art du suicide…_

" J'en ai vraiment marre, vous savez. Ma femme me tape sur les nerfs, mes gosses sont infichus de comprendre ce qu'on leur raconte. Je voudrais bien m'en aller mais pas d'un seul coup, vous voyez? Tout doucement, histoire de peut-être rattraper le coup si jamais je venais à avoir un peu plus de chance. " Un homme rondelet, dans la trentaine, s'entretenait avec un jeune homme. Le trentenaire présentait déjà quelques signes de vieillesse : une calvitie naissante rendait le haut de son crâne quasiment visible et ses cheveux prenaient une couleur poivre et sel. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses doigts boudinés et tremblotant tandis qu'il sortit une cigarette d'un paquet pour la porter à ses lèvres. " Ca ne vous dérange pas? " demanda l'homme en désignant le cylindre. Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

Sur le bureau de celui que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un médecin reposait une plaque sur la quelle était gravée un nom : Miyamoto Riku. Le jeune homme, tout juste âgé de 24 ans, regardait son 'patient' d'un air détaché, son regard à demi voilé par de longues mèches argentées. " A ce que je vois, vous avez déjà la solution à votre problème. " dit Riku en regardant attentivement les bouffées de fumée s'échapper des narines de l'homme. " Le cancer, il n'y a rien de tel pour s'en aller à petit feu. "

" Le quoi?! " s'exclama l'homme en s'étouffant à moitié. Il se reprit avant de continuer. " M – Mais je vais souffrir! " s'indigna-t-il.

" Vous vous attendiez à quoi? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, l'air étonné. " Les morts lentes, par définition, sont douloureuses. Si vous ne voulez rien sentir, jetez-vous sous un train. Je déconseille les bus, vous avez plus de chances de vous rater et là, je vous dit pas les dégâts. " Riku se mit à rire.

" Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions? " demanda l'homme, paniqué. " Mais je veux pas mourir comme ça! " Il tira nerveusement une longue taffe de sa cigarette.

" Soit c'est rapide, soit c'est douloureux. Le choix devrait être déjà fait, vous ne croyez pas? " demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Je ne veux ni l'un, ni l'autre. " s'entêta l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

" Dans ce cas, allez voir un médecin et demandez-lui des calmants. Oh, et arrêtez de fumer. C'est bien connu, le tabac tue. " dit le jeune homme d'un ton ironique. Son client se leva de sa chaise, le regarda d'un air suffisant et sortit en trombe du cabinet. " Les gens, de nos jours… On les conseille et voilà comment ils vous remercient : ils vous claquent la porte au nez. " Le garçon aux cheveux platine secoua tristement la tête et appuya sur l'une des touches de son téléphone. " Faites entrer le prochain. " dit-il dans le combiné.

Riku avait un métier pour le moins inhabituel et, surtout, non déclaré. Il se chargeait d'aider les personnes désespérées à mettre fin à leurs jours. Et, étonnamment, le business marchait plutôt bien. Certainement l'effet du bouche à oreille. Comment était-il venu à faire ce genre de boulot? C'était très simple, en réalité. Un soir où il rentrait de son véritable métier – bouquiniste – il s'était installé dans son fauteuil après une journée plutôt rude. Il s'était mis à regarder les informations où l'on mentionnait le sauvetage in extremis d'une femme qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Et l'on voyait donc cette femme qui, comble de l'étonnement, était furieuse après son sauveur! " _C'est de sa faute si elle a été sauvée. Elle n'avait qu'à mieux s'y prendre._ " pensa Riku. Puis il se mit à réfléchir à divers moyens de se tuer sans laisser la moindre chance d'être secouru. Se rendant compte du nombre incroyable d'idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, il décida qu'il était trop égoïste de garder tant de génie pour lui seul. Il devait en faire profiter tous ces gens désespérés de ne pas pouvoir se suicider et être sûr de réussir. Et voilà comment avait ouvert ce cabinet spécial qui, après quelques semaines seulement, avait connu un franc succès auprès de la population. Vous vous dites certainement, maintenant, que Riku devait culpabiliser de voir tant de vies s'envoler 'grâce' à lui. Et bien non. Il jugeait rendre service à tous ces malheureux qui, parfois, le lui rendaient bien. L'un de ses tout premiers clients lui avait fait parvenir une somme conséquente suite au succès époustouflant de son suicide et cela avait permis à Riku d'ouvrir ce cabinet. Ah, comme cet homme devait être fier de lui…

Entra donc un nouveau patient. Celui-ci était tout chétif et fuyait le regard de Riku, qui émit une sorte de grognement à la vue de son client.

" Pas encore vous… " marmonna le garçon aux cheveux platine et se frottant les tempes.

" B – Bonjour. " bégaya le timide en prenant place sur l'une des chaises, face au bureau du 'docteur'. Ce dernier prit un dossier dans l'un de ses tiroirs, l'ouvrit et raya une ligne supplémentaire d'une liste.

" Six tentatives de suicide ratées… Vous êtes certain de vouloir mourir? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! " s'exclama l'homme désespéré. " C'est mon épouse! Elle me suit partout! La première fois, elle m'a suivi dans la cave et m'a vu préparer ma corde ; la seconde fois, elle a trouvé la boite de mort-aux-rats que j'avais cachée dans le fond du jardin ; la troisième fois – "

" Oui, oui, je sais tout ça. Je sais lire, merci. " le coupa froidement Riku en montrant la liste à son client. " Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment elle a pu vous empêcher de vous ouvrir les veines dans les toilettes de votre bureau à l'autre bout de la ville. " dit le garçon, l'air sincèrement étonné. Soit cet homme y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, soit sa femme était une véritable acharnée.

" Elle a certainement trouvé la lame de rasoir dans mon portefeuille. Quand je suis arrivé à mon travail, elle avait disparu. " se plaignit l'homme en s'enfouissant le visage dans les mains.

" Et la tuer avant de vous suicider, vous y avez pensé? " demanda le jeune homme, accoudé à son bureau. Le simple fait de parler à ce type l'épuisait. Littéralement.

" M – Mais je – Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, voyons! C'est **moi** qui veux mourir! " s'indigna le patient. Il se mordit la lèvre en observant le rictus qui était apparu sur le visage de Riku.

" Oui, et en la laissant vivre, vous vous retirez toute chance de réussite. " fit remarquer le docteur. Il reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite du désespéré. " Bon écoutez, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller aussi loin. " commença Riku. " _Non seulement il est maladroit, mais en plus il est idiot. Qu'on m'aide, par pitié! _" pensa-t-il. " Vous n'avez qu'à mettre des somnifères dans sa nourriture et quand les cachets feront effet, profitez-en pour passer à l'acte. "

" … " L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis ouvrit la bouche, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. " M – Merci, docteur! Vous êtes un génie! "

" Oh, ne dites pas ça. C'est simplement vous qui n'êtes pas très futé. " répondit le plus jeune en souriant, l'air tranquille. Son client sembla déstabilisé pendant un instant. " Bon, je vais devoir vous renvoyer. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. " le pressa le garçon aux yeux turquoise en désignant la porte.

------

Riku avait rendez-vous ce soir là avec Kairi, l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle était mariée à Tidus, une autre connaissance du garçon. Les deux compagnons s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant de quartier fort convivial. Chaque semaine, Kairi et Riku se donnait rendez-vous au même endroit et ils profitaient de la soirée pour raconter leurs mésaventures et les bons moments des derniers jours. Inutile de dire que dans le cas de Riku, il s'agissait plutôt d'événements désagréables.

" Six fois et il n'a même pas réussi? " s'étonna la rousse, les yeux écarquillés. " Ce mec a vraiment un problème. " commenta-t-elle en sirotant un peu de son cocktail.

" J'espère qu'il ne se ratera pas la prochaine fois. J'en ai ma claque de le voir débarquer toutes les semaines. " dit amèrement le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Kairi l'observa un instant.

" Dis moi, Riku. Il ne t'arrive jamais de penser à arrêter ce boulot? " questionna-t-elle. " Je veux dire, tu as déjà gagné assez d'argent pour vivre assez confortablement pendant un moment. "

" Je m'arrêterai quand j'en sentirai le besoin. " dit l'autre avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage.

" En bref, quand les flics vont commencer à te chercher. " rétorqua la rousse, les sourcils froncés.

" Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Ils ne me trouveront jamais. " dit Riku, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

------

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs…

" Iwatari Riku, aussi appelé Miyamoto Riku. " dit un homme en affichant le portrait dudit garçon à l'aide d'un rétroprojecteur. " C'est sur lui que tu vas devoir enquêter. " continua-t-il en regardant son tout jeune employé, qui acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête. " Son cabinet se trouve en centre ville, juste à côté du centre commercial. Tu vas aller là-bas et te faire passer pour l'un de ses clients. "

" Et qu'est-ce que je dois lui demander? " questionna le jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs en bataille et de grands yeux bleus perçants et vifs. Malgré son âge, il avait encore un visage assez enfantin et son corps, dans sa généralité, n'était pas très musclé.

" Les gens qui vont le voir demandent des tuyaux pour se suicider. On a déjà recensé des dizaines de suicides sur les deux semaines précédentes. Et tous les proches des victimes affirment qu'elles se sont rendues dans ce cabinet peu de temps avant leur mort. Tu vas donc aller là-bas et ramener des preuves pour qu'on puisse le coffrer. " ordonna l'homme.

" Euh, d'accord. Je ferai de mon mieux. " dit le jeune homme en se levant et faisant le salut militaire à son supérieur.

" Non, Sora. Tu vas y aller et nous ramener des preuves. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. " dit froidement le supérieur du garçon dénommé Sora avant de laisser le policier seul, face au portait de Riku, projeté sur le mur blanc. Sora s'approcha de la paroi et lança un regard noir à l'homme qui y était affiché.

" Riku Iwatari… " murmura le jeune châtain. " Je vais t'envoyer derrière les barreaux et leur prouver à tous de quoi je suis capable! "

------

Le lendemain fut aussi chaotique que la veille. Riku ne vit pas beaucoup de monde à la librairie de la journée et il dut lutter lorsqu'il vit l'affluence dans la salle d'attente de son cabinet. Il entra rapidement dans son bureau et fit entrer les patients. Après plusieurs heures de calvaire, le dernier entra enfin. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Riku leva la tête et resta bouche bée devant celui qui allait devenir son prochain client.

" _Il est bien jeune!! _" pensèrent-ils à l'unisson. Sora, maintenant qu'il voyait Riku en personne, le trouvait bien moins âgé.

" _Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de gamin aussi mignon… Pas depuis Roxas en tout cas. _" Riku fronça les sourcils. " _Il a fallu que ce salaud d'Axel débarque. _"

" Euh, excusez-moi… " demanda timidement Sora, osant à peine regarder l'autre garçon. Riku le regarda droit dans les yeux. " C'est bien vous Riku Miyamoto? " demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. " _Reste calme, Sora! Tu es en position de force là! Lui, il ignore qui tu es. Tout se passera bien. _" Le jeune châtain prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur qui battait déjà rapidement.

" Tiens donc, ce nom me dit quelque chose. " dit le garçon aux cheveux platine en secouant lentement la tête. " Ah bien sûr, j'y suis! " ajouta-t-il en poussant légèrement sa plaque vers le client. Sora regarda l'objet, puis Riku, l'air confus. " Laisse tomber. " dit le plus âgé. " _Encore un pas très futé. _"

" J'aurais besoin de votre aide. " commença le jeune châtain. " Je – euh… " Il réfléchit un instant. " Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour… Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle. " termina-t-il en haussant les épaules. " _Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ça puisse être aussi bizarre de dire que je veux me suicider alors que ce n'est pas le cas. _" Le jeune châtain fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" Pour quelle raison? " demanda Riku, étonné. "_ Attends un peu. Si il est venu ici, c'est pour être conseillé, pas pour prendre le thé. Et puis pourquoi je m'en fais pour lui, d'abord?! _"

" Ma – Ma copine m'a jeté pour un autre. Je l'aimais vraiment et j'ai beau essayer de l'oublier, il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle alors que je sais bien qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. " dit le plus jeune, le visage enfoui dans les mains et faisant semblant de pleurer. " _Ca va être trooooop facile. _" se dit-il, content d'être si bon acteur.

" Ah bon? " demanda l'autre, une main sur la bouche. " _Il suffirait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement. Et oh, quel heureux hasard! Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de se proposer : moi. _" se dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Très bien, je comprends parfaitement. Mais avant de te conseiller, j'ai besoin de te connaître davantage. "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Sora en relevant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir vu Riku sourire pendant une fraction de seconde.

" Il faut que je sache quel genre de personne tu es pour te conseiller la meilleure façon d'en finir. Il ne faut pas prendre le passage à l'acte à la légère. " Le garçon aux yeux turquoise ouvrit un calepin et prit un stylo. " Demain soir? "

" Quoi 'demain soir'? " demanda le châtain, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" _Il a beau être stupide, il est craquant quand il fait ça! _" se dit l'autre garçon, luttant pour ne pas trahir ses véritables intentions. " Je t'invite à dîner, histoire de parler plus librement. Un cabinet, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus engageant pour faire connaissance, tu ne trouves pas? "

" Euh, oui. C'est vrai. " admit Sora en se grattant la nuque. Il jeta un œil tout autour de lui. L'endroit restait assez modeste, dans l'ensemble. Rien à voir avec les cabinets de médecins. " Et pour vos honoraires? J'ai besoin de savoir à combien ça va me revenir pour dire de pouvoir tout vous régler avant de… "

" On en discutera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va déjà bavarder un peu. " répondit Riku en écrivant sur un bout de papier, qu'il tendit ensuite à son patient.

" Le Blitz, à 20 heures? " lut le jeune châtain. " Il paraît que c'est plutôt bien comme endroit. Je n'y étais encore jamais allé. "

" Eh bien ce sera l'occasion! "

------

Le lendemain, Sora arriva au Blitz un peu en avance et il décida de s'installer à une table et d'attendre son rendez-vous.

" _Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux. Juste… Un suivi. Oui, c'est ça. Rien qu'un suivi. Et puis ce type est un criminel. Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir! _" pensa le châtain en se donnant de petites tapes sur les joues, attirant par la même occasion les regards de quelques clients. Enfin, la porte du petit restaurant s'ouvrit et Riku fit son apparition. " _Pile à l'heure. _" remarqua Sora en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Le garçon aux cheveux platine chercha un moment parmi la foule et son regard se posa enfin sur celui de son rendez-vous. Contrairement à Sora, Riku ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Il allait discuter avec le garçon, en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et, mine de rien, le mettre de son côté. Ils deviendraient plus proches, Sora tomberait fou amoureux de lui et renoncerait au suicide. Le plan était parfait… Mis à part le fait que le jeune châtain cherchait, de son côté, à révéler les activités de Riku pour le faire jeter en prison.

" Bonsoir, Sora. " dit le plus âgé d'une voix suave. Il prit place en face de son client et le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? "

" Aujourd'hui? " répéta le châtain. " Bah bien, comme hi – Comme il y a plusieurs mois de ça. C'est fou ce que mon humeur peut changer! " se corrigea-t-il à temps, se grattant nerveusement la nuque. " _Il faut rester concentré. Il faut que je sois convainquant. _" se dit-il.

" Tant mieux. " répondit sincèrement l'autre jeune homme. " _Ok, si il a des passages où le moral est bon, tout n'est pas encore perdu. _" pensa Riku. Il prit le menu et le parcourut du regard. " Tu as déjà commandé? "

" Quoi? Euh, non. " répondit timidement le châtain. Il agrippa le menu et observa les plats proposés. Le pauvre Sora était complètement paniqué. Il avait beau imaginer tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait plus l'impression de passer la soirée avec un amant plutôt qu'avec un docteur, ou un conseiller, ou un criminel. Tout sauf un petit ami, en somme.

" Je te conseille leur coq au vin. Il est délicieux. " lui conseilla l'homme. Riku jeta de brefs regards en direction de Sora, et il eut un petit sourire en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. " _Il est nerveux. Est-ce bon signe? _" Sora posa le menu sur la table, près de son assiette. " _Et comment! Il est écarlate. _" songea le plus grand, son sourire s'étirant davantage.

" Je – Je te fais confiance dans ce cas… " bégaya Sora, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur cette intéressante assiette blanche.

" Confiance? On se connaît à peine. " rétorqua l'autre, les sourcils haussés. " Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'aurais pu te conseiller le pire plat de leur restaurant. Tu ne sais donc pas te décider tout seul? " Riku, à cet instant, avait envie de se donner des gifles. Son fichu caractère avait repris le dessus et il venait de se moquer ouvertement du châtain, qui le regardait d'un air blessé. Le plus grand sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, mais il était bien trop fier pour s'excuser. " C'est quelqu'un qui t'a proposé de te tuer? " demanda-t-il franchement. Sora fut prit au dépourvu et ne sut quoi répondre avant un bon moment.

" N – Non, c'est moi qui le voulait. " déclara-t-il.

Quelque chose clochait. L'argenté le savait. Ce type lui cachait quelque chose… " J'ai peut-être touché une corde sensible? " osa-t-il. Le silence de Sora fut assez évocateur. " Si ce côté de ta personnalité t'agace, il te suffit d'en changer et de commencer à faire tes propres choix. Si c'est quelqu'un qui t'a dit de te suicider, oublie ça. Et si c'était ton choix, oublie ça quand même. "

" Pardon? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Mais tu es censé – "

" C'est stupide, enfin. " soupira Riku en secouant la tête. " Se tuer pour une autre personne, c'est vraiment grotesque et ce serait encore lui faire trop d'honneur. Plutôt que de te lamenter sur ton sort, prouve-lui que tu es capable de continuer sans elle. Ca lui rabattra le caquet une bonne fois pour toute. " expliqua-t-il, l'air sérieux.

" Tu dis ça à tous tes clients? " demanda le châtain, la tête inclinée sur le côté. " _Etrange pour un criminel à l'origine de tant de suicides… _"

" Seulement à certains. " répondit l'autre sans trop en dévoiler. " Et puis les suicidaires n'ont pas droit au paradis. " ajouta-t-il, espérant convaincre l'autre garçon une bonne fois pour toutes.

" Je – Je ne suis pas croyant. " dit Sora, les joues soudain écarlates. " Et même si c'était le cas, j'irais en enfer de toute façon. " Il leva les yeux et vit que son vis-à-vis le regardait étrangement. " Disons que si j'avais quelque chose à prouver, ce serait à **lui**, pas à elle. "

" Oh. " se contenta de dire le plus grand, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop exposer sa joie. " _Et voilà un doute en moins._ " pensa-t-il. Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Riku avait raison : ce coq au vin était un vrai délice.

------

Trois semaines. Trois semaines et le jeune châtain n'avait toujours aucune preuve contre Riku. Il s'était fait sermonner par son supérieur à plusieurs reprises, lui promettant à chaque fois qu'il était sûr de bientôt pouvoir coincer le criminel. C'était sa dernière chance.

" Et zut. " marmonna Sora en sortant du commissariat. La situation se compliquait de plus en plus. D'un côté, il était sur le point de perdre son travail, et de l'autre, il y avait Riku, qu'il devait faire arrêter mais avec qui le jeune châtain s'était facilement lié d'amitié. Sora sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon.

" A – Allo? " dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblotante. Il savait déjà qui l'appelait grâce à la sonnerie qu'il avait choisie, et il était nerveux à chaque fois qu'il recevait un de ses appels.

" _Salut! Ca te dit de se voir ce soir?_ " dit-on à l'autre bout du fil, sans hésitation. Le châtain se sentit rougir.

" Euh ok, Riku. " répondit-il en riant nerveusement. Oui, il allait certainement perdre son travail si ça continuait comme ça.

" _Génial! On se donne rendez-vous à l'endroit et à l'heure habituels. A tout à l'heure!_ " Et l'autre jeune homme raccrocha précipitamment. Riku se tourna et grommela. " Rosie, ne me faites pas répéter, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça. " dit-il en se frottant les tempes.

" M – Mais vous ne pouvez pas fermer le cabinet comme ça, du jour au lendemain! " s'exclama la vieille secrétaire en remontant ses lunettes rondes. L'affolement faisait tomber son chignon sur le côté, lui donnant un air foldingue.

" Bien sûr que si. " s'entêta le plus jeune, les bras croisés. Il vit la vieille dame se mordre la lèvre, les sourcils froncés.

" Il est hors de question que j'aille leur annoncer la nouvelle… " déclara-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Riku regarda la porte pendant un instant avant de soupirer longuement.

" Vieille pimbêche. " marmonna-t-il. " _Pour la peine, elle pourra dire adieu à sa prime, tiens._ " pensa-t-il en se dirigeant dans la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les clients levèrent la tête et le regardèrent fixement. " Bien, mesdames et messieurs – et demoiselles " ajouta-t-il en remarquant que certaines filles étaient plus jeunes que lui. " Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, ce cabinet est officiellement fermé. Et c'est définitif. "

" Quoi?! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! " s'exclama un homme en se levant de son siège. " Nous avons besoin de vous, de vos conseils! " Riku soupira une seconde fois.

" Eh bien il faudra vous débrouiller. Faites u peu preuve d'imagination! " s'indigna l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. " Zut alors, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à me tuer, et j'ai plus d'idées que vous. Si c'est pas un comble… " grommela-t-il. " Ecoutez, si vous voulez des idées, soit vous vous creusez la cervelle et vous utilisez ce qu'on appelle communément votre 'imagination', soit vous allez sur le net. Je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir des tas de sites intéressants à ce sujet. " expliqua-t-il. Il vit certains clients abandonner et quitter la salle tandis que d'autres, plus têtus, insistèrent encore.

" Et si ça n'est pas possible? " demanda une femme, l'air désespéré.

" Eh bien allez demander une jolie blouse blanche à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il paraît qu'elles sont douces et chaudes. Même que si vous avez de la chance, ils vous offriront une jolie chambre pour vous seuls. Pas de colocataire, c'est plutôt intéressant, non? "

Les rares personnes qui étaient restées lui jetèrent un regard mauvais puis sortirent. Enfin, le local était vide. " Bien, il ne reste plus que Rosie, maintenant. " ajouta Riku en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la secrétaire. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. C'était son cabinet, après tout. " Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai fait votre travail à votre place et que, de ce fait, votre prime de départ sera considérablement réduite. Ah, et merci quand même pour vos bons et loyaux services. "

" Vous baissez ma prime?! " s'exclama la femme, furieuse. " Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! " s'indigna-t-elle.

" Tout comme ce cabinet n'était pas censé exister. C'est ça l'avantage du travail au noir. On fixe les salaires comme on le veut et personne ne peut rien dire, au risque de se retrouver dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. N'est-ce pas formidable? " dit l'argenté, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ferma la porte, ignorant les protestations de Rosie, qui menaçait de donner son adresse à la police. " _Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais donner ma véritable adresse? Déjà que mon nom est un faux…_ " pensa-t-il. Il vida son bureau et rentra chez lui, la banquette arrière de sa voiture recouverte de toutes les affaires qu'il avait retirées. Il rangerait tout le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Sora. Et cette pensée suffit à le mettre d'humeur encore meilleure.

------

" Tu as l'air bien content, ce soir. " remarqua le jeune châtain, les sourcils haussés. " Tu as eu beaucoup de clients, aujourd'hui? "

" Au contraire. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux. " déclara fièrement l'argenté, le sourire aux lèvres. Sora inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air songeur.

" Pourquoi ça? Ils ont trouvé un meilleur conseiller? " demanda-t-il. " _Si c'est le cas, il faudra mettre d'autres personnes sur le coup. _" pensa-t-il. " _Tant qu'on me laisse m'occuper de Riku, il ne risque rien… Je veux dire, il ne risque pas de nous échapper! _" Le châtain secoua la tête.

" J'arrête, c'est tout. " répondit l'autre. Il croisa les mains et posa le menton dessus, regardant attentivement Sora. Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

" Arrêté? Ton cabinet est fermé? " questionna-t-il. L'argenté fit signe que oui, son sourire s'élargissant. " Pendant combien de temps? "

" C'est définitif. " l'informa Riku avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. " J'en ai assez. "

" Je vois… " dit tout bas le jeune châtain. " _Voilà qui change nos plans… _" pensa-t-il en se mettant à déchirer sa serviette en papier. Il sursauta lorsque Riku tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne. Sora leva les yeux et se rendit compte que son ami ne le regardait pas. " Dis-moi, Riku… Pourquoi tu faisais ce genre de travail? " demanda soudainement Sora. Cette question lui revenait souvent à l'esprit et il avait préféré attendre d'être un peu plus proche de Riku pour la lui poser.

" Pourquoi? " répéta le plus grand, levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur, dont les joues se mirent à rougir lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. " Je voulais me sentir utile. " confia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" Mais il y a des tas d'autres façons de faire ça! " s'indigna Sora, qui fit la moue. " Tu te rends compte que ta façon de te rendre utile a tué des gens? " demanda-t-il prudemment. Il sentit Riku resserrer son étreinte sur sa main mais il ne fit rien pour la retirer.

" Je ne leur demandais pas de venir. " dit sincèrement le plus grand. En y réfléchissant, Sora se disait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la part de responsabilité qu'avait Riku dans tout ça. " Certes, je les ai peut-être conseillé et poussé à aller jusqu'au bout, mais si ça n'était pas moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Au final, ça revient au même. " L'argenté leva soudainement les yeux et pâlit. L'un de ses anciens clients était là, et pas n'importe lequel. Riku en déduit que l'homme avait encore manqué son suicide. Le désespéré le vit et marcha droit vers leur table.

" Riku? Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda le châtain, voyant la triste mine de son ami. Il sursauta lorsqu'un homme vint se poster à leur table, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et parla à Riku.

" Je n'y arriverai jamais! Elle a encore réussi à m'empêcher de mourir. Par pitié, il faut que vous m'aidiez encore une fois! " gémit l'homme en se mettant à genoux à côté de la chaise de Riku et en agrippant le bas de sa veste.

" Mais lâchez-moi donc. " marmonna l'argenté, les dents serrées. " Nous sommes dans un lieu public, je n'ai pas besoin que – "

" Juste un dernier conseil, je vous en supplie!!! " insista l'homme. Riku leva les yeux vers Sora, qui avait l'air passablement gêné. Le garçon aux cheveux platine tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'homme. " _Espèce d'imbécile, tu gâches mon rendez-vous! Pourquoi tu te rates à chaque fois? _" Riku porta une main à son visage et se pinça le haut du nez.

" Vous voulez un conseil? Très bien. " déclara-t-il, l'air franchement agacé. L'homme leva les yeux et lui sourit, reconnaissant. " Laissez tomber ou demandez le divorce. C'est moi que vous allez finir par rendre dingue à force! " s'exclama-t-il. Le désespéré le regarda, bouche bée. " Et lâchez-moi, bon sang! " ajouta-t-il en donnant des tapes sur les mains de son ancien client, qui finit par lâcher prise. L'homme n'en dit pas plus et sortit du restaurant, la tête baissée. " Désolé. " dit sèchement le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur son ami.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " admit Sora en se grattant la nuque. Il avait sa preuve à présent, et il aurait très bien pu faire arrêter Riku suite à ça. Il lui suffirait de demander aux clients de témoigner. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

------

" Comme ça tu n'as toujours aucune preuve? " demanda l'officier, clairement mécontent. Sora se tenait debout, face à son bureau.

" N – Non. Et il a cessé ses activités. Définitivement. " expliqua le jeune châtain, la tête baissée.

" Définitivement? " répéta l'officier. Le châtain le vit faire une sorte de grimace censée ressembler à un sourire. " Et à quoi cela devait-il servi, à ton avis, que tu mènes une enquête pendant tout ce temps? "

" A l'arrêter. " reconnut le jeune homme. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

" Je dirais même : à l'arrêter avant qu'on ne puisse plus avoir aucune preuve, triple idiot!! " tonna l'homme, au bord de la crise de nerf. " Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'il a cessé ses activités, hein?! "

" Je suis désolé. " murmura Sora, sans jamais regarder son supérieur. C'était vraiment minable pour une première enquête…

" Finalement si, je sais ce que je vais faire. " L'officier se leva et fouilla les poches de Sora, dans lesquelles il trouva son insigne de policier. Il la lui prit, leva la corbeille à papier pour la montrer au châtain et y jeta le badge. " On n'a pas besoin d'un incapable comme toi ici. Si tu n'es pas capable de travailler sans qu'on t'aide, ce n'est pas ici qu'il fallait t'adresser. " Et sur ces mots, Sora fut mis à la porte sans ménagement sous les rires moqueurs de ses ex-collègues. Le jeune châtain se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Finalement, Riku avait raison : il était incapable de prendre des initiatives de lui-même…

------

Riku ferma la boutique et se rendit chez lui, l'air ravi. Il avait fini plus tôt et il n'avait plus à aller voir toutes ces personnes déprimantes. Enfin, il aurait une véritable soirée, chez lui, à ne rien faire. Il allait certainement regarder tous ces films qu'il avait achetés sans jamais avoir le temps d'en regarder un seul. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. En rentrant chez lui, il passa à côté d'une taverne, où il ne vit qu'une seule personne, assise au comptoir. " _Vraiment, les poivrots n'ont pas d'heure quand il s'agit de picoler. C'est dégoûtant._ " pensa Riku en regardant sa montre. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi. Puis il stoppa net en voyant la silhouette se redresser, tandis que le barman lui parlait. " _Ces cheveux…_ " Ni une ni deux, l'argenté entra et remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister. Là était assis Sora, dans un triste état. L'alcool avait, de toute évidence, de très mauvais effets sur lui. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

" Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es? " questionna Riku.

" Je sais plus. " répondit l'autre, sa voix pâteuse. L'argenté fit une grimace, l'odeur de liqueur agressant son odorat.

" Bon écoute, tu ne vas pas rester ici, ok? Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça. " L'argenté fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son portefeuille. Il vit le barman lui indiquer que Sora avait déjà payé. Le plus grand aida son ami à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bar. " Où est-ce que tu habites? " demanda Riku lorsqu'ils furent dehors.

" 'Sais plus. 'Sais pas où je suis… " admit le plus jeune en regardant autour de lui. Il était complètement perdu.

" Une chance que je sois passé, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais dû repartir tout seul? " questionna le plus grand en avançant lentement afin que son ami ne tombe pas. Il avait décidé de l'emmener chez lui. Une chance que son appartement était près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une fois arrivés à destination, l'argenté aida son ami à retirer son manteau avant d'ôter le sien. Riku se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, où il prépara de quoi rendre Sora sobre. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune s'assit sur le canapé et admira le salon de Riku. Il était bien fourni et décoré avec goût. Il n'y avait rien de bien tape à l'œil ni de trop discret. Le parfait salon, en somme. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit son ami revenir et fit une grimace. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

" Tiens, bois ça. Ca te fera le plus grand bien. " dit le plus âgé en tendant une tasse à son ami qui la prit et le remercia. Riku s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda attentivement. Même dans cet état, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune châtain irrésistible. " Bien, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil? " demanda-t-il enfin, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Sora poussa un soupir.

" Des tas de choses… " commença-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il leva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il sentit Riku poser une main sur son épaule et l'encourager à continuer. Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux platine fronça les sourcils en voyant le châtain paniquer et se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

" Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet. Il s'étonnait lui-même. Riku, celui qui se moquait de ceux en détresse et qui gardait un cœur de pierre, était inquiet pour quelqu'un. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher autant au châtain…

" On m'a viré, traité d'incapable et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'ai menti! " s'exclama Sora, secoué de sanglots. Le plus grand fronça les sourcils.

" Menti? " répéta-t-il. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" J'étais censé enquêter sur toi et rassembler des preuves pour te faire arrêter. " expliqua le plus jeune, à présent un peu calmé. " L'un de mes supérieurs m'avait dit que tu rencontrais des personnes suicidaires et les conseillais. Et moi, je devais me faire passer pour l'une de ces personnes pour qu'on puisse te jeter en prison. " Sur ces mots, il se tut et continua à pleurer en silence. Il se sentait moins bizarre tout à coup, les effets de l'alcool passés après sa petite crise de larmes.

" Je vois. " déclara l'autre en regardant le sol. " _C'est pour ça qu'il me semblait un peu étrange, par rapport aux autres clients. Il n'avait pas cette volonté. _" pensa-t-il.

" On m'a renvoyé parce que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé. J'aurais très bien pu le faire, j'avais assez de preuves, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit… " murmura le plus jeune avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il fit pour se lever mais Riku le fit s'asseoir à nouveau. Quand Sora leva les yeux vers lui, il fut surpris de le voir sourire.

" Je ne peux plus te laisser partir d'ici vivant. Tu t'en rends bien compte, n'est-ce pas? " demanda calmement ce dernier. Le châtain pâlit dangereusement et sentit les mains de l'argenté se poser sur ses poignets, puis remonter jusqu'à ses épaules avant de revenir à leur position d'origine. " Je plaisante. " ajouta le plus grand lorsqu'il remarqua l'air paniqué qu'avait pris Sora. " Je ne t'en veux pas. " admit-il en souriant tristement.

" … " L'autre garçon se contenta de le regarder. Pourquoi Riku avait-il l'air aussi déçu s'il ne lui en voulait pas?

" En fait, moi aussi je t'ai menti. " continua l'argenté. " Quand je t'ai dit que ces rendez-vous serviraient à te conseiller. " Il baissa les yeux, ne remarquant pas que suite à cette déclaration, la bouche du châtain s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises.

" Ils servaient à quoi, alors? " demanda l'autre, une once d'espoir dans la voix. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il espérait au juste, mais il sentait que ça deviendrait clair, selon la tournure que prendraient les choses.

" Je voulais simplement mieux te connaître. " Riku prit le visage de Sora entre ses mains. " J'avais aussi espoir de te faire changer d'avis et remplacer celui qui t'avait blessé. "

" Qu – Attends. " balbutia le jeune châtain, ses joues devenues écarlates. " C'était seulement pour me faire oublier mon soi-disant petit ami? " demanda-t-il. L'autre garçon fit oui de la tête. " Je vois. " finit-il, l'air sincèrement déçu. Pour une fois qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une personne avec qui il s'entendait à merveille… Pourtant, s'il avait été plus attentif, il se serait rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas à être aussi abattu.

" Tu n'en as pas, hein? " demanda Riku, fixant son ami du regard. Ce dernier fit non de la tête. " Ok. "

" Qu – " commença le plus jeune, levant les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Riku le faire lever la tête un peu plus. Il écarquilla les yeux quand des lèvres douces et chaudes vinrent caresser les siennes, avant de se poser plus franchement, plus fermement. Au départ surpris, Sora s'adapta rapidement et prit la lèvre inférieure de Riku entre les siennes. C'est alors qu'il sentit le bout de la langue de son ami lécher sa lèvre supérieure, testant ses limites. Sora entrouvrit les mâchoires et le laissa explorer sa bouche, ne laissant échapper aucun endroit. Le châtain poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

" Et si – " commença Riku en se reculant un peu, à bout de souffle. " Et si on reprenait depuis le début? " questionna-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil en inclinant la tête sur le côté. " Sans mensonges. " précisa-t-il.

" Ah euh, oui. Bien sûr. " répondit l'autre, les joues écarlates à la fois à cause de la honte et de la gêne. Il vit Riku lui tendre la main.

" Je suis Riku Iwatari et je suis bouquiniste. " commença l'argenté. Sora se mit à rire doucement.

" Sora Miyano, ex-officier de policier. " répondit-il en serrant la main de l'autre garçon.

" Tu me plais beaucoup, Sora. Je te propose un marché : on va au resto un de ces soirs, rien que nous deux. Après ça, on s'embrasse près d'une cheminée après avoir dégusté un bon vin et, si ça te convient jusque là, on peut terminer notre rendez-vous dans mon lit. " dit franchement Riku. Sora, qui buvait une gorgée du breuvage préparé par l'argenté, s'étouffa et en recracha le contenu sur son ami.

" Dé – Désolé! " s'excusa le plus jeune, paniqué. Il sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et essuya le pull de Riku. " Mais c'est de ta faute aussi! " ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il leva les yeux vers son ami quand celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer à frotter le tissu.

" Idiot et incapable de se tenir. Je me demande vraiment ce que je te trouve. " dit le plus grand, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sora s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il n'y pensa plus lorsqu'il vit l'autre retirer son pull, révélant son torse et ses bras musclé. Il resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

" Alors? " demanda l'argenté en fermant la bouche de Sora. " On passe à la troisième étape? " demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire charmeur et en regardant Sora comme s'il était prêt à le dévorer à l'instant même.

" … " Ce dernier secoua la tête et repoussa la main de Riku. " Je croyais qu'on commençait par un dîner? " questionna-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Il se mit à rire face à l'air incrédule qu'affichait le plus grand. " Tu me croyais vraiment aussi bête que ça? " demanda-t-il en souriant. " C'est bien ça le début, non? " Riku fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

" Finalement, je ne sais pas si je te préfère bête ou plus malin que tu ne l'es… " marmonna-t-il.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il l'adorait. Et si la façon dont Sora le regardait n'était pas anodine, c'était réciproque.

Fin…

xx-x-xx


	2. L'art du pari

Disclaimer : Voir chapitre précédent.

A/N : Vous ne rêvez pas, L'art du suicide est devenu Tout un art! Il s'agira d'une série de oneshots tous axés humour noir. Certains seront orientés yaoi, et d'autres non. Je mettrai une note en début de chapitre pour ceux qui n'aiment pas. Sinon, cette histoire est un peu plus cruelle que la précédente. XD (je crois que certains vont me maudire. Vous verrez pourquoi en lisant.) Bonne lecture!

Attention: Ce oneshot contient du yaoi!

xx-x-xx

_L'art du pari_

" Trois mois. "

" Non, tu rigoles? Je dis deux semaines. "

Deux internes discutaient dans une petite salle de repos en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un hôpital. L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, avait des cheveux hérissés rouges écarlates, tandis que son plus jeune compagnon était blond. Le premier avait les yeux d'un vert magnifique tandis que le second avait des yeux tout aussi beaux mais bleus.

" Roxas, elle s'est trompée de traitement et ça n'a peut-être pas tué le patient, mais ça reste une faute grave. Deux semaines, c'est un peu court comme châtiment, tu ne crois pas? " demanda le roux, un sourcil haussé. Il prit sa tasse de café et en but une gorgée avant de faire la grimace. C'était infect.

" Châtiment? On dirait presque qu'elle va être exécutée. " rétorqua le blond, l'air soucieux. " Pourquoi tu bois ça si tu n'aimes pas? "

" C'est comme si elle allait être exécutée. Ils vont l'obliger à rester chez elle pendant un certain temps, temps pendant lequel nos supérieurs vont s'empresser de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle apprendra ça, elle va culpabiliser à mort et, rongée par le désespoir, elle mettra fin à ses jours. " expliqua Axel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu penses vraiment qu'elle irait jusque là? " demanda Roxas, les yeux écarquillés. Aérith n'avait pourtant pas l'air du genre suicidaire.

" Tu veux parier? " demanda le roux en tendant la main à son compagnon. " Mille munnies qu'elle tiendra pas jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle est remplacée et qu'elle se tue avant. "

" Mille cinq cents munnies qu'elle passe à l'acte juste après l'avoir appris. " renchérit le blond.

" Marché conclu. " dit Axel en lui serrant la main. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle à cet instant.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, vous deux?! Votre pause est finie depuis une demi-heure! Vous avez des patients à surveiller, je vous signale! " tonna l'un de leur supérieur, Tifa. La jeune femme pouvait être ravissante en temps normal, mais une fois que son travail était impliqué, elle devenait une autre personne. " Ah, Axel, tu changes de patient pour la chambre 92. Il est mort hier. " Et sur ces mots, elle sortit. Roxas regarda son ami, la bouche en cœur.

" Je crois que ça fera cinq cents munnies. " chantonna ce dernier en tendant la main, la paume levée. Axel grommela mais sortit malgré tout cinq billets de sa poche.

" Ne les dépense pas trop vite. J'ai comme l'impression que tu me les rendras bien assez tôt. " taquina le plus grand en souriant malicieusement.

" Dans tes rêves. " rétorqua Roxas en sortant du vestibule. Les mains dans les poches, il monta les escaliers et se rendit au troisième étage, là où l'attendaient ses patients. Lui et Axel se connaissaient depuis peu. Un an auparavant, le blond était engagé dans le prestigieux hôpital du docteur Mc Gawan et avait été chaperonné par Axel. Leurs débuts furent plutôt mouvementés. Ils étaient incapables de s'entendre. Il avait fallu que Roxas s'attire de gros ennuis avec Tifa pour que le roux révèle sa véritable nature et se montre un peu plus engageant vis-à-vis du blond. Ca, c'était trois mois auparavant. Depuis, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre et pariaient pour passer le temps et, surtout, pour ajouter un peu de piment à leur vie à l'hôpital. Les patients malades n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, à part quand une somme parfois assez conséquente se tenait juste au dessus de leur tête, prête à être emportée dès le passage de la faucheuse. Roxas avait fini par perdre le compte et ne savait pas lequel des deux avait gagné le plus. Et franchement, ça lui importait peu. D'ici peu, il aurait tout juste assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter la voiture de ses rêves. Elle le narguait depuis des semaines déjà, à l'attendre bien sagement derrière sa vitrine, laissant quelques misérables l'approcher et même l'essayer. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour à cette simple pensée. " _Aérith, ne me laisse pas tomber sur ce coup là! _" pensa-t-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Sa ronde ne fut pas des plus excitantes. Il n'y avait absolument rien à signaler, tous les patients s'étaient endormis et semblaient en parfaite santé. Le jour finit par se lever et il put retourner chez lui. Son studio lui manquait cruellement ces derniers temps. Il dormait très peu et son lit était le seul endroit dans lequel il voulait passer le restant de ses jours… Pour l'instant. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon pour dormir. Il ne se réveilla qu'en plein après-midi, lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Avec insistance.

" La ferme… " grommela le blond en se tournant sur le côté, espérant que la personne finirait par abandonner. Finalement, la sonnerie ne retentit plus et Roxas poussa un soupir de contentement. On se mit alors à frapper continuellement à la porte. Roxas ouvrit brusquement les yeux, retira les couvertures et marcha fermement jusqu'à l'entrée. " Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me défouler sur un de ces vendeurs. Le pauvre voudra changer de boulot après le savon que je vais lui passer. " grommela-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

" Yo! "

" Axel..? " demanda Roxas, les yeux écarquillés. " C'est toi qui prends un plaisir malsain à venir réveiller les gens qui essaient désespérément de se reposer? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et ne dort pas pendant les heures où ils sont – "

" Oui oui, je sais. " le coupa le roux, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Tout comme je sais aussi que tout le monde n'est pas aussi vicieux que moi et prend plaisir à regarder les gens qui se tiennent à leur porte en caleçon. " Son sourire s'étira alors davantage.

Roxas baissa les yeux sur lui et soupira. " Ok, entre. Je m'occuperai de ton cas après. " marmonna-t-il en quittant l'entrée, laissant la porte entrouverte. Axel se permit d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

" J'avais raison. " dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où Roxas leur servait de quoi boire. " Aérith en a pris pour trois mois. " dit-il fièrement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond verser une poudre blanche dans l'un des verres. " Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demanda-t-il, se tenant maintenant à côté de son ami.

" De quoi te dissuader de revenir me déranger pendant que je dors. Que dis-je : de quoi t'empêcher de déranger qui que ce soit. " dit Roxas. Il tourna la tête vers Axel, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. " Ne t'en fais pas. Ca n'a pas de goût et c'est foudroyant. Tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir. "

" Tu m'en vois ravi… " marmonna le plus grand en faisant la moue.

" Une dernière volonté? " questionna le blond en tendant l'un des verres à Axel. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à parler mais l'autre garçon continua. " C'est juste un cachet pour faire passer mon mal de tête. " finit-il par avouer. Comment Axel n'avait-il pas remarqué que son ami avait gardé le verre où le médicament avait été versé?

" Tu t'es encore servi dans les réserves de l'hôpital? " demanda Axel, pantois. " Petit chenapan! " s'exclama-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de jus de pomme, la boisson favorite de Roxas.

" Tu peux parler. Je t'ai déjà vu te servir dans les plateaux repas et dans le stock de préservatifs que Cloud pensait avoir judicieusement cachés. " rétorqua aussitôt le blond. Axel s'étouffa.

" Comment tu as su ça?! " s'exclama le roux, choqué. Lui qui pensait avoir été discret…

" J'ai mes sources. " dit fièrement l'autre. " Tu dois être très actif, dis-moi. Tu n'en piques pas que deux ou trois par semaine… Ou alors tu les revends dans la rue? "

" Je n'y peux rien si je suis si populaire. Si tu voyais les regards suppliants que m'envoient les lycéens – filles et garçons confondus. Je suis un gentleman et j'accepte donc d'apporter un peu de couleurs dans leur vie. " expliqua le plus grand.

" Pédophile. " marmonna Roxas, l'air impassible. " J'entends d'ici les pleurs des pauvres gamins que tu as forcés et des parents désemparés. Tu finiras en prison, un jour et quand ce moment viendra, c'est moi qui ferai le fier. "

" Comment oses-tu traiter ton vieil ami de la sorte? "demanda le plus grand, faussement vexé. Roxas finit son verre d'une traite et Axel en profita pour mieux l'observer. " _On dirait qu'il a un peu maigri…_ " pensa-t-il, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

" Je ne dis que la vérité. Ces lycéens ne sont pas encore majeurs et tu t'envoies en l'air avec eux. Si ce n'est pas de la pédophilie, qu'est-ce que c'est? Du fétichisme? " continua Roxas, se tournant pour poser son verre dans l'évier.

" C'est juste que les vieux ne me branchent pas plus que ça. J'ai déjà essayé et ce n'est vraiment pas réjouissant… Dans tous les sens du terme. " Axel ne le voyait pas, mais ses paroles avaient provoqué une horrible grimace sur le visage de son ami. " Alors que ces petits jeunes sont pleins de vie, de fougue. Tu devrais m'accompagner un de ces jours pour les entendre hurler mon nom et me supplier de les – "

" J'en ai assez entendu. " l'interrompit sèchement le blond et faisant enfin face à son ami. " Tire-toi. "

" Ah, mais Roxyyyyyy! " se plaignit le plus grand en prenant Roxas dans ses bras. Ce dernier détestait ce surnom ridicule. " Je voulais qu'on aille s'amuser un peu, rien que tous les deux! Ca fait des lustres qu'on n'est pas sortis entre potes. On va se faire une bière! " Et sur ces paroles, le roux poussa le blond dans sa chambre et attendit qu'il se change.

" Crétin… " marmonna Roxas, les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, il ne renierait pas qu'une telle idée lui plaisait fortement. Il se rafraîchit donc rapidement et s'habilla.

------

Les deux compagnons arrivèrent sur leur lieu de travail ensemble, après leur petite tournée des bars du coin. Ils s'étonnaient encore d'avoir les esprits aussi clairs après avoir descendu autant de bouteilles de bière et d'alcool en tous genres. Peut-être avaient-ils fini par être immunisés?

" Roxas, je suis vraiment navré mais l'un de tes patients est décédé ce matin. " annonça Tifa, l'air sincèrement désolée. Et pour cause, le patient en question était si jeune et si adorable. " C'est vraiment décourageant de voir des gens aussi serviables et gentils partir si jeune… " murmura-t-elle. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans son travail.

" C'est Sora Miyano, c'est ça? " demanda lentement le blond, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis s'éloigna, en murmurant un léger 'désolée'. " C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment sympa. C'est dommage. " admit le blond.

" Donc, on avait sept cents munnies pour son petit ami? " demanda aussitôt Axel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Sept cents qu'il suivra Sora dans la tombe. " dit froidement le plus jeune, fixant le roux du regard.

" Et moi, j'avais dit qu'il irait chercher ailleurs. On le saura bien assez tôt vu qu'on a son adresse. Les tourtereaux habitaient ensemble. " expliqua celui-ci, les bras croisés.

" Bon sang, j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas perdre tous les paris que j'ai faits. C'est ric-rac ce mois-ci avec toutes les factures qui me sont tombées dessus. " se plaignit Roxas en se dirigeant vers le vestibule réservé aux internes. " _Et je peux dire adieu à cette magnifique voiture… _" pensa-t-il aussitôt en soupirant. Axel et lui ouvrirent leur casier et enfilèrent leur blouse.

" La maison accepte les crédits. " le taquina le plus grand.

A nouveau, il ne se passa rien de particulier cette nuit-là. Deux jours plus tard, on avait appris que Riku Iwatari – le compagnon de Sora – s'était pendu dans le salon de leur maison. L'histoire avait attristé plusieurs membres du personnel qui s'étaient vite attachés à Sora – un jeune homme si souriant et généreux. Ils n'avaient vu Riku qu'une seule fois et l'image des deux amants leur avait fendu le cœur. Tous deux savaient déjà qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir et pourtant, Sora avait sourit pendant que Riku pleurait à son chevet. Axel aussi était au bord du désespoir. Ca lui faisait un trou de sept cents munnies dans son compte en banque.

" Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Riku. " marmonna-t-il sourdement en plaçant un cathéter au bras de l'un de ses patients. Ce dernier gémit de douleur. Le roux n'était pas exactement délicat quand il perdait un pari, mais ça lui passerait rapidement. Il sortit de la chambre et croisa Roxas dans le couloir.

" Alors? Prêt à allonger les billets? " taquina le blond, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

" Hé là, pas si vite. Tu sembles oublier notre chère Aérith. Elle est mon dernier espoir maintenant. " répondit Axel, l'air suppliant.

" La maison accepte les crédits. " se moqua Roxas, croisant les bras à présent. Cependant, son sourire ne reste pas pendant bien longtemps lorsqu'il vit Tifa s'approcher d'eux, les larmes aux yeux. " Tifa? " demanda prudemment le jeune blond lorsque la femme se fut arrêtée juste devant eux. Il regarda brièvement Axel qui, étonnamment, gardait tout son sérieux.

" Ce – C'est Aérith. " sanglota la brune. " Elle – Elle est m – Mo – S'est sui – " bégaya-t-elle, incapable de se calmer et de prononcer une phrase cohérente dans son état de choc.

" Je suis sincèrement désolé. " s'excusa le blond en lui serrant la main pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

" – Pas supporté d'être renvoyée. " se contenta de dire Tifa avant de les quitter à nouveau. Ils la virent se diriger vers les vestiaires. De toute évidence, elle comptait rentrer chez elle. Roxas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourcil haussé.

" Pas de pari? " questionna le blond, étonné. Le roux fit non de la tête. " Tant mieux. J'ai pas trop le cœur à ça, tu vois. " avoua-t-il. Il regarda sa montre. Leur nuit de travail allait être finie d'ici peu, ce qu'il appréciait vraiment.

------

A nouveau, ce furent les coups répétés sur sa porte d'entrée qui réveillèrent Roxas. Comme la veille, il se leva de mauvaise humeur et fut encore plus grincheux quand il vit que c'était **encore** Axel qui le faisait se lever. Ce type ne comprendrait jamais…

" Allez vieux! On sort boire un verre ou deux pour te remonter le moral! " dit le roux, plein d'entrain.

" _Le connaissant, ce sera plutôt deux verres qu'un… Voire bien plus._ " pensa Roxas. Il haussa les épaules et se prépara pour leur sortie. Il se rendirent à l'un des bars où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller et prirent place au comptoir. Axel disait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour repérer les cibles potentielles. " Mais je ne vois pas de lycéens ici. " fit remarquer le blond, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. " Ah, j'oubliais. C'est contraire à la **loi** pour eux de venir dans ce genre d'établissements. Tout comme tu n'es pas censé les – "

" Pas besoin d'eux. " coupa Axel, accoudé au comptoir. Il appuya la joue contre son poing et tourna la tête vers le blond. " Comment tu te sens? "

" Un peu mieux maintenant que j'ai dormi. " confia ce dernier. " Je ne connaissais pas tellement Aérith, de toute façon. C'est surtout de voir Tifa aussi triste qui m'a chamboulé, mais rien de bien déprimant là dedans. Elle s'en remettra. " Axel se contenta de hocher la tête. Lorsqu'ils furent servis par le barman, il but une gorgée de whisky. " Dis, je pensais… " commença le plus jeune, qui finit par se mordre la lèvre nerveusement. Son ami l'observa attentivement, attendant qu'il continue. " Et si on arrêtait tout ça? Les paris, je veux dire… " marmonna-t-il, presque honteux de lui-même. Il avait l'impression de se dégonfler mais au fond, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

" Si tu veux. " se contenta de dire Axel, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Le blond le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. " Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je te suis. " Il leva alors son verre vers Roxas. " A la fin de nos jeux idiots. "

Le blond rit doucement. " A la fin de notre longue série de paris. " Ils portèrent un toast et vidèrent leur verre d'un seul trait. " Un autre, s'il vous plaît. " demanda Roxas au barman. Axel l'imita et le barman les servit une seconde fois. Les deux amis passèrent la soirée à bavarder de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait la veille. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils enchaînèrent verre sur verre, perdant le compte et le fil de leurs idées. Ils étaient complètement saouls.

" Hé, dis, j'peux rester chez toi c'soir? J'crois pas que j'arriverai entier au port, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. " bredouilla le roux, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

" Si tu n'avais personne avec qui passer la nuit, il suffisait de demander à rester ici. " répondit Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Et arrête de parler comme ça! C'est agaçant. " ajouta-t-il avant de faire la moue.

" Oh, allez! Où est passé ton sens de l'humour? " demanda le roux. Il retrouva son sérieux aussitôt. " Au fait, ce n'est pas parce nos paris cessent que tu ne dois pas payer celui que tu as perdu. " dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Roxas grimaça.

" J'avoue que j'avais espéré que tu aurais oublié. " dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. " Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais te payer. Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste financièrement parlant. " expliqua-t-il, les joues rougissant peu à peu.

" On peut s'arranger sur le paiement, si tu veux. " proposa Axel. Roxas se tendit, tout à coup. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette lueur dans les yeux de son collègue.

" Euh, ok. Si je peux te payer en plusieurs fois, ça m'arrangerait. " avoua le blond. Il tourna le dos à Axel et observa les rangées de dvds juchés sur l'étagère. " Bon, sinon on pourrait regarder un – " Il se tut lorsqu'il sentit les bras du roux glisser autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre le torse du plus grand.

" Oh, une seule fois sera amplement suffisant. " murmura ce dernier à l'oreille du plus jeune. " Mais si tu insistes, on peut échelonner le règlement. "

" Axel, à quoi tu joues, au juste? " demanda Roxas. " Hé ho! " s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il le sentit glisser une main sous son haut.

" Quoi? Je pensais pourtant que le message était clair quand je t'ai demandé si je pouvais rester ici cette nuit. " marmonna le roux en mordillant l'oreille de Roxas. Ce dernier poussa un bref soupir de contentement. Puis il se reprit et secoua la tête, faisant éternuer le plus grand dont le nez avait été chatouillé par les cheveux de Roxas.

" Axel, tu es un homme. " dit clairement celui-ci. Il y eut un court moment de silence.

" Euh… C'est censé être une révélation? " demanda lentement le roux, un sourcil haussé. " Dieu merci, ma tendre mère m'a expliqué la différence entre les garçons et les filles. Tu ne m'as donc pas trop choqué. "

" Ah, mais non, idiot! " s'exclama Roxas en se tournant pour faire face à l'autre garçon. " On est tous les deux des garçons! "

" Et? Ca n'a jamais dérangé les lycéens… " répondit Axel, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Moi, ça me dérange. " rétorqua Roxas, qui fit la moue. Cependant, ses joues avaient viré à l'écarlate.

" Et tu n'es pas curieux? " tenta Axel. Le blond sembla hésiter. " _Je le tiens._ " se dit-il.

" … " Roxas réfléchit un instant. " Un pari est un pari, je suppose. Et puis avec tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, j'aurai tout oublié d'ici demain. " finit-il par admettre en haussant les épaules.

" Ah, sage décision. " répondit Axel en les conduisant jusqu'à la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et admira le blond, qui semblait relativement paniqué à cet instant. " Si tu pouvais éviter de faire une tête pareille. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un pédophile… Ou un violeur. "

" C'est quasiment la même chose, idiot. " rétorqua le blond en prenant l'une des mains d'Axel dans les siennes. " Je suis nerveux, c'est tout. "

" Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude. " le rassura le roux en se penchant en avant pour déposer plusieurs baisers dans le cou du blond, qui rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

" Ca, je l'avais bien compris. " marmonna Roxas. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé, mais il avait fini par se retrouver allongé sur le lit, Axel l'embrassant avec passion et ses mains parcourant son torse avec ardeur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, pour l'instant? " demanda le roux dans un souffle, ses mains occupées à retirer le pull de son compagnon. Il émit un petit grognement sourd lorsqu'il sentit une chemise à la place de la peau de Roxas.

" Tais-toi et continue. " murmura Roxas, le dos courbé et les doigts dans la chevelure rouge de son partenaire. Ce dernier eut un petit rire et continua ses actions. Ils déboutonnèrent la chemise de l'autre, leurs lèvres s'engageant dans une furieuse bataille plutôt qu'un doux baiser. Bientôt, les vêtements furent jetés au sol, révélant leurs corps au grand jour. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'une douleur soudaine le parcourut. Il avait beau y avoir été préparé, il ne put retenir une lamentation. Mais bientôt, la douleur se transforma en plaisir et ses gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux d'Axel. Leur danse effrénée prit bientôt fin et ils durent se séparer. Axel s'allongea tout contre Roxas et le serra contre lui pour pouvoir laisser plusieurs baisers sur son épaule.

" Pas trop mal? " demanda le roux après quelques minutes de silence.

" J'y survivrai. " marmonna le blond en posant une main sur celle d'Axel. " Donc… " commença-t-il avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils. " J'ai payé pour le pari, non? " Un court moment de silence.

" Oui. " répondit un peu sèchement le roux. " Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " osa-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

" Euh, comme ça, pour savoir. " dit rapidement le blond, la voix tremblant un peu. Axel eut un sourire malicieux. Roxas ne savait pas mentir.

" Je parie que tu en redemanderas bien assez tôt. " dit le roux, une once d'amusement dans la voix. Roxas tourna légèrement la tête pour mieux voir son ami.

" Je croyais qu'on ne pariait plus… " marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

" Ok, je vais rectifier ma phrase, dans ce cas. " dit Axel. Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant un instant. " Tu verras, tu me supplieras de revenir passer la nuit chez toi bien assez tôt. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? " demanda le blond, les sourcils haussés.

" Je sais que tu as adoré. Tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont tu hurlais mon nom. C'est évident que tu es déjà accro. " expliqua le roux, les lèvres étirées en un malicieux sourire.

" Tu veux parier? " demanda le blond. Il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche mais continua, l'empêchant de répondre. " Oublie un peu ce que j'ai dit. On ne pariera pas d'argent, voilà tout. Je ne reviendrai sûrement pas te voir pour qu'on remette ça. Je sais me contrôler. "

" Ok, pari tenu. " répondit Axel en serrant la main du blond. " _Je me demande sincèrement qui va gagner cette fois-ci._ " pensa-t-il.

Fin.

xx-x-xx

A/N : Oui, vous aurez eu droit à du lime, et pour l'instant, c'est ma toute dernière limite. (je pense même que c'est définitif, mais on ne sait jamais) Cette histoire était pour toi, fan du Axel/Roxas! Pour la première fois, ils ont eu les premiers rôles! \o/


	3. L'art du meurtre

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

A/N : Et un autre oneshot, un! Il est un peu court par contre, désolée. XD J'ai déjà plusieurs idées, c'est génial! Ca m'aidera peut-être pour mes autres fics!

xx-x-xx

_L'art du meurtre_

Sora et son meilleur ami, Riku, étaient dans la chambre du plus jeune et regardaient la télévision en grignotant des chips. Grignoter entre les repas n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'argenté, mais son compagnon l'avait tenté plusieurs mois plus tôt, et depuis il ne pouvait plus se débarrasser de cette habitude. Lui et Sora avaient de la chance de ne pas prendre un seul kilo malgré les quantités phénoménales de nourriture qu'ils engloutissaient. Kairi ne pouvait pas en dire autant, la pauvre. C'est dans ces moments là que Riku voyait les bons côtés d'être un garçon. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le petit écran et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit Sora se cacher subitement les yeux.

" Sora, à quoi ça t'avance de regarder un film d'horreur si tu ne vois jamais les scènes les plus importantes? " demanda l'argenté, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" Ce – Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce sont des scènes violentes à chaque fois. Et tu sais que je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. " marmonna le châtain, les mains sur les yeux. Riku haussa un sourcil, bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir.

" Pourquoi tu regardes ce genre de films, alors? " questionna ce dernier. Vraiment, Sora était incompréhensible par moment.

" C'est l'ambiance qui me plaît. " répondit l'autre. Riku tira sur le poignet du plus jeune pour le faire retirer sa main, et ce dernier soupira quand aucun acte barbare ne se produisit à l'écran. " Je me demande bien où ils vont chercher ces idées sordides. " se demanda-t-il tout haut. Le film prit fin et le générique de clôture commença.

" Je suppose qu'ils y réfléchissent pendant un bon moment en s'inspirant de faits réels. Peut-être. " proposa Riku en haussant les épaules.

" Mais tous ne sont pas basés sur des faits réels, non? Et le reste alors? " insista Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté. L'argenté émit une sorte de grognement.

" Ce que j'en sais, moi! Tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question à eux! " dit-il, les bras croisés. " Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas les chercher, tes questions? "

" Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu. " marmonna le châtain en faisant la moue. Il se fit un court moment de silence. " Quand même, ils sont un peu stupides les tueurs dans ces films, tu ne trouves pas? "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Riku, les sourcils haussés. Ce n'était qu'un film, pourquoi se creuser autant la tête?!

" Bah, ils montrent carrément leur visage quand ils tuent les gens. Imagine un peu qu'ils n'arrivent pas à tuer leur victime! La police les retrouverait tout de suite. " expliqua le plus jeune en prenant une chip.

" Ils ne les ratent jamais. " répliqua l'argenté sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Mais son ami était loin de vouloir en rester là.

" Bon, alors admettons qu'ils n'arrivent pas à les tuer. " s'entêta Sora. Il changea de chaîne à la télévision et s'assit plus confortablement dans son lit. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Riku qui le fusillait du regard, mais il n'en fut pas tellement impressionné.

" Dans ce cas là, oui, il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils portent un masque ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre. " marmonna l'argenté. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Quand j'y pense,- " commença-t-il, ignorant le long soupir que poussa alors Riku. " -Ca doit être un sacré choc d'apprendre que quelqu'un veut notre mort. " L'autre adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête. " Si, par exemple, tu voulais la mort d'une personne que tu détestes vraiment, comment tu t'y prendrais? " demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami.

" Je l'étranglerai. " grommela le plus grand en jetant un regard noir à Sora. Vraiment, il voulait regarder la télévision **tranquillement** mais visiblement, le châtain avait d'autres projets en tête pour l'instant.

" Rien que ça? " demanda le plus jeune, sincèrement étonné. " Je m'attendais à ce que tu me sortes un truc du genre 'Je l'étriperais et je le pendrais avec ses propres entrailles'. Tu vois le genre? "

" A quoi ça me servirait de pendre quelqu'un qui est déjà mort? " questionna Riku. Sora cligna des yeux et sembla réfléchir. " Quelqu'un que je déteste vraiment… " L'argenté se mit lui aussi à penser.

" Personnellement, je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit une mort lente. Très lente. " commença le châtain en prenant une poignée de chips. Il les mangea une à une en continuant à parler. " Un poison, ça pourrait être pas mal. "

" Mais tu ne serais même pas sûr de voir la personne mourir. " rétorqua l'argenté, prenant son verre d'eau, posé au sol. " Tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerais assister à ses derniers instants. "

" C'est vrai. " admit le châtain. " Et en le ou la faisant se vider de son sang, alors? "

" Ca pourrait être pas mal. " répondit le plus grand. " Il aurait le temps de s'en rendre compte, en plus. Il se mettrait à paniquer, son rythme cardiaque augmenterait et il se viderait encore plus vite. " Riku réfléchit un instant. " C'est vraiment sadique, en fait. "

" Ca doit surtout faire horriblement mal. " dit Sora en frissonnant légèrement. " Pourtant, si je devais choisir entre ça et la pire des morts, mon choix serait vite fait. "

" Il y a pire que ça? " demanda Riku, tournant la tête vers Sora à son tour. Ce dernier avait l'air triste, tout à coup.

" Moi, ce qui me ferait encore plus souffrir, ce serait que ce soit une personne dont je me sentais vraiment très proche qui veuille ma mort. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se rendre compte qu'une personne à qui on tenait n'a jamais partagé les mêmes sentiments. Si Kairi essayait de me tuer, je crois vraiment que je souffrirais et que je la supplierais de m'achever. " expliqua le plus jeune. Il regarda ses chips d'un air soucieux, ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit – en admettant qu'il en ait eu un.

" Seulement si c'était Kairi? " demanda Riku, l'air impassible. Sora lui sourit de bon cœur.

" Je sais bien que tu ne me ferais jamais ça. On est les meilleurs amis! Hein, Riku? " répondit le plus jeune.

" Oui, bien sûr. " répondit le plus grand d'un ton dégagé. Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir, se demandant si son ami était vraiment sincère. A cet instant, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir abordé le sujet, mais il avait fallu qu'il insiste et voilà comment il était puni. C'était peut-être la façon qu'avait Riku de se venger pour l'avoir empêché de regarder tranquillement la télévision?

" _Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il me ferait si je venais à vraiment lui faire du mal. _" pensa le plus jeune. Il payait déjà cher pour le peu de tort qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami…

" Plus jamais je ne regarderai de film d'horreur. " marmonna le châtain, et Riku lui sourit.

Fin

xx-x-xx


	4. L'art de ne rien voir

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

A/N : Bien, pour la première fois depuis le début de la série "Tout un art", voici un chapitre qui n'aura aucun lien direct (ou non) avec la mort. Mais ça reste toujours de l'humour grinçant. Comment c'est possible? Fichtre, rien n'est impossible avec moi! (Même se faire soi-même un croche-pied!) Et en voici la preuve. \o/ J'ai fait de Riku un type adorable cette fois. Je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorer. En tout cas, une chose est certaine : moi aussi je me serai retrouvée avec un sac sur la tête. ;

Attention: Il y a (encore) du yaoi dans cette histoire.

xx-x-xx

_L'art de ne rien voir_

A l'université Twilight, tout le monde connaissait Riku. Il était l'élève le plus populaire et ce, non sans raison. Il était beau, intelligent et aimable au possible. Ses cheveux aux reflets d'argent tombant jusque sous ses épaules, son sourire charmeur et son regard aux teintes tantôt turquoise et tantôt vert émeraude en avaient piégé plus d'un. Oui, **piégé**. Car au-delà des apparences, cet élève était sûr de lui, un tantinet narcissique et surtout, il prenait un malin plaisir à se railler de ses semblables. Et malgré cela, chaque jour, on venait le solliciter. Tout le monde connaissait l'adresse du studio de l'argenté car beaucoup de personnes y passaient et le bouche à oreille allait bon train – mais ça, c'était ce qu'avait voulu le jeune homme.

Chico était aussi très connu. Ce n'était pourtant pas un être humain. Ce n'était même pas un être vivant, tout court. Il s'agissait d'un sac en papier dont Riku ne se séparait jamais. Dessus, il s'était amusé à dessiner un visage d'une façon assez primitive et des trous avaient été faits au niveau des yeux et de la bouche. A quoi servait ce sac en papier, demandez-vous? Eh bien Riku l'utilisait lors des services rendus aux gueux – tels que l'argenté les appelait – qui lui rendait visite la nuit. Inutile de dire que ses amis n'appréciaient pas particulièrement ce côté de la personnalité de Riku.

" Non, franchement, je peux comprendre que les masos aiment ce genre de… Chose. Mais dans ton cas, c'est vraiment se moquer des ces filles. " le gronda Kairi, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille était dans la même classe que Riku, mais ils se connaissaient déjà depuis la petite enfance. Une chance pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon elle l'aurait laissé des années plus tôt…

" Je ne me moque pas d'elles. " répondit le garçon, l'air sincèrement surpris. " Je n'y peux rien si elles sont aussi… Laides. "

" Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'elles ne t'intéressent pas au lieu de te les faire. C'est vraiment considérer ces filles comme des p – " commença la rousse, mais elle fut interrompue.

" Mais je ne peux pas leur dire non! Si tu voyais leur regard. Leurs yeux, Kairi!! Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de dire non quand on me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. " se défendit le plus grand, les sourcils froncés. C'était là la grande faiblesse de Riku : il était incapable de dire non. Sans cela, bien évidemment qu'il ne laisserait pas de parfaites inconnues poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigts sur son corps d'Apollon. Mais leur visage… Il était tellement ingrat. C'est ainsi qu'était né Chico le sac en papier, fidèle ami de Riku, sans lequel il était tout bonnement incapable de mener ses missions jusqu'au bout.

" La bonne excuse… " marmonna Tidus, assis de l'autre côté de la table, face à Kairi. " Et bientôt, tu vas mettre ça aussi sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre? " demanda-t-il, lançant un regard noir à son ami. Il se demandait même s'ils allaient le rester après tout ça. Même si l'argenté avait toujours une bonne réputation – ce qui était vraiment étonnant – et était sympathique avec lui, Tidus ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un garçon de ce genre.

" Sora! " s'exclama Riku en levant soudainement le bras pour faire signe à celui qu'il venait d'appeler. Tidus grommela sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait, ce qui fit sourire Kairi. Comme elle le comprenait. " Je vous laisse! " continua le plus vieux en se levant, son sac sur l'épaule. Il se dirigea droit vers le jeune châtain qui répondait au nom de Sora. Ce dernier avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, comme s'il tombait tout juste du lit. Cependant, ses amis auraient du mal à l'imaginer avec une autre coiffure que celle là. " Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir si tu m'avais repéré? Ce n'est pas très sympa. " se plaignit le plus grand lorsqu'il eut rattrapé Sora.

" J'ai vu que Tidus était encore en train de te sermonner. Tu sais bien comment ça se passe quand je débarque : il me demande mon avis, je reste neutre et il finit par **me** sermonner pendant que **toi**, tu prends plaisir à te moquer de moi. " rétorqua le plus jeune, l'air faussement contrarié. Sora et Riku se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Kairi était arrivée bien après, mais ça n'empêchait pas le trio d'être soudé.

" C'est à ça que servent les amis, non? " demanda innocemment l'argenté en souriant au châtain. Ce dernier fit la moue.

" On n'utilise pas ses amis comme de vulgaires boucliers, Riku. Tu devrais revoir la définition du mot "amitié", ça te ferait le plus grand bien. " rétorqua Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Et tant que j'y suis, tu devrais aussi revoir celle de 'fidélité' parce que dans le genre volage, on a rarement vu mieux. "

" Quoi?! Toi aussi tu m'en veux pour ça? " s'étonna Riku, les sourcils haussés. " Mais devant Tidus, tu – "

" Je ne dis rien devant lui parce que sinon, il viendrait m'ennuyer sans arrêt pour que je te fasse la morale. Et un Tidus aussi chiant, c'est vraiment très, très épuisant. " répondit le châtain. Il tourna dans un petit couloir et entra dans les toilettes. Il se dirigea vers l'un des urinoirs et ouvrit la fermeture de son pantalon.

" Quoi?! Alors ce n'était même pas pour me défendre mais pour que tu aies la paix? Et tu oses me dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amitié!! " s'indigna l'argenté. Sora sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête derrière lui.

" Riku! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser un peu d'intimité pendant que je suis aux toilettes. " le gronda Sora en faisant la moue. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le mur face à lui et marmonna un "J'te jure" entre ses dents serrées.

" Depuis quand tu parles comme les filles? Tu n'as rien de plus que moi, non? " demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. Il ignora le problème assez rapidement et passa à autre chose. " Jenny est venue chez moi hier soir. "

" C'était Jenny cette fois? …Sans blague? " demanda le châtain en faisant une grimace. Jenny était une fille très gentille mais pas vraiment attirante, pour ne pas dire carrément repoussante. Elle avait la peau grasse, un nez gros comme une patate, portait d'énormes lunettes et avait encore des poussées d'acné assez abondantes. Parfois, Sora comprenait que Chico puisse être utile. Il eut un frisson.

" Ouais, comme tu fais. " continua Riku, lui-même parcouru d'un frisson. " Je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas restée longtemps, elle. Ca a été du vite fait, bien fait, au revoir et ne remets plus les pieds ici. " Il poussa un soupir. " Je ne comprends pas comment un gars aussi beau que moi – " Sora étouffa un rire sarcastique. " – N'arrive pas à coucher avec une nana ultra mignonne. "

" Ou un gars avec un beau cul. " commenta le châtain en faisant la grimace. Comment pouvait-on trouver ça beau? Surtout quand on savait ce qui pouvait en sortir… Il fut à nouveau parcouru d'un frisson.

" Takashi n'était pas trop mal. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de Chico avec lui. Je crois bien que c'était le seul, d'ailleurs. " dit le plus grand, adossé au mur. Il entendit son ami relever la fermeture de son pantalon avant de tirer la chasse d'eau, puis se diriger vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains.

" Mouais. " répondit le plus jeune, pas trop convaincu. Il se sécha les mains puis se dirigea vers la sortie, Riku sur ses talons. " Ah, au fait, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir. " déclara le châtain. " J'ai un boulot monstre pour demain et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien rendre. "

" Oh non, Sora! C'est la seule soirée qu'on peut passer ensemble! " gémit Riku, certains étudiants passant près d'eux le regardant étrangement. " J'avais déjà prévu des tas de choses, comme les films qu'on allait regarder. Il y a même ce jeu dont je te parle depuis la semaine dernière et que tu n'as toujours pas pu voir. " Il fit de son mieux pour prendre son air le plus triste mais, contrairement à Riku, Sora ne se laissait pas si facilement avoir par un simple regard.

" Ecoute, je ne peux pas venir, d'accord? Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à inviter quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne veux pas être tout seul. Je suis certain qu'il y aura bien une personne ici qui sera ravie de te tenir compagnie. " dit le châtain. Riku n'en était pas certain, mais il crut percevoir une pointe de rancœur dans la voix de son meilleur ami.

" C'est hors de question. Et puis tout le monde sait que c'est le Sora-day aujourd'hui, alors personne ne viendra chez moi. " le rassura le plus grand, un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, tout le monde savait que Riku était occupé ce jour là, jour où Sora venait chez lui chaque semaine pour passer la soirée soit à travailler avec son meilleur ami, soit à s'amuser.

" Quel honneur de te voir réserver une soirée de ta semaine pour ton meilleur ami. Vraiment, je suis touché. " répondit ironiquement le châtain. Et ils n'en parlèrent plus durant le reste de la journée.

------

Ce soir là, Riku s'ennuyait ferme. Lui qui avait perdu l'habitude d'être seul dans son studio supportait mal le silence qui envahissait les lieux. Il alluma la télévision pour ne finalement pas la regarder. Il décida alors d'allumer sa chaîne hi-fi mais il ne prêtait pas plus attention à la musique qu'aux images qui défilaient sous ses yeux un peu plus tôt.

" Bon, je crois qu'il me reste un peu de vaisselle à faire… " marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés. " Ca alors, je viens juste de penser à faire la vaisselle?! Non mais ça va pas!! " s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur des mèches de cheveux. " Foutu Sora, c'est de sa faute. " marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. " Il va me le payer quand je le verrai demain. Oh ça oui, alors! Il ne sera pas prêt de l'oublier. " A cet instant, on sonna à la porte. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda la porte d'entrée, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. " _Qui ça peut bien être? Personne n'est censé ve – _" Un immense sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. " _Sora a fini son boulot plus tôt que prévu?! _" se dit-il, oubliant déjà les pensées qu'il avait eues quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

" Hé, bonsoir – " dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste, jusqu'à ce qu'il prête un peu plus attention à son visiteur. Il fronça les sourcils. " Chico? " demanda-t-il en observant le sac en papier qu'une personne portait déjà sur la tête. Riku sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. " _On m'avait volé Chico!!_ " se dit-il, furieux. Il avait fini par vraiment s'attacher à ce vieux sac. Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose lorsque l'inconnu se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, réussissant à fermer la porte derrière lui par la même occasion. " Hé, mais qu'est-ce que – " commença l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. On l'embrassa, le faisant taire pour de bon. Riku, qui était devenu rouge de colère, devint alors très pâle. " _Je – Je me fais agresser par Chico!!! _" pensa-t-il. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Riku aurait trouvé cette pensée extrêmement ridicule.

L'inconnu – Riku savait qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon maintenant qu'il avait les mains posées sur son torse, dans une vaine tentative pour le repousser – ignora les protestations de l'argenté et continua à l'embrasser. Le garçon aux yeux turquoise garda les yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à ce que le mystérieux garçon se redresse et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Un regard d'un bleu intense envahit son esprit et il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il était littéralement hypnotisé. L'étranger sembla sourire – il avait du mal à voir ses lèvres à cause de Pseudo-Chico – et il se releva, la main tendue vers Riku. Ce dernier tendit la sienne et se releva. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans sa chambre où il allait vivre un moment qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

------

Tidus et Kairi furent surpris par l'air hébété qu'affichait Riku le lendemain. Ce dernier semblait littéralement dans une autre dimension. Ils ne purent pas en parler avant la pause déjeuner, et inutile de dire que les deux amis avaient hâte de savoir ce qui avait provoqué un tel état chez l'argenté. Il ne voyait même plus les clins d'œil que lui faisaient certaines filles. Enfin, l'heure du repas arriva et c'est à ce moment que la langue de Riku se délia. Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

" Et qui c'était cette fois? " demanda Tidus d'un ton un peu sec.

" Je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que c'était un gars. " expliqua l'argenté. Ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux. " Quoi? C'est pas la première fois. " Les deux autres semblèrent encore plus choqués.

" Tu ne nous as jamais dit ça! " s'exclama Kairi, devenue soudainement pâle. " Tu es un vrai porc! Tant que ça a un trou, tu coucherais avec n'importe quoi. " marmonna-t-elle. Le blond tourna la tête vers elle.

" Kairi, les filles ne devraient pas parler comme ça! " dit-il, l'air surpris. Il se tût lorsque la rousse lui jeta un regard noir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? " demanda Sora, qui venait de les rejoindre à leur table. Il posa son plateau et prit place à côté de Tidus, comme à son habitude.

" Rien qui ne pourrait plaire à tes innocentes oreilles. " répondit Tidus, les bras croisés. Le châtain l'observa un instant, les sourcils haussés. " Et donc, tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelait? " demanda-t-il à Riku. Il ignora le départ bruyant de Kairi.

" Non. Il n'a jamais parlé, ni même fait le moindre bruit. J'ai bien cru que je m'en sortais mal mais vu ses réactions, je pense que je me suis bien débrouillé. " dit l'argenté. " J'ai bien essayé de lui retirer Chico à plusieurs reprises mais il m'en a empêché à chaque fois. D'habitude, c'est **moi** qui décide qui doit porter le sac ou non. "

" C'est vrai que ton jugement est absolu et indiscutable. " rétorqua amèrement Sora. Tidus lui sourit rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur Riku.

" Et si tu as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'arrives pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait? " demanda le blond, accoudé à la table.

" Entre autre. " commença l'argenté, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. " C'était vraiment particulier. "

" Tu m'étonnes. Tu t'es fait un inconnu. " répliqua Sora, un sourcil haussé. Il entama son entrée sans sourciller.

" Non, je ne disais pas ça dans le mauvais sens. " répondit Riku en faisant légèrement la moue. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa la table. " C'était comme si… On était faits l'un pour l'autre. "

" Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Toi aussi Sora, non? Après tout, nous aussi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. " se moqua Tidus en regardant le châtain, les mains jointes et en battant rapidement des paupières. Sora se mit à rire, manquant de tout recracher dans son assiette. " Pardon. " s'excusa le blond en tapotant le dos de son ami.

" Mais laissez-moi finir avant de m'interrompre! " s'emporta l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. " Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que… Comment dire? " Il se mit à rougir et les deux autres garçons le regardèrent étrangement. C'était une vue assez rare. Sora le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. " Son corps était absolument parfait pour le mien. " Riku sourit chaleureusement en se remémorant la nuit passée. " Il avait la peau vraiment douce et un peu bronzée, mais pas trop. Il n'avait pas un seul grain de beauté, pas une seule trace de coup. Rien du tout, rien qu'une peau lisse au goût de caramel. "

" Tu baves. " fit remarquer Tidus. Riku sursauta légèrement et se frotta précipitamment la bouche, pour finalement faire la moue quand les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. " Je plaisantais. " ajouta le blond, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Quand même, quel dommage que l'être parfait ne puisse pas être retrouvé. "

" Ca ne sera pas difficile. Il me suffira de goûter à sa peau pour le reconnaître. " rétorqua l'argenté, l'air sûr de lui.

" Et tu vas te mettre à lécher tout le monde? Je préfère te prévenir : n'essaie même pas de me **renifler **si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille. " menaça Tidus, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu n'auras même pas besoin de les regarder parce que – " Tidus fit une grimace rien qu'en imaginant la scène. " – Je l'ai marqué. " Ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux. " Pendant qu'on se faisait notre câlin, j'ai laissé une trace assez visible sur lui. Mais il ne pourra pas la voir parce qu'elle est dans son dos. "

" Tu es malade. " dit le blond d'un ton de dégoût.

" Hé, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir osé copier Chico. Et je veux absolument savoir si ce gars vaut la peine de retenter l'expérience sans sac sur la tête. " expliqua Riku, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

" Tu sais que tu vas finir par passer à côté de quelque chose à force de t'occuper des apparences, comme ça. " dit sagement Sora en vidant son verre d'eau d'un seul trait. " En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour retrouver ton caramel géant. Tu vas en avoir besoin. " Et sur ces paroles, il se leva, aussitôt suivi par Tidus, laissant Riku seul à la table. Le châtain se dirigea vers les toilettes et lorsque Tidus eut refermé la porte derrière lui, ce dernier commença à vider son sac.

" Non mais tu te rends compte jusqu'où il va, cet abruti?! Comment on peut faire l'amour avec une personne qu'on ne connaît ni de nom ni de visage? C'est complètement dég – Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit le châtain enlever son pull à col roulé. Ses yeux grandirent considérablement quand son ami lui tourna le dos. " Ce –C'est – Mais que – " bredouilla-t-il, un doigt tremblant tendu vers le dos de Sora.

" Il a vraiment laissé une marque?! C'est pas vrai! " s'indigna le plus jeune, l'air horrifié. Il se tourna pour voir son dos dans le miroir. " Mais elle est énorme!! Comment il a pu faire ça sans que je m'en rende compte? " se demanda-t-il, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux de Tidus.

" C'ETAIT TOI?!!!!!!!! " hurla le blond en se laissant tomber sur le sol. " Ok c'est un rêve. Je vais bientôt me réveiller. "

" Je préfèrerais, mais j'en doute fort. " marmonna le châtain en remettant son pull.

" Sora, comment tu as pu faire ça? Je t'ai toujours cru si pur, si innocent. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu es allé passer la nuit chez Riku sans qu'il sache qu'il s'agissait de toi! Tu – Tu es aussi tordu que lui! " conclut-il avant de se mordre la lèvre.

" Peut-être bien, mais en attendant, c'était plutôt agréable. Si tu avais vu à quel point il avait l'air désespéré de ne rien savoir de mon identité. Ca a rajouté à l' exc- " commença le châtain, mais il s'interrompit quand Tidus plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles.

" Non, non, non, non, je ne veux rien savoir! " dit le blond en sortant précipitamment des WC. Le châtain poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers le miroir.

" Faut être sacrément tordu, en effet… "

------

" Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils portent tous un col roulé?! " s'exclama Riku, furieux. Il repartait chez lui, Sora à ses côtés. Ce dernier rit doucement. " Ce n'est pas drôle! "

" Peut-être qu'ils se sont tous donné le mot pour couvrir ton amant mystère? " demanda le châtain, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. L'argenté fronça les sourcils.

" Bah, je m'en fiche. J'arriverai à le retrouver, de toute façon. Et j'ai une autre piste! " s'exclama-t-il, tout fier.

" Vraiment? " demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. Que pouvait-il bien avoir fait d'autre? Il avait laissé une autre marque?

" Oui. Il n'est pas très grand. " expliqua l'argenté. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le regarda des pieds à la tête. " Il fait à peu près la même taille que toi et il a aussi les yeux bleus. "

" _Et avec tout ça, il n'est toujours pas capable de savoir que c'était peut-être moi? Il perd de mon estime…_ " pensa l'autre garçon, qui prétendait réfléchir pour aider son ami.

" Des types aussi minus que ça, ça court pas les rues. " continua l'argenté. Il étouffa une exclamation. " Hé, attends un peu! " s'exclama-t-il en se plaçant juste devant Sora, les mains posées sur les épaules du plus jeune. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. " Personne n'était censé venir, mis à part **toi**. " fit-il remarquer en fixant son ami du regard.

" Euh… " marmonna ce dernier. Il avait soudain de grandes difficultés à déglutir.

" Comment est-ce qu'il a pu savoir que tu ne viendrais pas? " continua le plus grand. Il se tourna et continua à avancer, Sora le suivant de près. " Tu m'as dit ça dans les couloirs, n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre. Ou alors, c'était un nouveau et il n'était pas au courant de mon emploi du temps. "

" Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau depuis des mois. " rétorqua aussitôt le châtain. " _Oui, trouve-lui d'autres raisons d'avoir des doutes à ton sujet, pauvre andouille._ " se dit-il aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase. Même si la petite mise en scène avait plu à Riku, ce dernier risquerait de penser que Sora avait un sérieux problème pour s'adonner à ce genre de jeux sordides.

" Ah bon. " répondit le plus grand en haussant les sourcils. Il regarda sa montre et tourna la tête vers le châtain, tout sourire. " Il est encore tôt! Ca te dirait de venir chez moi? On pourra rattraper la soirée qu'on a perdue à cause de ton travail. "

" J'en serai ravi. Ca m'a épuisé. " dit le plus jeune en souriant malicieusement. Ils arrivèrent enfin au studio de Riku et se laissèrent tomber sur son canapé, heureux de pouvoir passer la soirée à ne rien faire. Sora habitait un appartement tout proche, ce qui était plutôt pratique. Quand il ne voyait personne rendre visite à son ami, il pouvait aller le voir quand il le voulait. Il avait souvent prétexté avoir besoin de lait, de sel ou d'autre chose dans l'unique but de pouvoir parler un peu avec Riku et, s'il avait assez de chance, être invité à passer la soirée. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le châtain s'était lié d'une forte affection – ou plutôt d'une obsession – pour l'argenté. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire, car il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre pour une amourette. Sora ne savait pas si son ami allait se montrer consentant face à ses avances, d'où l'utilisation d'un clone de Chico.

" Je vais nous chercher de quoi boire. " dit Riku en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine. Sora hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour aller se laver les mains. Il savait que l'argenté apportait toujours à manger avec les boissons, et il était incapable de manger sans se laver les mains auparavant. Sa mère avait dû le conditionner. Les deux pièces étaient assez proches l'une de l'autre, et le plus grand continua donc à parler. " Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce serait vraiment dommage que mon admirateur anonyme ressemble à un thon. Ha, je crois que ça me refroidirait illico. Remarque, je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose. " dit-il en riant doucement. Sora, de son côté, fronça les sourcils. Etait-il moche du point de vue de Riku? Il espérait bien que non.

" Toi et les apparences. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi? " demanda le châtain, encore dans la salle de bain. " Zut, j'ai oublié de prendre un T-shirt de rechange. " marmonna-t-il tout bas. Le club de sport auquel il s'était inscrit était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y allait pour se détendre, pas pour se lancer dans une compétition avec les autres membres! Heureusement, il pouvait se doucher dans les vestiaires de l'université.

" Non, le sexe, c'est aussi très important. " répondit Riku qui se rendait dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains. Il manqua de trébucher à cause du sac de Sora mais réussit à ne rien renverser. Il posa le plateau sur la table et se tourna pour ramasser les quelques objets qui étaient sortis du sac lors de l'impact. " Ah, mais toi, tu passes avant les deux, bien sûr. " ajouta-t-il en souriant, même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir. Il rangea la trousse de son ami, son cahier et aussi… " Un gel douche? " se demanda l'argenté, les sourcils haussés. " Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il va à ce club… " marmonna-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant attentivement l'étiquette, puis un sourire malicieux – presque inquiétant – fit s'étirer ses lèvres.

" Ben tiens. Si tu as encore besoin d'argent, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander quoi que ce soit. " répondit Sora en revenant dans le salon. Riku était assis sur le canapé et l'attendait bien sagement. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et pris place à côté de son ami. Il but une gorgée de thé glacé. " Je dois avoir aussi peu d'argent que toi ce m – " commença-t-il, s'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase quand Riku le fit s'allonger sur le divan. " Euh? " demanda-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux quand l'argenté se pencha en avant et posa les lèvres sur son cou, puis lécha sa peau. " Que -?! " s'exclama le plus jeune, les joues devenues écarlates.

" Alors ce goût caramélisé, c'était à cause de ton gel douche. " dit le plus grand en souriant étrangement. Sora se sentit comme une proie prise au piège.

" Bah je – Euh – Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? " demanda le châtain de la façon la plus détachée possible. Le pauvre échouait lamentablement.

" J'ai renversé ton sac sans le vouloir, et figure-toi que j'y ai trouvé du gel au caramel. Et si je ne me trompe pas – " expliqua le plus grand en obligeant son ami à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il souleva son pull, ignorant les plaintes de Sora, et se retint de rire en voyant la marque qu'il avait laissée la veille. " Bingo. "

" Je – Je peux tout expliquer! " s'exclama le châtain, paniqué.

" Très bien. Je t'écoute. " dit calmement le plus grand, les bras croisés.

" Si tu pouvais me laisser m'asseoir normalement avant…" marmonna Sora. Son ami se poussa et laissa le plus jeune s'installer plus confortablement. " Bon, par où commencer… " Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. " Pour faire simple, ça va faire un moment maintenant que je m'intéresse à toi. Le hic, c'est que je ne savais pas ce que tu en aurais pensé. Je m'étais dit que ça t'aurait peut-être dégoûté. "

" Tu es vraiment stupide. " dit franchement l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. Il vit Sora froncer les sourcils et lui jeter un regard noir, mais il l'ignora. " Tu savais pourtant bien que des types venaient aussi parfois. "

" …Quoi? " demanda le châtain, surpris. Puis son calme céda à la colère. " On est amis et je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre à cause de mes foutues hormones. Si j'avais été comme eux – c'est-à-dire un parfait étranger – je n'aurais pas pris la peine de me cacher comme je l'ai fait, je n'aurais rien eu à perdre! Oh et puis peut-être que si, finalement. Au moins ça m'aurait épargné la honte de devoir porter ton stupide sac après que tu m'aies trouvé trop moche pour plaire aux goûts de Monsieur Jemefaistoutcequiauntr- "

" Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très délicat de ma part. " l'interrompit Riku, une main plaquée sur la bouche de son ami. " Mais tu n'aurais pas eu à subir le supplice de Chico, toi qui es si adorable. " ajouta-t-il en pinçant les joues de Sora, qui fit une grimace.

" Pff, tout ça pour rien. " marmonna le châtain avant de faire la moue. " Bon et finalement, tu en as pensé quoi? " demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

" Ce que j'en ai pensé? " répéta le plus grand en se tapotant le menton avec l'index, l'air songeur. " Moui, je pense qu'on devrait remettre ça. " dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. " Avec Chico! " ajouta-t-il, excité.

" … " Sora le regarda d'un air offusqué.

" Non, non, pas à cause de **ça**! " expliqua immédiatement l'argenté. " C'est juste que… J'ai trouvé ça terriblement sexy. " dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil de façon assez suggestive. Le plus jeune se sentit rougir.

" Alors faire l'amour avec un sac en papier sur la tête, tu trouves ça… Sexy? " demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. " J'ai toujours su que tu étais bizarre, au fond. " Il se fit un court instant de silence. " Et après réflexion, je refuse de porter à nouveau Chico sur la tête. C'est lui ou moi, Riku. "

" Le choix est vite fait. " dit l'argenté en se levant pour prendre le sac en papier entre ses mains. " Chico est devenu comme un frère. " Il ignora la grimace de son meilleur ami. " Oui, c'est décidé. Demain, je le brûlerai là où tout le monde pourra le voir. Ce sera la fin de la courte vie de ce pauvre – "

" Sac en papier. " termina Sora, agacé par la scène que faisait son ami pour un simple objet. Riku aurait dû devenir acteur. " Avec un peu de chance, je resterai avec toi plus longtemps que lui. " dit-il en souriant.

" Tu as donc aussi peu confiance en moi? " demanda Riku, faussement blessé. Sora se leva et se dirigea vers lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

" Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions : toutes les histoires ne finissent par forcément bien. " dit le châtain en blottissant son visage contre le torse de Riku, qui prit Sora dans ses bras aussi.

" Dans ce cas, profitons-en tant que ça marche. " dit l'argenté, les yeux fermés. Mais au fond de lui-même, il se promettait de tout faire pour que leur histoire dure des décennies.

Fin.

xx-x-xx

A/N : On en rit peut-être, mais je suis certaine qu'il existe des personnes assez cruelles pour faire comme Riku. Je vous souhaite simplement de ne jamais retomber sur des abruti(e)s de ce genre. C'était la petite note fraîche et joyeuse! XD


	5. L'art du 2 en 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

A/N : Et hop, une nouvelle histoire! \o/ Celle-ci est dédiée à Osi-chan, qui a eu l'honneur et le privilège de choisir le thème ET le pairing. Préparez-vous à un truc morbide vu qu'elle m'a défiée d'écrire quelque chose qui a pour mots clés : cimetière et cutter. Comme toujours, j'espère que vous apprécierez! Ah, et désolée, c'est encore une fic-express. Bonne lecture! \o/

xx-x-xx

_L'art d'être au bon endroit_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la ville d'Halloween n'avait rien de très engageant. Il y faisait sombre, des fantômes se baladaient ici et là, un vent glacial soufflait quand le silence vous enveloppait et des rires sinistres semblaient provenir de tous les endroits à la fois. Inutile de dire que Demyx, le joyeux et farfelu joueur de sitar, n'aimait pas **du tout** cette ville. Pourquoi Xemnas l'avait-il justement envoyé ici?! Dire qu'il s'était plaint des Enfers. Le garçon à la coupe excentrique sortit une feuille de papier de la poche de son trench-coat et la porta à ses yeux.

" Alors, trouver le cimetière au cutter et se renseigner sur les cœurs. " dit-il à voix haute. Il jeta un regard alentour et fronça les sourcils. " Il n'y a que des tombes ici. Va savoir si la ville elle-même n'est pas un immense cimetière… " Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

" Encore en train de parler tout seul? " demanda-t-on sur un ton sarcastique, juste derrière le blond. Ce dernier sursauta et fit volte-face, une main posée là où devait se trouver un cœur. La peur, néanmoins, était bien présente.

" X – Xigbar! Ne fais plus ça! " s'exclama Demyx, soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Xigbar. Ce dernier l'observa attentivement, de son unique œil. S'il en avait encore eu deux, nul doute qu'il aurait été vraiment impressionnant – plus que d'ordinaire. " Et je ne parle pas tout seul! Je réfléchis. " ajouta le plus jeune en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

" Les blancs becs dans ton genre sont toujours les premiers à crever. " dit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant en riant. S'il savait…

" Bah, je parie que tu partiras avant moi. Je suis jeune, **moi**. " rétorqua Demyx en souriant malicieusement.

" J'avais remarqué. " marmonna Xigbar en s'approchant du plus jeune. " Allez, le dégénéré. On doit trouver ton cimetière. "

" Attends un peu! " s'exclama le blond en rattrapant son partenaire. " Comment tu sais ça? "

" Xemnas m'a envoyé pour t'aider. Vu comme t'es pas doué, ça vaut mieux. Comment tu as pu te faire avoir par un minus? C'est pourtant pas dur de rapporter un pauvre médaillon. " grommela le plus vieux en marchant droit devant lui.

" Je ne me suis pas fait avoir! " se défendit Demyx. " J'ai simplement perdu le médaillon quand je suis parti. " Il sourit.

" Crétin, tu crois que c'est mieux que de te l'être fait voler? Et tu t'es **enfui**, rien de plus. " dit froidement l'homme à la queue. Il stoppa devant l'entrée d'un cimetière. " Les idiots de ton genre ne devraient même pas vivre. Qui sait si la stupidité n'est pas contagieuse. "

" Là, tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas? " demanda l'autre en faisant la moue. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut enfin que le duo s'était arrêté à l'endroit indiqué sur le papier. " Ah! Le cimetière!! " s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'index vers ledit lieu. Cependant, il se calma aussitôt et fronça les sourcils. " Mais comment être sûr que ce soit le bon? " Il entendit Xigbar grommeler sourdement et se diriger vers un petit bloc de pierre sur lequel avait été posé un objet, sa surface reflétant la lueur de la pleine lune.

" Dans le cimetière au cutter, il y a un cutter, comme son nom l'indique. " dit le plus vieux en prenant le cutter dans sa main. Il examina l'objet et un sourire démentiel fit s'étirer ses fines lèvres. " Ce truc est couvert de sang. "

" Ce n'est vraiment pas très hygiénique, si tu veux mon avis. " fit remarquer Demyx, un sourcil haussé. " Et c'est vraiment dégoûtant. "

" Pourquoi nettoyer ça? Les gens s'en servent pour se **tuer**. Ils n'ont même pas le temps de se rendre compte que la plaie est infec – " Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air confus de son compagnon. " Bah, laisse tomber. Je perds mon temps. "

" Sinon, quel est le rapport avec notre mission concernant les cœurs? " demanda le blond, les bras croisés. " Il n'y a que des morts ici. Leurs cœurs ne nous serviront plus à rien. "

" Exact, et c'est pour ça que nous allons poster des sans-cœurs à cet endroit. Ils s'empareront du cœur de ces idiots avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre fin à leurs jours. " expliqua simplement Xigbar en poussant un long soupir. Il fit une grimace en entendant l'exclamation attendrie de Demyx.

" Oh, c'est vraiment touchant de la part du Supérieur de venir en aide et d'apporter son soutient à tous ces suicidaires. " dit ce dernier en souriant. Le plus vieux se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de continuer son chemin, ouvrant un portail vers leur forteresse par la même occasion.

" Il ne fait que tirer profit de leur faiblesse, rien de plus. Sombre crétin. " marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant Demyx seul. Ce dernier se tourna vers le cimetière et sourit sournoisement, son regard perdant de sa lueur d'amusement et devenant, au contraire, plutôt froid. Il prit le cutter dans sa main et le rangea dans sa poche. Ca n'allait plus avoir aucune utilité maintenant que les sans-cœurs se chargeraient de faire disparaître ces personnes désespérées.

" Si j'avais un cœur, je crois bien que j'en mourrai de rire. " chantonna Demyx, s'imaginant déjà les regards apeurés de ceux qui s'attendraient sûrement à mourir d'une façon plus "naturelle".

Fin.

xx-x-xx

C'est le deux en un, cette fois! \o/ (comme ce sont deux histoires assez courtes)

A/N : Bien, bien, encore une histoire tordue. Cette fois, l'idée m'est venue en allant aux toilettes…. Quoi? C'est un lieu qui inspire beaucoup de gens, je vous assure! XD Bon, bref. Finalement, peut-être que toutes les histoires ne seront pas forcément drôles. On verra comment je m'en sortirai avec cette histoire. J'ai intérêt à faire bien, ma petite peluche du lapin Cassegrain me surveille de près. (Il est trop choupinou!) Bonne lecture! )

Attention, yaoi!

xx-x-xx

_L'art de tromper_

Sora Miyano était la source de tous les ragots de son lycée. Chaque jour, de nouvelles histoires au sujet de ce jeune châtain aux yeux bleus de seize ans se répandaient parmi les élèves. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais c'était difficile quand certaines personnes venaient littéralement lui rire au nez.

Riku Iwatari était nouveau dans le lycée de Sora. Cela faisait quelques jours depuis qu'il avait intégré l'établissement, et il était curieux de savoir pourquoi tout le monde fuyait le châtain comme la peste. Il posa donc la question à ses camarades de classe : Kairi, Naminé et Roxas.

" C'est quelqu'un de vraiment particulier. " commença Roxas, un adolescent de quinze ans aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus, en buvant son verre d'eau. Il fit une légère grimace en déglutissant le liquide. L'eau de la cantine avait vraiment un sale goût. " Il est bizarre. "

" Mieux vaut ne pas t'approcher de lui. " conseilla Kairi, une rousse aux yeux violine, en hochant lentement la tête.

" On dit que tous ceux qui se sont approchés de lui se sont brisés. " ajouta Naminé en repoussant ses cheveux blonds venus se poser sur son épaule. " Ils ne sont plus jamais redevenus comme avant après lui avoir parlé. "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Riku, ses yeux turquoise reflétant sa curiosité naturelle. L'argenté était d'un naturel curieux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des tas de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sora était son centre d'intérêt le plus récent.

" Tu n'as donc jamais entendu ces rumeurs? " demanda Roxas, les yeux écarquillés. " Oh, c'est vrai que tu viens juste d'arriver. " continua-t-il. La sonnerie l'interrompit et il se leva de table avec ses amis pour aller déposer leurs plateaux. " Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais en attendant, ne t'approche pas de lui. Tu ne feras que le regretter. " le prévint-il.

Mais la curiosité de Riku était trop forte et de ce fait, il parla au châtain dès que l'occasion se présenta. La première fois, ils ne parlèrent pas très longtemps, leur seconde discussion dura plus d'une heure et les suivantes ne firent qu'augmenter. Petit à petit, Riku fréquentait moins ses anciens amis et passait la plupart de son temps – pour ne pas dire la totalité – avec le jeune châtain qui avait su le captiver. L'intérêt devint de la sympathie, puis de l'amitié, puis de l'attachement pour enfin se développer en des sentiments bien plus forts et profonds. Sora semblait suivre la même progression et les deux adolescents commencèrent à se fréquenter.

" Riku, tu fais une énorme erreur! " avait prévenu Roxas, sincèrement inquiet pour son ami. " Arrête ça tout de suite avant de t'en mordre les doigts! " Et l'argenté l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Sa relation avec Sora dura plusieurs jours, puis plusieurs semaines et enfin plusieurs mois. Un soir, ils avaient décidé de franchir le pas et Riku vécut l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie et il était certain qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Sora avait été si beau, si attirant, si attaché à son amant pendant cet instant magique, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le jour qui suivit leurs premiers ébats amoureux, Riku approcha le jeune châtain, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il le prit dans ses bras, le dos de son amant pressé tout contre son torse.

" Salut, toi. " murmura le plus grand au creux de son oreille. Il sentit le plus jeune se crisper au creux de ses bras et tourner la tête vers lui, l'air apeuré. Sora fit pour se débattre et se tourna face à Riku dès qu'il eut réussi à se dégager.

" Qu – Qui es-tu?! " s'était exclamé le plus jeune. Riku avait cligné des yeux.

" Ben, Riku. A quoi tu joues? " avait demandé l'argenté en riant doucement. " C'est un nouveau jeu? " Autour d'eux, d'autres élèves observaient la scène, l'air écoeuré par l'attitude de Sora et désolé pour Riku.

" Encore un autre. " avaient murmuré certains.

" Ce type devrait être enfermé. " avaient dit d'autres. Sora les regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait son 'entourage' tenir de tels propos à son sujet mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, au juste.

Ce fut uniquement à ce moment là que Riku apprit la terrible vérité. Sora était déjà sorti avec d'autres personnes auparavant, mais toutes avaient fini par être oubliées après s'être offertes au jeune châtain. Et comme toutes ces personnes, l'argenté sombra dans une dépression atroce, brisé à l'idée que la personne qu'il considérait comme la plus importante l'avait tout bonnement oublié.

Et ses amis lui rendirent visiter pour le consoler. Roxas fit de son mieux pour se retenir de lui dire : " Je te l'avais bien dit. "

Fin

A/N : Ironie du sort, j'écoutais justement Simple and Clean en relisant cette histoire. C'est affolant comme les paroles collent à l'histoire… Oo; frissone


	6. L'art de faire court

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

A/N : Bien, après un long moment d'absence, voilà quelques histoires très courtes, et comme il n'y a aucun intérêt à poster des fics de quelques lignes une par une, je les ai toutes regroupées ici. J'ai dû réfléchir un moment avant de trouver toutes ces idées, mais j'espère que ça vaudra le coup! Alors attention, je me suis littéralement lâchée pour ces histoires. Place à l'humour noir dans son état le plus pur! XD Oh, et les anti-yaoi vont être contents, il n'y en aura pas! \o/

xx-x-xx

_L'art de faire court_

**-Un Homme de parole-**

" Aïe! Stupide – " s'exclama Sora en suçant son doigt blessé. Il faisait des travaux dans la maison que Kairi et lui avaient achetée. Une belle petite affaire. Riku était venu les aider afin que les réparations avancent plus vite. D'autres amis devaient venir un peu plus tard. Kairi, alertée par les jurons poussés par son petit ami, vint immédiatement à ses côtés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, Sora? " demanda-t-elle. Riku vint à son tour et regarda la scène en riant légèrement.

" Je me suis à moitié cloué le doigt. Mais c'est rien. " dit le châtain.

" Ah, mais fais quand même attention. " le prévint Riku en croisant les bras. " Si ça s'infecte et que tu attrapes la gangrène, on va devoir t'amputer. " plaisanta-t-il. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas la blague si drôle que ça.

" Riku, je te jure que si ça arrivait vraiment, je te tuerai et je me tuerai juste après… Parce que je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec la police. " marmonna Sora. Kairi et Riku se mirent à rire et tous reprirent leur travail.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la moitié du bras de Sora était devenue noire et le diagnostic fut catégorique : il fallait l'amputer. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà…

--

**-Un pari stupide-**

Zexion rentrait d'un petit bar, accompagné de Demyx. Tous deux étaient allés s'amuser un peu, avaient bu et avaient tenté de se trouver un peu de compagnie pour la soirée, mais sans succès. Ce qui les avait conduits à boire davantage. Et les voilà dans les rues glacées de la ville à traverser le pont qui les ramèneraient chez eux. Zexion vit son ami se pencher au dessus de la barrière.

" Hé, Zexion! " appela le blond. Son ami le rejoignit, l'air un peu inquiet. " Regarde, c'est de l'eau! " s'exclama-t-il en riant.

" Ça, je le vois bien, merci. " répondit l'autre. Contrairement à son ami, il avait l'air sobre.

" Comment on peut mourir en se jetant d'un pont au dessus de l'eau? Sérieusement, c'est impossible. A moins de tomber bizarrement… " dit Demyx en se grattant la nuque.

" Bien sûr que c'est possible. Si tu ne sais pas nager, tu finis par te noyer. Mais vu la température de l'eau en cette saison, le meilleur nageur en mourrait. " dit Zexion en reprenant son chemin. Mais le blond n'allait pas en rester là.

" Et moi, je te parie que je peux sauter d'ici et pas en crever. " dit le blond en levant le menton d'un air de défi. Demyx était l'un des meilleurs nageurs de son université. Zexion se retourna et se moqua.

" Avec ta tête vide, sûr que tu ne couleras pas. " dit l'autre. Sans prévenir, Demyx enjamba la barrière et sauta. " DEMYX!! " s'écria Zexion en s'approchant du bord. Les remous de l'eau lui indiquèrent l'endroit exact où son ami était tombé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond refaisait surface et agitait les bras. Au début, Zexion pensait qu'il blaguait, mais les cris étouffés par les vagues lui prouvèrent tout le contraire. Ni une ni deux, il imita Demyx et sauta à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, deux corps étaient repêchés dans la rivière. " Ils sont tellement jeunes. " dit un pompier en fermant les sacs contenant les corps des deux jeunes hommes.

" Ces crétins. Se jeter à l'eau par un froid pareil. " dit un autre.

" Ils ne savaient pas nager, c'est tout. "

S'ensuivit une longue querelle. Zexion, du haut du ciel, riait bien fort car encore une fois, il avait eu raison!

--

**-Faites les taire!-**

" Et donc Riku m'a pris la main et m'a dit qu'il m'adorait par-dessus tout. " dit Kairi, l'air rêveur, pendant le cours d'arts plastiques. Sora, lui, n'en pouvait plus.

" Riku ceci, Riku cela. Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ou quoi?! " s'exclama le châtain, furieux.

" Hé, je voulais vous demander - " dit Riku en les rejoignant. Ni une ni deux, Sora se tourna vers lui et lui planta le cutter qu'il tenait à la main en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup.

" Voilà, avec un peu de chance, vous me ficherez la paix avec ce crétin. "

--

**-Une déco morbide-**

Sora préparait les plats pour le repas du réveillon de Noël. Riku l'assistait.

" Dis, ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas, Kairi et toi, que je passe la soirée avec vous? " demanda l'argenté, peu sûr de lui. " Vous vouliez peut-être rester seuls, non? "

" Riku. " dit le châtain en poussant un léger soupir. Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à son meilleur ami. " On ne t'aurait pas proposé de venir si ça nous avait dérangés, tu sais. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Riku l'imita aussitôt. " Et j'espère bien que l'an prochain, tu ramèneras une petite copine chez nous. Je commence à me poser des questions à ton sujet, tu sais. " taquina le plus jeune.

" Ça ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant, c'est tout. " répondit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. Il leva les yeux et admira l'appartement. Il ne cacherait pas qu'il était un peu envieux. Sora et Kairi avaient vraiment l'air heureux ensemble. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur un détail et il fronça les sourcils. " C'est quoi ça? " demanda-t-il en pointant une décoration du doigt.

" Bah, un père noël, tiens! " répondit Sora, les sourcils haussés. Riku eut un sourire en coin.

" Sora, il est **pendu** au plafond. Depuis quand le père noël est-il suicidaire? " demanda-t-il.

" Crois-moi : il avait l'air vraiment bête pendu par les bras. "

--

**-Dans votre assiette ce soir… ou : Pourquoi Roxas a quitté l'Organisation-**

" Hmmm, cette viande est délicieuse, Vexen! " s'exclama Roxas en se léchant les lèvres. Les membres de l'organisation étaient en effectif réduit ce soir là, ce qui rendit le repas d'autant plus appréciable. Axel, assit à côté du blond, lui lança un bref sourire. Tout cinglé qu'il était, Vexen était un véritable cordon bleu.

" Tu peux l'apprécier. " dit l'homme blond, un sourire glacial aux lèvres. " J'ai trouvé ce lapin, planqué dans la bibliothèque. " Roxas laissa tomber sa fourchette.

" Buster… " gémit-il.

--

**-Tout est dans la tête!-**

Lexaeus menait un grand débat avec Vexen.

" Puisque je te dis que c'est truqué! " s'exclamait le blond. " On ne peut pas briser une pierre avec la tête! Ces émissions sont **truquées**! "

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ladite pierre. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et frappa de toutes ses forces. Vexen grimaça en entendant le bruit sinistre qu'avait fait le crâne de Lexaeus qui, contrairement à la plaque cimentée, avait facilement cédé au choc.

--

**-Pour la science!-**

" Mince alors! Ils avaient pourtant le même âge et faisaient la même taille! " s'exclama Vexen, interloqué.

" Je te l'avais bien dit, vieux. " dit Axel, l'air triomphal. " Les petites filles brûlent plus vite! "

--

**-Une mauvaise blague-**

" Bien, Monsieur Iwatari, nous avons vos résultats. " dit Vexen, l'air sérieux. L'homme – prénommé Riku – le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air inquiet. " On a bien trouvé un cancer, mais il est encore opérable. " dit le médecin en souriant. Riku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

" V – Vraiment?! " s'exclama-t-il, des larmes de joies rendant ses yeux brillants.

" Non. En fait, il vous reste à peu près une semaine. "

--

**-Pourquoi Roxas a rejoint l'Organisation-**

" Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel ami. " dit Xemnas, assis sur sa haute chaise, dominant celles de tous les autres membres. Tous étaient en rond. " Commence d'abord par te présenter. "

" Euh, je m'appelle Roxas. " dit le nouveau membre.

" Bonjour, Roxas. " dirent tous les autres en chœur.

" Je suis un simili et je… " bredouilla le blond, les yeux fermés.

" Vas-y, Roxas, nous sommes tous avec toi. " le rassura Xemnas.

" …Je n'ai pas de cœur! " s'exclama Roxas, les poings serrés. Les autres membres l'applaudirent, fiers de lui. Il leur avait tous fallu tellement de temps avant d'accepter cette triste vérité. Tous sauf un.

" Ok, place au buffet gratuit! " s'exclama Axel.

--

**-Pourquoi Roxas a quitté l'Organisation II –**

" Alors c'est tout? Tu t'en vas? " demanda calmement Axel, adossé à l'un des immenses murs de la ville.

" Oui. Je ne manquerai à personne, de toute façon, alors autant partir d'ici. " dit Roxas d'un ton serein. Le roux fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers son ami.

" Si! Tu me manqueras, à moi. " dit-il, les dents serrées. Le blond soupira longuement.

" C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas rester ici. A cause de tes répliques ambiguës, tout le monde pense que je suis gay. " répondit ce dernier avant de quitter définitivement ce qui avait été comme une famille. A peu près.

--

**-D'étranges rêves-**

" Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges. " murmura Sora, allongé sur la plage aux côtés de Riku.

" Quel genre de rêves? " demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Je vois des morts partout. " répondit l'autre. Riku sentit un frisson le parcourir.

--

**-D'étranges rêves II-**

" Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges. " murmura Sora, allongé sur la plage aux côtés de Riku.

" Quel genre de rêves? " demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Je voyage beaucoup, dans des tas de mondes différents. Un canard qui ne sait pas parler et un chien géant m'accompagnent, et je me bats avec une clé immense. Je vous cherche, toi et Kairi, et finalement, quand je vous retrouve enfin, tu essaies de me tuer et je suis obligé de me battre contre toi pour de bon. " répondit le châtain, l'air triste. Il tourna la tête vers Riku, qui s'était mis à rire.

" Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises! On est les meilleurs amis du monde, ça n'arrivera jamais! "

--

**-Ô toi, l'idole de mes rêves-**

Ansem avait toujours trouvé cette petite blonde adorable. Elle venait assister à tous ses concerts et se plaçait au tout premier rang. Il avait souvent dû s'empêcher de rire face aux regards courroucés qu'elle envoyait aux autres fans plus entreprenants qu'elle. Il la trouva bien moins mignonne le jour où elle vint lui annoncer qu'elle ne le cèderait à personne, juste avant de le poignarder.

--

**-Cruauté, quand tu nous tiens… ou : Pourquoi Roxas a quitté l'organisation Prologue-**

" Zut, je suis de corvée de cuisine et je ne sais absolument pas quoi préparer. " gémit Vexen en se promenant dans les couloirs du vaste château, Axel marchant à ses côtés.

" Hé, je peux te filer un tuyau. " chuchota le roux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. " Mais promets-moi de rester discret. "

" Muet comme une tombe. " promit Vexen, intéressé.

" Roxas planque un animal dans la bibliothèque. Depuis le temps qu'il s'en occupe, il doit être bien gros maintenant. " dit le roux. Vexen sourit malicieusement. Il avait trouvé leur dîner!

--

**-Le cirque de Jack-**

Dans le cirque de Jack, tous les spectateurs sortaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Les acrobates, les numéros où des artistes s'enfermaient dans des boîtes transpercées d'épées ou simplement coupées en deux, les clowns qui se jetaient des ballons d'eau ou qui se poursuivaient durant les numéros d'autres artistes; tout laissait rêveur et c'était le cœur en fête que sortaient les visiteurs. Jamais ils ne se demandaient pourquoi ces personnes restaient dans leur boîte, même à la fin du numéro mais peu importait. Ils s'étaient amusés.

Quand on habitait près de l'endroit où s'installait le cirque de Jack, on tremblait quand minuit sonnait et qu'un grand feu de joie était allumé près du chapiteau, répandant une douce odeur de chair carbonisée. Quand on finissait par apprendre l'atroce vérité, il n'y avait plus de chapiteau, plus d'acrobates ni de clowns au sourire soudain si cruel…

--

**-Seul au monde… Ou presque-**

Naminé poussait la chaise roulante dans laquelle Riku était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours. Un stupide accident de voiture, dont il n'était même pas responsable, lui avait retiré son habilité à marcher. Il sortait déjà avec Naminé avant ça et cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'il était cloué dans ce fauteuil. Sa petite amie arrêta de le pousser et le laissa près de l'entrée d'un magasin. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, le visage toujours aussi radieux.

" Je reviens très vite, d'accord? " dit la jeune femme avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Riku avait l'habitude, elle faisait toujours ça. Il pouvait comprendre. Son siège était bien trop large pour passer dans les rayons sans gêner les autres clients. De ce fait, ils s'étaient mis d'accord et Riku attendait Naminé à l'entrée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne revint pas, même trois heures plus tard…

--

**-D'étranges rêves III-**

" Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges. " murmura Sora, allongé sur la plage aux côtés de Riku.

" Quel genre de rêves? " demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Eh bien, je me réveille et je suis sur la plage. Quand je me redresse et que je m'assois, je me rends compte que je suis complètement nu. Ensuite, j'entends rire derrière moi et je me retourne. Et là, vous êtes nus, vous aussi. " répondit l'autre. Riku sentit un frisson le parcourir.

--

**-Faire de la balançoire peut être dangereux-**

" Quand je déploierai mes ailes, tu donneras une impulsion pour que Winnie s'élève encore plus haut. " indiqua maître hibou du haut de sa branche. Sora hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et commença à pousser l'ourson. Il suivit les instructions qu'on lui avait données et peu de temps après, Winnie montait déjà haut dans le ciel. Une dernière impulsion et l'ourson s'envola de son siège, s'écrasant au sol plusieurs mètres devant Sora.

" Oups… " murmura-t-il quand une immense flaque rouge apparut sous le corps inerte de son ancien ami.

--

**-Une chose qu'il n'a pas… ou : Pour finir sur une note positive!-**

" C'est vrai qu'il y a une chance à être moi, parce que j'ai une chose que tu n'auras jamais. " dit Riku en regardant l'immense mer noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

" Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demanda Sora en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Des muscles. "

xx-x-xx


	7. L'art de draguer

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

A/N : Un autre chapitre pour mes histoires courtes! \o/ C'est assez difficile de trouver de bonnes idées pour ce genre d'histoires. Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec Axel et Roxas, que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient énormément. :3 L'idée de ce oneshot m'est venue en écoutant la chanson Date Rape de Sublime… Oui, donc vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce dont ça va parler maintenant. XD Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien de trop méchant. Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez.

xx-x-xx

_L'art du rendez-vous_

Chaque semaine, Roxas allait dans un petit bar au coin de sa rue et y passait une bonne partie de la soirée. Il y avait fait de fabuleuses rencontres, comme celle de Sora, Riku, Naminé et Kairi, ses amis les plus proches. Ah, il ne fallait pas non plus oublier Hayner. Roxas, un adolescent - majeur d'ici peu - aux courts cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus, n'était cependant pas venu dans le but de se faire des amis. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se trouver un **petit** ami. Il faisait partie de ses personnes aux nombreuses difficultés à se trouver l'âme sœur. Tout d'abord, il était de nature relativement timide et ne parlait que très peu. Les amis cités plus tôt étaient des exceptions. Ensuite, se trouver un amant quand on était soi-même un homme s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Il devait faire attention à ne pas chercher à approcher n'importe qui, au risque de finir la soirée dans un sale état. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi compréhensif que son petit groupe d'amis. Finalement, il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement attirant et se dit donc que tous les autres pensaient la même chose de lui.

" La même chose que d'habitude? " Demanda le serveur en souriant chaleureusement à Roxas. Il se nommait Seifer. Il avait semblé très froid au début, mais à force de le voir et de lui parler, il avait fini par apprécier le blond et ils passaient souvent la soirée à discuter entre eux. Plus il y pensait et plus Roxas se rendait compte qu'il ne parlait véritablement qu'aux gens qu'il croisait dans ce bar.

" Oui, s'il te plaît. " Répondit l'adolescent en rendant le sourire de l'autre blond. " Pas trop dur le boulot? "

" On fait aller. Il n'y a jamais trop de clients en fin de semaine. Je pense que les gens préfèrent soit aller dans un resto branché soit aller se soûler dans les boîtes branchées. Ça me rassure de voir qu'il y a encore des gamins raisonnables. " Taquina Seifer en prenant un verre et une bouteille de limonade derrière le comptoir.

" Peut-être bien. " Dit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Il prit le verre que lui tendait son ami et en but une petite gorgée.

" Tu n'as toujours trouvé personne? " Questionna le barman. Roxas secoua la tête. " Je comprends que ce soit difficile, mais faut pas te décourager, petit. Y aura bien un poisson pour venir mordre à l'hameçon. Je me serais bien proposé mais j'ai déjà des vues sur un autre. " Ces propos eurent le mérite de secouer Roxas.

" Quoi? Vraiment? Qui ça? " Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Seifer ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il s'intéressait, lui aussi, aux hommes. Il ne lui en voulait pas, les gens avaient un esprit tellement obtus.

" Le p'tit gars qui traîne souvent avec toi. Le blond avec les cheveux un peu ondulés. " Expliqua le barman en souriant malicieusement. " Tu devrais me l'amener, un de ces soirs. "

" Hayner? Ça alors, il va être ravi d'entendre ça! " Rit Roxas en se tenant le ventre. Le serveur l'observa curieusement. " Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi mais cette andouille n'osait pas aller te voir. Si j'avais su qu'on était pareils, je l'aurais un peu plus poussé à faire le premier pas. " Le regard de Seifer s'illumina subitement.

" C'est presque dans la poche alors. Cool. " Dit-il, satisfait. Il vit la mine de Roxas se renfrogner quelques instants plus tard. " Roxas? "

" Tout le monde s'est trouvé quelqu'un, même mes amis gays. Pourquoi pas moi? " Marmonna le plus jeune, la mine déconfite. Il but une longue gorgée de sa limonade et soupira. Seifer jugea plus malicieux de ne rien dire et il se contenta donc de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, en guise de réconfort.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma au son du tintement d'un carillon mais Roxas n'y fit pas attention. Il s'agissait certainement d'un couple, comme d'habitude. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand un étranger vint s'asseoir subitement à côté de lui. Il l'ignora pendant un long moment mais quand il sentit qu'on l'observait attentivement, le blond ne put se retenir de tourner la tête.

A côté de lui était assis un homme clairement plus âgé que lui, de cinq à six ans environ. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, que l'inconnu semblait avoir tenté de plaquer en arrière sans y parvenir complètement. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant furent ce qui frappa Roxas le plus. Et sous ces yeux se trouvaient deux petites marques en forme de larmes, ou de losanges; il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

" C'est encore mieux de face. " Dit l'inconnu, l'air espiègle. L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, bouche bée.

" Pardon? " Finit-il par dire.

" Toi. Tu es encore mieux quand on te voit de face. " Précisa le roux en souriant. Seifer arriva et prit sa commande, faisant discrètement un clin d'œil à Roxas, qui rougit. " Au fait, mon nom, c'est Axel. " Offrit Axel en tendant la main au blond.

" Roxas. " Répondit-il en serrant la main du roux. " C'est la première fois que vous venez ici? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu auparavant. " Ajouta-t-il, en se disant que si Axel était déjà venu, il l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà. Seifer revint avec un verre de liqueur qu'il posa devant Axel. Oui, ce type était plus vieux que Roxas, il en était certain maintenant.

" C'est la première fois, en effet. J'avais envie de changer un peu. Par contre, **toi**, tu sembles être un habitué. " Remarqua le roux en haussant un sourcil. L'adolescent rit nerveusement.

" Et comment, si c'est un habitué. " Intervint Seifer en s'accoudant au comptoir. " Ça va faire des semaines qu'il vient ici chaque vendredi soir. "

" Vraiment? Tout seul? " Demanda le nouveau, l'air intéressé. Seifer fit oui de la tête. " Pourquoi donc? " Cette fois, il parlait directement à Roxas.

" Bah, pour plusieurs raisons dont je n'ai pas trop envie de parler. " Admit le blond, gêné. Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter sa vie. Le serveur eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien ajouter et d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients.

Au cours de la soirée, Roxas apprit qu'Axel était étudiant en informatique pour devenir ingénieur, qu'il avait 24 ans et qu'il avait déjà eu quelques relations amoureuses qui s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec cuisant.

" Vous finirez bien par trouver la bonne personne. " Le consola Roxas en souriant timidement. C'était étrange de dire ça alors qu'il n'y croyait même pas quand il s'agissait de lui-même. Mais Axel avait sûrement plus de chances de se trouver une copine.

" T'es un bon p'tit gars. Tu me plais bien. " Répondit le roux en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du blond. Il fit signe à Seifer de leur apporter un autre verre, ce qu'il fit. Roxas observa quelque chose dans un coin du bar et juste avant qu'Axel ne lui donne son verre, il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe dans un liquide. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le roux remettre la main dans sa poche.

" _Génial. Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à moi et que c'était réciproque, je retombe sur un violeur. _" Pensa-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à bouder. Il baissa les yeux sur son verre et observa les bulles remonter à la surface. Il ne savait pas trop si la drogue que contenait le liquide était effervescente ou non. Il n'aurait pas su le dire comme sa boisson était gazéifiée par avance. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'Axel avait agi. Peut-être avait-il même choisi de parler à Roxas par rapport à ça. Le jeune blond tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Tous, sauf lui, buvaient des boissons alcoolisées. Il se sentit soudain très bête.

" Portons un toast. " Proposa soudain Axel en levant son verre vers l'adolescent. " À notre rencontre! "

Roxas hésita un moment et observa les deux verres. Que devait-il faire? Dire à Axel qu'il avait deviné ses intentions et ne plus revoir la seule personne à s'être intéressée à lui, ou prétendre qu'il n'avait rien vu et espérer garder un bon souvenir de cette soirée? Etait-il seulement prêt à aller jusqu'au bout? Avec un soupir misérable, il prit son verre et le fit se rencontrer avec celui d'Axel.

" Quel enthousiasme. " Fit remarquer le plus grand après avoir bu une gorgée. Il observa attentivement le blond et le vit poser son verre, à présent à moitié vide. L'autre garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais le roux se mordait douloureusement l'intérieur de la lèvre. Qu'avait-il fait?

" Tu l'as dit. " Rétorqua le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il était tombé bien bas pour en arriver là… Qu'est-ce que ça allait lui apporter d'avoir une aventure d'un soir? Il ne ferait que souffrir davantage de sa solitude, voilà ce que ça lui rapporterait.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et, petit à petit, le blond sentit son corps entier s'engourdir un peu plus et ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

" Je crois que je vais pas tarder. Fatigué. " Dit-il en faisant mine de bailler. En réalité, mis à part le fait qu'il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes, il se sentait bien.

" Tu veux que je te raccompagne? " Proposa le roux, haussant innocemment un sourcil.

À cette question, Seifer avait subitement tourné la tête vers eux et observait Roxas d'un air sévère, comme pour le mettre en garde, mais l'adolescent ne le vit pas.

" Hm, pourquoi pas. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas. " Répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. Et voilà, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent.

" Si je pose la question, c'est que ça ne m'ennuie pas. " Dit Axel, le sourire aux lèvres. Il paya leurs additions et passa un bras autour des épaules de Roxas pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre durant le court trajet jusqu'à sa voiture. Les passants regardaient le blond d'un air dégoûté, pensant qu'il était ivre. Mais les deux garçons savaient de quoi il en retournait.

Axel ouvrit la porte du côté passager et fit monter Roxas. La porte se referma et l'adolescent sentit une sueur froide le couvrir. Il passa une main dans son dos mais son T-shirt était complètement sec. Il soupira.

" Où est-ce que je t'amène? " Demanda le plus vieux en montant à son tour. Il écouta attentivement les indications du plus jeune et démarra le véhicule. Il suivit le chemin jusque chez Roxas mais, à la dernière intersection, il continua tout droit au lieu de tourner à droite. Ils se dirigeaient vers une zone découverte où ne se trouvaient que de vastes champs abandonnés. Peu de personnes passaient par ici.

Etonnamment, Roxas se sentit plus détendu. Personne ne les verrait ici. Peu après, la voiture s'arrêta sur un chemin de terre un peu en retrait de la route principale et le roux se tourna vers son jeune passager.

" Comment te sens-tu? " Demanda Axel en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

" Un peu patraque. " Admit l'adolescent. " J'ai l'impression d'être aussi lourd qu'une vache. "

" Vraiment? " Fit le roux, l'air amusé. " Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à te sentir mieux. "

Lentement, le plus âgé se pencha vers Roxas et lui lécha le contour de l'oreille. Il sentit le blond frissonner et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait bien qu'une part de lui-même lui hurlait de s'arrêter tant qu'il en était encre temps. Il fut un peu surpris quand le plus jeune ne protesta pas et il se dit simplement que la drogue devait rendre ses réactions moins vives. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de sa jeune victime et détacha la ceinture de sécurité du blond pour ensuite laisser sa main se glisser sous le T-shirt de Roxas pour caresser sa peau. Axel s'avança un peu plus et actionna un levier pour baisser le dossier du siège passager. Durant tout ce temps, Roxas ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Quand le roux n'entendit ni complainte et ne le sentit même pas se débattre, il se recula et observa le visage de l'adolescent. Ce dernier semblait avoir le regard dans le vague et lorsque son regard croisa celui de son agresseur, aucune trace de peur n'y résidait.

" Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? " Se demanda alors le roux, sentant une vague de panique l'envahir. Il profitait d'un mineur, voilà ce qu'il faisait, et le pauvre garçon ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le roux sentit son estomac se nouer et il se redressa. Sans dire un mot, il démarra le véhicule et reconduisit le blond jusque chez lui.

--

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, environ, depuis cette soirée. Roxas était retourné dans le bar, comme à son habitude, et y passait ses soirées à se morfondre, comme à son habitude. Sauf que Seifer se rendit compte que son jeune ami semblait encore plus déprimé que d'ordinaire. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce qui mettait Roxas dans un tel état. Etrangement, la drogue qu'il avait ingérée n'avait pas eu les effets escomptés et il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

" Même un violeur ne veut pas de moi… " Se plaignit le jeune blond en regardant tristement son verre de limonade. Il avait parlé à voix tellement basse que personne ne l'avait entendu. Fort heureusement. Que penserait Seifer s'il savait que son jeune ami avait laissé un parfait inconnu profiter de lui? Ou plutôt, **tenter** de profiter de lui. Il poussa un autre grognement sourd et posa le front sur le bord du comptoir. Il finirait ses jours seuls, il en était certain.

Les portes de l'établissement s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une légère brise qui fut la bienvenue dans la pièce dont la chaleur devenait étouffante. Roxas entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et passer commande. La voix de l'inconnu attira son attention et il se redressa brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec nul autre que son agresseur.

" Euh… Salut. " Dit timidement le roux en évitant soigneusement le regard de son voisin. Il resta silencieux pendant un court instant avant de continuer. " Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. "

Le blond ne répondit rien et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler le long de ses joues sans même qu'il puisse les retenir. Lorsque le plus grand s'en rendit compte, il paniqua et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait surpris. Il reporta enfin son attention sur l'adolescent. " Je – J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? "

" Alors ça veut dire que tu ne savais déjà pas ce que tu faisais avant d'essayer de me faire l'am – " Commença le blond en sanglotant. Axel plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifié, pour le faire taire.

" Idiot, ne parle pas si fort! " Chuchota Axel en souriant nerveusement à Seifer, qui les regardait étrangement. Le barman lui lança un regard mauvais quand il se rendit compte que Roxas pleurait. " Ecoute, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'aurais pas dû te droguer ni essayer de profiter de toi, ok? C'était pas cool. "

" Mais je n'ai pas essayé de t'en empêcher alors pourquoi tu as arrêté? " Répondit l'autre garçon à voix basse. Il renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

" Attends, tu te souviens de tout? " Demanda le roux, horrifié. Roxas fit oui de la tête. " C'est pas vrai. "

" Je peux te demander une chose? " Questionna lentement le plus jeune en tendant timidement une main pour la poser sur celle d'Axel, dont le corps entier se raidit suite au contact. Il se contenta de faire oui de la tête. " Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, moi, ce soir là? "

Il se fit un moment de silence pendant lequel le roux sembla réfléchir sérieusement. Pourquoi avait-il choisi Roxas? Il était seul au comptoir et semblait attendre quelque chose, quelqu'un. Le regard d'Axel avait été immédiatement été attiré par cette silhouette solitaire et une force invisible l'avait conduit tout droit vers le blond.

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit le roux, l'air soucieux. " Quand je suis entré, je t'ai tout de suite remarqué et j'ai eu envie de te connaître un peu plus. Bon, j'avoue que je ne m'y suis pas vraiment pris comme il fallait mais bon… "

" Mais ça a marché. " Termina le plus jeune avec un doux sourire.

" Vraiment? " Roxas hocha la tête.

" Je suis même prêt à recommencer, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me donner ce truc, ça m'arrangerait. Les effets ne sont pas particulièrement agréables. " Fit savoir le blond avec une légère grimace. Axel lui sourit tendrement avant de lui donner un court baiser, préférant ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Oui, finalement, Axel allait le gagner, ce pari avec Réno.

Fin

xx-x-xx

A/N : Libre à vous de décider quel était le pari, mais pour ceux qui veulent savoir auquel je pensais, Réno et Axel ont fait le pari de réussir à avoir un rencard avec une personne toute désignée par chacun d'eux, quelles que soient les méthodes utilisées. (Axel est allé un peu loin, pour le coup)


	8. L'art d'être différent

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

A/N : Nouveau oneshot pour la série noire! \o/ Et on reprend le bon vieux couple Riku/Sora. Je me suis mise à lire Akumetsu depuis quelques temps et j'aime beaucoup ce manga (je viens de voir qu'il est sorti en France depuis belle lurette, d'ailleurs), même si c'est pas le genre d'histoire qui m'accroche d'habitude. Bref, à force de le lire, j'ai eu cette petite idée qui n'a plus voulu sortir de ma tête et je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour Tout un art! Je vous offre donc une autre facette de mon côté tordu. Bonne lecture!

xx-x-xx

_L'art d'être différent_

Il faisait nuit noire et la pluie tombait drue. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas bouger. Ces yeux qui le fixaient dans cette ruelle étroite et sombre semblaient briller au cœur de la pénombre. Leur effet avait été instantané. C'était comme voir la foudre tomber juste à ses pieds. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur d'être la prochaine cible mais en même temps, il était intrigué et voulait s'approcher. Lorsque l'inconnu dissimulé par les ténèbres de la nuit s'aperçut que le témoin ne bougerait ni ne crierait pas, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et sortit de sa cachette. La lumière d'un réverbère tout proche éclaira une silhouette à la carrure imposante et des cheveux d'un blond platine presque argenté. Et quand l'homme se tourna vers l'observateur, ces mêmes orbes turquoise et froids se posèrent sur lui. La menace était tellement claire qu'il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

--

Deux jours plus tard, les journaux ne parlaient plus que du meurtre qui avait eu lieu quelques nuits plus tôt. La victime était un riche aristocrate qui avait fait fortune grâce à de multiples détournements de fonds mais cette information n'avait été révélée qu'après la mort de l'individu. La plupart des habitants s'inquiétaient et ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : que le criminel soit arrêté et enfermé en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La peur s'était vite propagée. Cela faisait à présent une trentaine de corps qui avaient été retrouvés ce mois là. Et chaque cadavres avait son lot de secrets que la morale et parfois même la bienséance empêchaient de divulguer au grand jour. On déduisit que l'assassin n'agissait pas seul. Un complice se chargeait d'envoyer une lettre anonyme après la mort de chaque victime dans laquelle il révélait les méfaits du défunt. Ainsi, en plus d'être accablées par le chagrin, les familles des victimes étaient aussi frappées par la honte et pointées du doigt par celles qui pouvaient être les prochaines cibles d'un nouveau scandale.

L'affaire avait pris tant d'ampleur que les écoles mêmes étaient des endroits idéaux pour échanger les plus petites informations, allant des dernières extravagances de madame F. à la vue de monsieur N. en galante compagnie alors que sa femme était à un banquet. Les familles les plus modestes s'amusaient et se régalaient des rumeurs qui parcouraient la ville tandis que les plus aisés étaient frappés d'une soudaine paranoïa.

Mais l'histoire ne s'intéresse pas à ces personnes, au fond, bien trop banales. Dans cette même ville, il était un jeune homme qui débutait tout juste ses études universitaires. C'était lui la cible des critiques avant que ne surviennent ces meurtres. Tous le qualifiaient d'étrange, de garçon hors-norme. Il était d'un naturel avenant mais ne fréquentait pas tellement les gens, au point qu'il finit par passer complètement inaperçu aux yeux de tous, surtout après que les lumières se soient tournés vers un autre inconnu. Il aurait pu se rendre au poste de police et dire qu'il avait rencontré le meurtrier qui sévissait depuis des mois mais il ne le fit pas. À quoi bon dénoncer un homme qui ne faisait que rendre service à d'autres? Il n'aimait pas la plupart des victimes, entre autre parce que c'était certaines d'entre elles qui avaient provoqué sa perte. Il ne vivait plus qu'avec son père et faisait d'énormes efforts pour qu'ils survivent après que l'homme ait été renvoyé de son travail. Mais tout ce que ces habitants voyaient, c'était Sora l'Exclu.

Ce jeune châtain de dix-huit ans se trouvait lui-même assez particulier, surtout depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis cette fameuse nuit. Son esprit était hanté par ces yeux perçants qui le rendaient incapable de faire le plus petit geste; ce regard froid et cruel qui l'avait mis en garde. Sora était irrésistiblement attiré par cet inconnu et il se surprit à vouloir le revoir. Il savait que c'était risqué, qu'il risquerait d'être tué car il était une menace pour ce meurtrier mais mourir de la main d'une si belle personne ne le gênait en rien.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui après une dure journée à l'université et posa ses affaires dans le couloir d'entrée. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Son père avait dû s'absenter et ne rentrerait que bien plus tard, comme toujours. L'adolescent se rendit dans le salon et alluma la lumière pour finalement stopper net, face au canapé.

" Bonsoir, Sora. "

Il était là, juste devant lui. Cet homme qui faisait trembler la ville toute entière. Le châtain reconnut instantanément ces cheveux presque blancs et ce regard glacial qui, une fois de plus, s'était posé sur lui et ne le quittait plus. La logique aurait voulu que Sora prenne peur et se sauve ou demande à cet inconnu comment il avait pu entrer chez lui alors que tout était fermé à clé, mais il ne dit absolument rien et se contenta d'observer son vis-à-vis assis sur le sofa. L'argenté, voyant que le plus jeune ne réagissait pas, se leva et s'approcha de lui.

" Que fait un jeune homme dans les rues à une heure aussi tardive? " Questionna le plus grand en se plaçant juste devant Sora.

" Je rentre de cours. " Répondit le châtain sans quitter le plus grand des yeux. " Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? "

À cette question, l'homme sourit au plus jeune et passa les doigts dans les mèches châtaines de Sora, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" Je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Mais j'en sais encore plus sur ton père. "

" C'est pour lui que vous êtes ici, alors? " Questionna Sora d'un air complètement neutre. Il sentit la main glisser dans ses cheveux, puis le long de sa joue pour enfin se resserrer sensiblement autour de son cou.

" Puisque j'ai pu parvenir jusqu'ici sans la moindre difficulté, j'en déduis que tu n'as rien dit? " Demanda l'argenté en serrant un peu plus son étreinte. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme soit pris de panique et finisse par souhaiter avoir tout raconté mais, au contraire, Sora ferma les yeux et resta immobile. Le criminel, surpris, lâcha Sora et fronça les sourcils.

" Tu n'essaies même pas de te débattre? " Demanda-t-il, les bras à présent croisés. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux et observa son interlocuteur, l'air toujours aussi neutre.

" Je n'ai pas peur de mourir si c'est vous qui prenez ma vie. " Dit franchement Sora. L'autre fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

" Tu n'es vraiment pas un type comme les autres, n'est-ce pas? " Fit le plus grand en reprenant place sur le divan. " J'ai lu dans ton dossier que tu n'es pas du genre à t'entourer d'amis. Pourquoi? "

Le châtain observa le meurtrier pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot. Puis, il finit par s'asseoir à ses cotés et lui lança un regard amusé.

" Je ne vous le dirai pas si vous ne me donnez pas votre nom. Ce n'est pas juste que vous soyez le seul à connaître le mien. " Fit-il en mettant les mains derrière la tête tandis qu'il se laissa tomber tout contre le dossier du sofa. L'autre l'observa étrangement, se demandant certainement s'il était sage de révéler son identité.

" Riku. " Répondit enfin l'argenté sans jamais perdre de son sang froid. " Ta réponse? "

" Les gens ne font que se moquer de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais perdre mon temps avec eux si c'est pour qu'ils disent du mal de moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné? "

" Je vois. "

Il se fit un lourd silence entre les deux hommes et le plus jeune décida de se lever un instant en disant qu'il reviendrait rapidement. En effet, il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres en main. Il en tendit un à Riku et reprit place à ses côtés. Le criminel était complètement perdu à cet instant.

" Tu m'as vu tuer cet homme; j'entre chez toi par effraction; je te laisse savoir que j'ai l'intention de m'en prendre à ton père et malgré tout ça, tu m'offres à boire? " Demanda le plus grand, un sourcil haussé. Il but une gorgée du liquide et se rendit compte que c'était de la limonade tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

" Qui dit que cette boisson n'est pas empoisonnée? " Questionna le plus jeune avec un sourire à la fois amusé et froid. L'autre baissa son verre et tourna brusquement la tête vers le plus jeune. " La prudence est de rigueur pour une personne comme vous. Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser avoir par les apparences. " Fit Sora en prenant le verre de Riku pour en boire une gorgée à son tour et faire comprendre au meurtrier qu'il n'y avait en vérité aucun poison.

" Je t'imagine assez mal essayer de tuer quelqu'un. " Admit l'argenté en observant l'adolescent se lécher les lèvres brièvement. " Cela dit, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de m'arrêter? "

" Même si je le voulais, j'en serais bien incapable. " Répondit le plus jeune avec un long soupir. " Je sais que mon père a accompli un grand nombre de méfaits, je ne suis pas si stupide. " Il désigna rapidement la maison dans laquelle ils se situaient. " Je sais bien qu'un tel luxe a un prix et que ce n'est pas un homme sans emploi qui peut se le permettre. L'argent doit bien provenir de quelque part et il est certain que ça n'est pas de moi et du misérable salaire que je gagne avec mon mi-temps. " Sora fixa alors le sol du regard. " J'ai bien essayé de l'aider pour qu'il arrête mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, même quand je lui ai dit que vous finiriez par vous en prendre à lui. Il s'est contenté de me rire au nez et m'a répondu qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. "

" Il aurait pu avoir vu juste. " Répondit Riku en finissant son verre d'un trait. " On dirait qu'il apprit, je ne sais comment, que je devais venir ici ce soir et que j'avais pour mission de tuer quiconque était dans la maison, qu'il s'agisse de ton père ou même de toi. " Il se fit un court instant de silence. " Mes supérieurs se fichent pas mal de savoir qui paie pour les crimes. Si c'était retombé sur toi, ils s'en seraient largement contentés. "

" Mon père savait et pourtant il… " Murmura le châtain, dont le corps s'était mis à trembler après cette révélation.

" Visiblement, sa propre vie a bien plus de valeur que la tienne. " Fit savoir l'argenté en se levant enfin.

" Alors… Vous allez me tuer à sa place? " Questionna l'autre garçon sans croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il se contenta de serrer son verre entre ses mains et attendit une réponse.

" Qu'y a-t-il de drôle à tuer une personne consentante? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'en prendre à plus faible que moi. " Répondit Riku en attrapant le manteau qu'il avait posé sur l'un des fauteuils. Sora ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. " Je reviendrai une autre fois et je règlerai son compte à ton père. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. " Ajouta-t-il. En vérité, il se fichait de connaître l'opinion du jeune homme.

" Alors, ça veut dire que nous nous reverrons bientôt? " Questionna Sora en levant un regard plein d'espoir vers l'assassin, qui haussa un sourcil avant de hocher timidement la tête. " Je – Je laisse toujours la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte alors… Vous pourrez entrer par là. Je dirai que je ne vous ai pas entendu. "

L'argenté lui tourna le dos tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de se décider à parler à nouveau.

" Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Il s'agit bien de ton père, non? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt prendre sa défense? "

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" Quel père sacrifierait son fils pour payer ses dettes? "

" Il y a autre chose. " Se contenta de dire Riku en se tournant enfin vers le châtain qui vit le même regard que cette fameuse nuit se poser sur lui. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et ne chercha pas à le cacher.

" Il n'a jamais eu de père que le nom. C'était ma mère qui s'occupait de moi pendant qu'il était trop occupé à magouiller pour passer du temps avec sa propre famille. J'ai toujours pensé que c'est à cause de lui si elle est partie… " Admit Sora en se tordant douloureusement les doigts. De toute évidence, c'était un sujet resté sensible. L'autre garçon l'observa sans rien dire et si le plus jeune avait levé la tête à ce moment là, il aurait pu voir s'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du bourreau.

" Je ne l'ai pas connue directement mais l'un de mes amis m'a parlé d'elle il y a longtemps de cela. Il y a environ cinq ans, il me semble. " Commença le plus grand en revenant s'asseoir près de Sora. Ce dernier l'observa et attendit d'en savoir davantage. " Il était chargé de la tuer pour les mêmes raisons que moi il y a sept ans de cela. "

" Sept ans? Mais c'est à ce moment là… "

" Qu'elle est partie. Tout comme aujourd'hui, cet ami avait pour mission de tuer quiconque se trouvait chez vous ce soir là. Apparemment, tu étais sorti et ton père était resté à son travail pour échapper à sa sentence. Cette pauvre femme avait accepté d'être tuée à la place de son mari à la seule condition qu'il ne te soit fait aucun mal. Visiblement, Demyx – l'ami en question – avait parlé de toi et elle a dû prendre peur. " Expliqua l'argenté en fixant le plafond du regard. Il pouvait presque imaginer le visage de son ami tandis qu'il lui racontait cette histoire.

" Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien fait? " Demanda le plus jeune avant d'ajouter précipitamment : " Ce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire! "

" Parce qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier pour te protéger. Ça n'a jamais été dans les habitudes de Demyx de tuer des personnes aux intentions si pures. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon quand il m'a raconté ça, mais je crois que je comprends maintenant. " Avoua l'argenté en portant enfin son attention sur son voisin. Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confus. " Après tout, cette femme et toi êtes pareils. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda le plus jeune, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Cette fois, il vit le sourire de Riku et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. " Je – Je n'ai même pas cherché à protéger – "

" Vous êtes tous les deux prêts à mourir mais ce n'est jamais pour protéger cette ordure. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes incapables de vous tuer. " Le coupa l'argenté en amenant une main sur la joue de Sora pour la seconde fois. " Mais je dois avouer que ton cas est loin d'être aussi sain. "

L'autre ne répondit rien et regarda sur le côté. Lui-même savait qu'il n'était pas normal de se sentir attiré par un homme qu'il avait vu tuer de sang froid et qui avait la ferme intention de s'en prendre à l'un de ses parents. Il aurait dû le détester, le dénoncer dès l'instant où il avait été épargné par ce criminel. Il aurait dû mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit.

" Je le sais bien. " Murmura le châtain en serrant l'étoffe de son pantalon entre ses doigts. Riku l'observa d'un air absent avant de finalement poser une main sur l'un des genoux du châtain, qui sursauta légèrement suite au contact.

" On dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent mais dans notre cas, je ne vois pas tellement en quoi nous sommes différents. " Murmura le plus grand en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sora qui, une nouvelle fois, resta sans voix. Cette fois, Riku ne le regardait pas d'un air menaçant. Non, c'était autre chose. " Je reviendrai dans quelques jours et puisque tu me l'as si gentiment proposé, j'entrerai par la fenêtre de ta chambre. " Ajouta-t-il à l'oreille du châtain.

Sora vit l'argenté se redresser et continuer à le regarder. Le plus jeune ferma alors les yeux et attendit. Quand rien ne se passa, il ouvrit les paupières et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Tout ça semblait presque n'avoir été qu'un rêve…

--

Le lendemain matin, Sora décida de sécher les cours. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à sortir de chez lui. Lorsqu'il s'était couché après le départ de Riku, le châtain s'était pleinement rendu compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement et n'avait pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si Riku ne réussissait pas à mettre la main sur son père? Serait-il vraiment tué à sa place? Son père continuerait-il à vivre comme si de rien n'était sans être puni? Telles étaient les questions qui lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit depuis qu'il avait regagné sa chambre.

Quand Sora se trouva seul dans le salon, la scène de la veille sembla soudain irréelle, comme s'il ne s'était jamais s'agit que d'un rêve. Certains auraient considéré cela comme un cauchemar mais pour lui, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il sentait encore la main de Riku sur sa joue, froide et chaude à la fois. Le contact tel que sa peau en avait fait l'expérience était glacé, mais son cœur, lui, avait trouvé cette main pleine de chaleur. Il finit par se demander qui des deux avait raison.

Sa réflexion ne fut pas poussée plus loin car quelqu'un entra dans la demeure. Son père, sans nul doute. Le châtain regarda l'horloge du salon et remarqua que dix heures du matin étaient déjà passées depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Enfin, l'homme pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait son fils avec une certaine appréhension, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il devait certainement s'attendre à se trouver face à un cadavre mais quand il se décida à entrer, son fils était bien vivant et le regardait fixement sans laisser son visage trahir la moindre émotion.

" Oh, euh, Sora? Tu es là? " Demanda l'adulte en posant une sacoche noire sur la table en chêne. Le fils le suivit du regard, un sourcil haussé.

" Oui. Tu as l'air surpris de me voir." Constata le plus jeune, l'air toujours aussi neutre. L'homme pâlit un peu et tourna abruptement le dos à sa progéniture.

" Euh, c'est que… " Réfléchit rapidement l'autre. " Tu devrais être à l'école, non? " Dit-il en retirant sa veste, le dos toujours tourné à Sora, qui fronça les sourcils.

Ce sale type n'allait rien lui dire. Il allait sûrement se trouver de mauvaises excuses pour sortir tous les soirs et attendre sagement que Riku achève sa besogne. Mais le châtain n'allait sûrement pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

" Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Je pense que je dois couver un rhume." Mentit aisément le fils en portant une main à son front.

" Ce ne serait pas étonnant avec le temps qu'il fait depuis quelques jours. Je crois qu'il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. " Dit le père en sortant du salon pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Sora l'entendit ouvrir un placard, puis le frigo. " Ça tombe vraiment mal. Je ne pourrai même pas rester pour m'occuper de toi pendant un bon moment. L'un de mes amis m'a demandé de l'aider sur un de ses projets; le même que je suis allé voir hier soir. "

"_ Et voilà, je m'en doutais. _" Pensa le châtain en fronçant les sourcils. " Ce n'est rien. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. "

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Sora attendit une réponse de son père. Ce dernier apparut à l'entrée du salon, deux verres à la main. Le plus jeune les reconnut : c'était ceux qu'il avait utilisés quand Riku était venu la veille.

" Pourquoi y a-t-il deux verres dans l'évier? Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu? " Demanda l'homme d'une voix presque tremblante. Sora vit clairement les pupilles de son père se rétrécir.

" Je suis descendu pendant la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau. Je ne voulais pas utiliser celui de la veille. " Se contenta de répondre Sora en haussant les épaules. " Et puis, qui viendrait ici? Tu n'étais pas là et je ne parle à personne. " Ajouta-t-il. Il se retint de sourire face à la mine déconfite de son père. Il devait paniquer et devait sûrement se demander si son fils disait la vérité.

" _Il ne l'a pas volé. _" Se dit l'adolescent en se levant. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans rien ajouter d'autre.

--

Un peu moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée et, fidèle à ses propos, le père de Sora sortait tous les soirs pour ne rentrer que le lendemain matin. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de compter le nombre de verres présents dans l'évier avant de partir et à son retour, le lendemain. Le châtain l'avait facilement compris mais n'eut pas besoin de le savoir pour prendre ses précautions. Il se souvenait avoir entendu l'homme proliférer des injures lorsqu'il vit que son fils avait fait la vaisselle. Pour une fois, la corvée avait du bon.

Même s'il était inutile de s'en occuper.

Riku n'était pas revenu. Peut-être allait-il simplement les laisser tranquille? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il reviendrait. En attendant, Sora faisait de son mieux pour rendre son père complètement fou. Le pauvre homme avait finit par être frappé par la paranoïa et le moindre regard que lui jetaient les habitants de la ville semblait le menacer. Ainsi, il finit par s'enfermer dans son bureau à longueur de journée pour n'en sortir que le soir. Et quand il revenait le lendemain, il y retournait et s'enfermait à nouveau. Pour Sora, c'était comme s'il vivait seul à présent. Il en avait déjà l'impression auparavant mais ça semblait bien plus réel maintenant. Il joua le rôle du fils attentionné à la perfection et apporta à manger à son père chaque soir.

" Qu'est-ce que ton vieux père deviendrait sans toi, Sora? " Avait dit l'adulte, un soir où il s'était mis à sangloter, recroquevillé au sol.

" Oui, que deviendrais-tu? " Avait simplement répondu le fils. Quand l'homme releva la tête, il vit à quel point ces mots étaient forcés. Dans un accès de rage, probablement provoqué par son délire, il avait frappé son fils et l'avait brusquement repoussé avant de lui jeter son repas à la figure.

Sora stoppa son rôle de fils modèle tout net.

Neuf heures du soir sonnèrent quand le châtain eut fini de nettoyer la vaisselle. Il entendit son père courir dans la maison avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Puis il entendit sa voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. À nouveau, l'adulte avait réussi à s'enfuir et il était complètement seul chez lui. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas lent et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Quand tout cela allait-il cesser? Il en avait assez de toujours être seul. À l'université, on se moquait de lui ou on l'ignorait complètement; chez lui, il n'avait jamais parlé avec personne d'autre que sa mère, la seule à s'être intéressée à lui.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me rejette toujours? " Se demanda tout haut le garçon avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer comme un enfant. Pourquoi se retenir? Personne ne le saurait. Il laissa alors de grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues et se mit à sangloter. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit quand l'image de son propre père dans le même état lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait trouvé le spectacle répugnant et pourtant, il faisait la même chose à présent. Il se redressa subitement, agrippa son oreiller et le jeta contre le mur face à lui de toutes ses forces, la respiration haletante et les sourcils froncés. " Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi, bon sang?! "

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il crut que le visiteur frappait à la porte d'entrée mais une ombre dans sa chambre lui fit savoir que c'était à sa fenêtre que se trouvait son visiteur. Il tourna la tête et à ce moment précis, un éclair fendit le ciel et révéla la silhouette de l'inconnu, qui n'était autre que Riku. Depuis quand s'était-il mis à pleuvoir si fort? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Le châtain se précipita vers la porte-fenêtre française qui menait au balcon de sa chambre et laissa entrer l'argenté. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et ses cheveux se collaient à son visage et à son cou. Il avait le même air que ces pauvres chiots abandonnés en pleine rue. Sauf que ce chiot-ci était clairement mécontent.

" Foutu orage. " Se contenta de déclarer l'assassin en repoussant quelques mèches de son front, pour grommeler sourdement quand elles retombèrent aussitôt devant ses yeux.

" Attendez-moi ici, je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous sécher! " Dit le plus jeune en se précipitant hors de sa chambre. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Il appréhendait assez cette nouvelle rencontre car, malgré tout, il se souvenait avant toute chose que si Riku venait, ce n'était pas pour des raisons respectables. Mais en même temps, il était content car il n'allait pas être seul pendant toute la soirée. C'était un peu comme recevoir un ami chez lui; un ami avec lequel il pouvait passer un peu de bon temps et discuter de tout et de rien, comme la mort imminente de son père ou la sienne.

Cette pensée, fort étrangement, fit ricaner le châtain. Il imaginait mal l'argenté parler de choses aussi communes que le dernier épisode du feuilleton en vogue ou des caprices d'une star multimillionnaire révélés dans un magazine bon marché. Ce qui l'amena à se demander de quoi Riku pouvait bien parler en dehors de son travail et avec qui. Il avait certainement des amis, contrairement à lui, avec qui il sortait de temps en temps ou à qui il rendait visite. Ces amis savaient-ils ce que faisait l'argenté? Si oui, pourquoi restaient-ils malgré tout à ses côtés? Avaient-ils la même opinion de Riku que lui? Le jeune châtain remonta, excité à l'idée d'en apprendre davantage sur ce mystérieux personnage.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit que Riku s'était assis à terre et l'attendait sagement en jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui. Il avait probablement observé les photos encadrées sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Sora dans les bras de sa mère, ou sur les balançoires, à nouveau en compagnie de sa mère, dans un parc qui se trouvait jadis tout près de chez lui. Si on ne connaissait pas la famille de Sora, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de père et n'avait vécu qu'avec sa tendre mère qui avait probablement refait sa vie ailleurs. Peut-être avait-elle-même un autre fils et l'avait-elle oublié. Lui, en tout cas, se souviendrait d'elle toute sa vie, c'était certain.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " Questionna Riku en observant Sora, qui s'était figé en observant les photos accrochées au mur. L'adolescent cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur son visiteur.

" Tout va bien. " Répondit-il en tendant la serviette à l'autre garçon, pour finalement la ramener à lui avant de venir s'asseoir devant l'argenté. Il tendit les bras pour poser la serviette sur la tête de Riku et se mit à lui sécher les cheveux délicatement.

L'argenté sentait à peine les mains de Sora tellement il prenait soin de ne pas être trop brutal. Il ferma les yeux et profita du massage en silence. Pendant quelques instants.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " Demanda-t-il quand le châtain resta lui aussi fort silencieux.

" Tout va – " Commença à répéter le plus jeune. Il sentit des mains se refermer sur ses poignets pour le faire stopper ses mouvements et Riku releva la tête pour le fixer du regard.

" Tu mens. " Déclara le plus grand sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sora. " Tu pleurais quand je suis arrivé ici. "

Un silence évocateur s'installa. L'argenté prit la serviette des mains du châtain et continua à se sécher avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que Sora. Ce dernier baissa les yeux avant de regarder les images de sa mère.

" Elle me manque. " Se contenta-t-il se répondre avant de fixer le sol du regard.

" Au point d'être en colère et de jeter tes affaires contre les murs? " Questionna le meurtrier, un sourcil haussé. Il posa la serviette sur son genou droit et passa rapidement les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler. Il retira ensuite sa veste et son pull pour se sécher les bras et le torse.

" Quitte à vous sécher, autant le faire après une bonne douche, non? Vous devez avoir froid. " Fit le plus jeune en souriant à Riku, mais il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Sora aurait dû le savoir.

" Ne change pas le sujet. "

" Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant, de toute façon? Mon père n'est pas là, une nouvelle fois, alors si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui vais devoir y passer. Ça ne servirait à rien de vous raconter quoi que ce soit si je meurs. " Rétorqua sèchement Sora en serrant les poings. Il sentait de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se détestait. C'était humiliant de se montrer aussi faible.

" Au moins, tu partirais l'esprit tranquille. " Répondit l'autre en posant la serviette à terre. " Mais si ça peut te consoler, je ne suis pas là pour ça. "

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, alors? " Demanda le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste de la simple curiosité. Riku fut surpris de la naïveté dont pouvait faire preuve ce garçon.

" Pour toi. " Répondit-il franchement, un sourcil haussé. Sora sembla ne pas comprendre. " Je suis venu te voir? " Tenta l'argenté.

" Oh, je vois. Pour votre travail, je suppose. "

Etait-ce de la déception que l'assassin percevait dans la voix du châtain? Il sourit malicieusement à cette idée.

" Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te voir. " Répéta-t-il. " Et arrête de me vouvoyer comme ça, au fait. On est quasiment du même âge, c'est un peu gênant. "

" Vraiment? Ça alors, vou- je veux dire, tu as l'air tellement mature! Je te croyais bien plus vieux que moi. " Le châtain cligna des yeux. " Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu as l'air vieux juste que – "

" J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. " Le coupa Riku en riant doucement, et le son fut comme une musique aux oreilles du plus jeune. " Bon, maintenant que tu sais que je ne vais rien te faire, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te rend aussi patraque? "

" Non, sincèrement, ce n'est pas la peine de t'embêter avec ça. Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir et je ne veux pas passer le peu de temps pendant lequel tu seras ici à me plaindre. "

" Je **veux** savoir, alors parle. " Ordonna le plus grand d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Son regard devint sévère et une nouvelle fois, Sora frissonna sous son intensité.

" Je… Je me demandais simplement pourquoi personne… Ne s'intéresse à… À moi. " Murmura l'autre, visiblement gêné. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée tandis qu'il continua. " Il n'y a jamais eu que ma mère qui ait porté de l'intérêt pour moi. Les autres enfants, et même les adultes se moquent de moi ou m'ignorent dans le meilleur des cas. Je ne pense pourtant pas être si différent des autres. "

Riku le regarda tandis qu'il lui parlait et il vit le plus jeune gesticuler tout en parlant. Il était embarrassé. Quand le châtain eut fini de parler, le meurtrier poussa un léger soupir. Leurs enfances, même leurs vies étaient si ressemblantes que c'en était presque effrayant.

" Je connais tout ça. " Finit par dire le plus grand sans regarder son interlocuteur. " Mes parents ne me portaient pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs et les autres enfants se foutaient de moi à cause de ça. Je me suis enfui de chez moi et pendant que je trainais dans les rues, j'ai rencontré Demyx. Il venait de finir un de ses boulots mais il avait eu un pépin. Le mec s'était pas mal défendu et Demyx pissait le sang. Je me souviens avoir arraché la manche de mon pull pour qu'il puisse nettoyer sa plaie. Maintenant que j'y pense, mon pull était tellement sale que ça aurait sûrement fait plus de mal que de bien. " Raconta le plus grand avec un sourire très doux aux lèvres, qui fit se pincer le cœur du châtain. " On a parlé un moment et il m'a emmené avec lui à l'Organisation où j'ai vite été enrôlé. "

" Je vois. " Chuchota le plus jeune en rougissant à nouveau, cette fois de honte. " Et dire que je me plains. "

" Tu n'es pas heureux et je ne l'étais pas non plus. Quand j'ai rencontré Demyx, ma vision des choses a énormément changé. J'ai découvert que moi aussi je pouvais être aussi intéressant que tous ces snobs qui me regardaient de haut. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'être parti de chez moi par rapport à ça. " Il tendit alors la main et la posa à nouveau sur le genou de Sora qui leva les yeux vers lui pour s'apercevoir que Riku observait sa propre main. " Cette façon que tu as eu de me regarder quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois, dans cette ruelle… Il n'y avait aucune peur, rien que de la curiosité. J'avais mes doutes à ce moment là mais quand je suis venu ici et que tu ne t'es pas mis à paniquer, j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je venais de trouver une autre personne que j'intéressais. "

" Tu m'intéresses encore, tu sais. " Le corrigea le châtain en posant timidement la main sur celle de Riku, toujours posée sur son frêle genou. " Il y a tellement de questions que je me pose à ton sujet… "

" Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire la même chose de toi. " Il se reprit rapidement quand il vit l'air blessé du plus jeune. " Je veux dire, ton dossier était plutôt complet donc on peut dire que je sais tout de toi. Quasiment. "

" Il ne devait pas être bien rempli. " Dit Sora en riant sans joie.

" C'est une bonne chose, tu sais. Nos dossiers les plus remplis sont généralement ceux de nos cibles. " Plaisanta le plus grand avec un sourire malicieux. " Je crois que celui de ton père est celui qui m'a pris le plus de temps à lire parmi tous les dossiers qu'on m'a confiés. "

" C'est à ce point là? "

" Et comment. Mais j'ai pris autant de temps à lire le tien. Il y avait pas mal de photos et j'ai pris un immense plaisir à les regarder avec beaucoup d'attention. " Révéla l'argenté. Sora rougit. " Il n'y a rien de bien méchant. Juste des clichés pris pendant que tu te rendais en cours ou quand tu devais aller au supermarché. "

" Il y a beaucoup de vos agents qui prennent des photos, comme ça, à l'insu des gens? "

" Ça ne serait pas très discret. "

" En effet. " Ils rirent pendant un court instant. " Ça alors, je crois que c'est la plus longue conversation que j'aie eue depuis des années. C'est vraiment – "

Sora se tut quand il sentit la main de l'autre garçon quitter son genou pour venir se poser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les doigts froids et chauds à la fois glisser sur sa peau, de sa joue à son menton puis sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

" Je vais devoir quitter ce pays très bientôt. " Admit l'argenté. Sora ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut un léger sursaut quand le nez de Riku toucha le sien.

" Quand? " Demanda le châtain d'une voix tremblante. Il chercha l'autre main de Riku et la serra dans la sienne, ce qui permit à l'argenté de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que la voix du plus jeune qui tremblait.

" Dans une semaine, je reviendrai pour tuer ton père et après ça, j'ai pour ordre de disparaître de ce pays. C'est à cette seule condition que je pourrai quitter l'Ordre. "

" Pourquoi la quittes-tu? Tu pourrais rester et continuer à venir me voir, non? "

" Avoir une liaison avec un criminel n'est pas de tout repos. C'est pour ça que j'arrête. "

" Une… Une liaison? " Murmura le plus jeune.

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux quand il vit de nouvelles larmes couler le long des joues de Sora. Ce garçon était vraiment naïf. Il sourit et s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue humide.

" Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. " Murmura-t-il. Il sentit l'adolescent se crisper. " Viens avec moi et recommençons depuis le début ailleurs. "

" Quoi? M – Mais- "

" Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à perdre en partant d'ici. " Le coupa Riku en se reculant. Il posa son autre main sur le visage de Sora. " Au contraire, tu as tout à y gagner. "

Le plus jeune sembla hésiter un long moment. Rik n'avait pas tort mais ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps. Parler à un inconnu était une chose mais vivre avec lui, c'était complètement différent. Sa réticence s'évapora peu à peu chaque fois que les lèvres de l'argenté effleuraient les siennes. C'était probablement la seule chance qu'il aurait de changer sa vie, de la rendre meilleure. Et puis, s'il restait, ne serait-il pas le premier à être suspecté du meurtre de son père? Les habitants le méprisaient tellement qu'ils seraient bien capables de lui faire porter le chapeau. Mais s'il fuyait, n'était-ce pas comme s'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose? Il s'en fichait complètement, après tout.

Il leva les bras quand il sentit le plus grand soulever son haut et bientôt, ses autres vêtements le rejoignirent.

--

" Je – Je vais chez mon ami. " Balbutia le père du châtain en se ruant vers la porte. Sora était assis dans le sofa et regardait un film. Il entendit la poignée de porte être tournée à plusieurs reprises sans jamais s'ouvrir. L'adulte poussa un juron et revint dans le salon.

" Où est la clé? Pourquoi la porte d'entrée est-elle fermée? " Questionna l'homme, la respiration haletante.

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit nonchalamment Sora sans quitter l'écran du regard.

" Je suis sérieux. Dis-moi où est cette foutue clé!! " Hurla l'adulte en jetant sa sacoche à terre. Des feuilles volèrent dans la pièce pour se poser lentement au sol. Le jeune châtain ne le regarda toujours pas.

" À quoi ça te servirait de le savoir? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais sortir, de toute façon. "

" Comment? " Murmura l'homme, confus. Il fit pour s'avancer mais une main se posa fermement sur son épaule et le maintint en place. L'adulte voulut tourner la tête mais lorsqu'il sentit un objet froid sous sa gorge, il stoppa net.

" Tu as tout préparé, Sora? " Demanda Riku en adressant un sourire chaleureux à son compagnon, qui se leva et le lui rendit sous le regard horrifié de son père.

" Sora, tu – Tu ne vas quand même pas… " Balbutia le père.

" Tu te souviens de ce que disait toujours maman? " Demanda le châtain sur un ton léger sans jamais perdre son sourire tandis qu'il observait la mine déconfite de celui qui sentait que sa fin était toute proche. " Si tu fais une bêtise, il faut en assumer les conséquences. "

Le châtain continua alors son chemin et monta les escaliers tandis que son père hurlait de douleur. Il arriva dans sa chambre et attrapa la valise qu'il avait cachée sous son lit. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre vidée des photos de sa mère et de quelques objets qu'il conservait depuis des années. Tout le reste était là. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emporter trop de choses s'il voulait pouvoir filer de chez lui le plus vite possible. Il descendit les escaliers et fit une grimace quand une forte odeur de sang et d'essence agressa ses narines. Riku avait abandonné son manteau dans le salon, près du corps de son père, et attendait le plus jeune dans le couloir d'entrée.

" Tu es prêt? " Demanda l'argenté.

" Plus que jamais. " Répondit le châtain en souriant. Il observa Riku craquer une allumette et la jeter dans le salon, le corps du mort s'embrasant immédiatement, bientôt suivi par les meubles. L'argenté prit alors le plus jeune par-dessus son épaule, attrapa la valise et courut hors de la maison. Sora fit semblant d'être évanoui et le laissa le conduire jusqu'à une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Il entendait déjà quelques voisins hurler en voyant la maison brûler et crier " C'est l'assassin!! ". Il pouvait clairement les imaginer les pointer du doigt.

Ni une ni deux, l'argenté le jeta sans ménagement à l'arrière du véhicule puis s'assit à l'avant. Il démarra en trombe et s'enfuit de la ville, puis du pays quelques heures plus tard.

Aux informations régionales, on parla d'un nouvel acte criminel où un homme avait été tué, sa maison détruite et son fils kidnappé. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Sora était déclaré comme mort.

Quand il apprit ça, le châtain se sentit apaisé et comblé. Et une nouvelle fois, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être très étrange…

xx-x-xx


	9. L'art de l'autodérision

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx-x-xx

_L'art de l'autodérision_

Un jour ensoleillé commençait sur les paisibles Iles du Destin. Sora s'était levé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour se préparer à aller chez Riku. Après tous ces mois passés à étudier, ils comptaient bien profiter des quelques semaines de vacances pour se voir et s'amuser le plus possible. Le jeune châtain dit au revoir à ses parents et sortit. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par la chaleur du soleil d'été mais bien vite, une brise fraîche souffla et le jeune homme eut un sourire radieux. Il adorait l'été. Il pouvait aller à la plage, passer la journée entière à bronzer ou à aller se baigner avec ses amis. Sans oublier les glaces qu'ils pouvaient manger; autant que son organisme le lui permettait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Riku détestait autant cette saison. Le fait qu'il soit couvert de coups de soleil à chaque exposition un peu trop prolongée y était peut-être pour quelque chose…

Bientôt, Sora arriva chez son meilleur ami. Il fut reçu comme un roi puis on lui indiqua que l'argenté était, comme à son habitude, dans sa chambre. Quand le châtain entra, son ami était occupé à regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il riait seul et faisait parfois la grimace.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " Demanda Sora en le rejoignant. Riku tourna la tête vers lui.

" Salut, Sora! Hé, viens voir un peu ce que j'ai trouvé. " Dit le plus grand en désignant l'écran du doigt.

Le plus petit regarda et resta bouche bée.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? " Demanda-t-il lentement, comme s'il venait de poser une question dont la réponse changerait la face du monde; ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

" Un truc dont raffolent les filles dérangées. Elles appellent ça du "yaoi". " Dit Riku en cliquant sur un autre lien qui conduisit à une nouvelle image plus écœurante encore que la précédente. " Il faut vraiment pas avoir toute sa tête pour aimer ce genre de truc. "

" Tu l'as dit. " Fit Sora avec une grimace. " Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien aimer là dedans? C'est dégoûtant et contraire à la nature. "

" Bah, ce sont des filles complètement stupides qui se laissent bercer par des illusions qui ne resteront jamais que des illusions. Le pire là dedans, c'est que la plupart sont persuadées d'avoir raison et que Machin et Bidule finiront vraiment ensemble. Tu te rends compte? " Se moqua l'argenté avant d'éclater de rire, aussitôt suivi par Sora.

" Elles n'ont pas de vie, ce n'est pas possible autrement! " Fit le plus petit quand il réussit enfin à garder son calme.

" Attends, attends! T'as pas encore vu le meilleur! " S'enquit Riku en entrant une nouvelle adresse. Une nouvelle page web s'afficha et les yeux de Sora s'illuminèrent. " Elles écrivent même des histoires là-dessus! "

" Tu rigoles?! " Fit l'autre. Il chercha une seconde chaise et prit place à côté de Riku. " Elles sont vraiment pas nettes. "

" Oh, j'ai une idée! Et si on s'amusait à envoyer des messages d'insulte à celles qui en écrivent? " Proposa l'argenté en cliquant sur un lien au hasard. " Tiens, regarde, il y a une rubrique Naruto. "

" Je sens que ça va être marrant. " Dit Sora, tout excité. " Dis, je peux écrire le premier? "

" À toi l'honneur, homme sain d'esprit. "

Le châtain prit place face à l'écran et affina les critères de sélection. Riku lui indiqua quelques couples au hasard et ils commencèrent à lire quelques lignes.

_Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop! Il sortit de sa chambre sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte et se précipita vers celle d'Orochimaru. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans une pièce toute proche et décida de l'inspecter._

" Hein? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il déciderait d'aller regarder ce qu'il s'y passe? " Fit Sora.

" Combien on parie qu'Orochimaru est en train de se laver et que Sasuke va se rincer l'œil et admirer le corps de rêve de son "maître". " Dit Riku avec un sourire narquois.

" Tu es sûr qu'on parle bien de la même personne? "

_Etrangement, la porte n'était pas fermée et lorsque le jeune Uchiwa passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un prenait une douche. Et pas n'importe qui. Le rideau légèrement tiré laissait entrevoir la peau blanche d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et Sasuke put contempler la splendeur de son fessier musclé, et entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, il pouvait même voir son –_

" Bon sang, mais c'est un vrai torchon! " S'exclama Sora, qui n'osa pas lire plus loin.

" Exprime donc un peu tes opinions. " L'encouragea l'argenté, qui sourit quand son ami suivit un lien pour laisser un commentaire bien salé où, en somme, il conseillait à l'auteur du texte de consulter un psychiatre le plus rapidement possible.

" C'est vraiment dégoûtant. Franchement, je suis bien content de ne pas être un personnage fictif sur lequel on écrit des trucs pareils. " Fit le plus jeune en cliquant sur le bouton "envoyer".

" Vu comme tu es timide, je suis sûr que tu ne serais même pas le dominant du couple. " Se moqua le plus grand en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

" Le quoi? Comment tu sais ces trucs là, Riku? "

" Oh, tiens! Celle-là a l'air plutôt drôle! " Dit le plus grand pour changer la conversation le plus rapidement possible. Il cliqua sur l'histoire suivant celle que Sora venait d'ouvrir et commença à lire.

_Il était cinq heures du matin quand j'alla dans la chanbre d'Orochimeru pour y passé la nuit. Il été dans sont lit et dormais. J'entendis sa respiration depuis la porte est m'aprochais à palents._

" À "palents"? " Relut tout haut Riku, un sourcil haussé. " Mouais, je vais passer au commentaire tout de suite. " Dit-il en ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre. En plus des propos de son meilleur ami, il ajouta que l'auteur de l'histoire devrait retourner prendre quelques cours à l'école primaire, d'où il était miraculeux que la jeune fille soit sortie.

" T'y es allé fort. " Ricana le châtain quand l'autre garçon envoya son message. Il vit une fenêtre apparaître dans le bas de la page et haussa les sourcils. Kairi venait de se connecter.

" Il est bien tôt pour être sur le pc. " Répéta l'argenté à haute voix en tapant la même chose sur le clavier.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel et observa le plafond pour passer le temps. Il entendit vaguement son ami parler à haute voix tout en répondant à Kairi mais n'y prêta pas tellement attention. Jusqu'à ce que l'argenté jure en fermant la fenêtre de conversation.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé quand il vit le visage de l'argenté devenir rouge de colère.

" Pour qui elle se prend? " Grommela-t-il en croisant les bras. " Sérieusement, elle est aussi tordue qu'elles. "

" Tu sais, j'apprécierais assez que tu m'expliques ce que vous vous êtes dit. "

" Je lui ai parlé de ces torchons qu'on s'est amusés à lire et commenter et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit? Que si ça ne nous plaît pas, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. " Expliqua le plus grand.

" Et tu t'énerves seulement pour ça? "

" Bien sûr que non. Elle a aussi dit que si je lis ça, c'est probablement parce que je m'y intéresse. "

" Laisse-la dire. C'est une fille. Ça suffit à tout expliquer. " Répondit Sora en plaçant les mains derrière la tête. " Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? "

" Ah! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle série. Tu connais Air? "

" …Riku, c'est un animé pour filles. "

" Et alors? "

" Tu me caches des choses, avoue. " Taquina le jeune châtain. Soudain, Riku regretta d'avoir abordé ce sujet…

xx-x-xx

A/N : C'était méga court mais bon, je me voyais mal écrire plus là-dessus. On en a vite fait le tour vu que les réactions sont plus ou moins toujours les mêmes. ^^; J'avoue que je marche sur une corde raide avec ce oneshot et que je suis moi-même visée par tout ça. XD Mais en fait, les gens qui crachent sur les fans de yaoi me font rire plutôt qu'autre chose. Y en a qui ont fait de bonnes mini-bds sur ce sujet! J'ai dû les mettre dans mes favoris sur DA.


	10. L'art de ne jamais oublier

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Bon, on change un peu de registre pour cet OS. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : ce sera plutôt noir tout court cette fois puisque je parle d'un sujet sérieux. (même si, en y repensant maintenant, on peut quand même trouver ça drôle vu la façon dont c'est présenté) Donc, si vous n'êtes pas trop à l'aise avec tout ce qui parle d'agressions sexuelles, je vous déconseille de lire cet OS. Pour les autres, bonne lecture!_

Edit : On m'a dit plusieurs fois que j'avais terminé trop brusquement l'histoire donc j'ai retravaillé la fin. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait pire que mieux!

Rating : M pour le sujet traité et quand même pour certains passages.

xx-x-xx

_L'art de ne jamais oublier_

_Le bruit de chaussures qui tombent au sol, lourdement et discrètement à la fois. C'était un bruit qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qu'il craindrait probablement toute sa vie. Ce son, insignifiant aux yeux de tous, avait annoncé pour lui les pires supplices. Il n'avait pu bouger; sinon il se serait enfui, même aussi peu vêtu qu'il l'était. Il l'avait vu s'approcher, le regard animé par la démence qui enveloppait son esprit et l'empêchait de penser clairement. _

_Il se souvenait encore de la sensation agonisante de l'impuissance dont il était victime alors que son âme lui hurlait de partir, de résister. Comment aurait-il pu, attaché comme il l'était? Mais le pire restait à venir. Après la peur, ce fut la douleur qui prit le contrôle de son corps tout entier. Il lui semblait encore sentir sa chair se déchirer et tenter de résister à l'assaut, mais en vain. La souffrance l'aurait fait s'évanouir, et il aurait préféré ne pas être conscient de ce qui lui était fait, mais la douleur était sans cesse renouvelée à chaque glissement et le maintenait tout juste assez éveillé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. _

_Tout avait commencé avec ce bruit de chaussures qui touchent terre…_

x-x-x

" Hé, Roxas! Tu viens? La pause a commencé depuis au moins cinq minutes. "

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds leva la tête et regarda l'élève debout à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Les grands yeux bleus où brillait encore toute l'innocence du jeune garçon se fixèrent sur celui qui l'avait interpelé.

" Encore deux petites secondes. Je finis un truc et j'arrive. " Dit Roxas en griffonnant rapidement dans son cahier avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Il enfila une veste noire, ferma les boutons et serra la ceinture du vêtement avant de suivre son compagnon jusqu'à la cour du lycée, où les élèves discutaient en riant bruyamment aux blagues de certains. Le blond les observa avec un mélange de curiosité et d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire autant? Franchement, il n'y avait pas pire endroit que les écoles; tout le monde devrait y être abattu et ne sourire qu'en passant les grilles pour quitter l'endroit.

" Roxas, arrête un peu de toujours faire la tête. Tu vas finir ridé d'ici peu si tu continues comme ça. " Taquina le garçon qui l'accompagnait; un jeune homme souriant du nom de Hayner. Souriant mais très susceptible.

" Je ne fais pas la tête. " Se défendit le blond en faisant la moue.

" Allez, c'était qu'une petite interro. Tu te rattraperas au prochain contrôle. " Le réconforta le plus grand en passant un bras autour des épaules de Roxas pour lui donner un câlin – rapide et très viril, évidemment.

Roxas se raidit considérablement au contact mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il n'avait jamais aimé être trop proche des gens mais il faisait des efforts avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les blesser en voulant se reculer et risquer ainsi de leur faire penser des choses qui seraient totalement fausses. Roxas adorait ses amis, surtout quand ils gardaient leurs distances. Mais s'ils empiétaient un peu sur son espace personnel, il laissait couler. Pendant un certain temps.

" Vous êtes partis à l'autre bout de la cour, aujourd'hui. " Fit Roxas en allant jeter un papier dans une poubelle. Ce vieux ticket de caisse traînait dans sa poche depuis des semaines et il lui avait enfin trouvé un intérêt : il lui permettait de retrouver un peu d'espace.

" On en avait marre de toujours voir le même mur alors on a décidé de changer de place. " Expliqua Hayner en prenant place près d'un garçon rondelet aux cheveux bruns.

Roxas les regarda puis se tourna pour voir le bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter.

" Mais c'est le même mur sauf qu'on le voit d'ailleurs. " Fit le blond d'un air perplexe.

" Non, c'est le mur d'un autre bâtiment; c'est pas le même. " Fit Hayner en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, Roxas avait beau le regarder, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui contre lequel ses deux amis étaient assis.

" _Si ça lui plaît de penser ça._ " Finit-il par penser en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

" Hé, regardez. C'est le fameux clan des Terminales. " Chuchota Pence, le lycéen en léger surpoids, en désignant un groupe de garçons et de filles d'un signe de tête discret.

Le "clan", tel que l'appelaient les autres élèves, était constitué de quelques élèves de Terminale que l'on voyait exclusivement avec les membres du groupe et jamais avec des personnes extérieures à ce dernier. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq – parfois six quand le compagnon de l'un des membres était autorisé à les rejoindre – et avaient pour particularité d'être tous très particuliers. Il y avait le bûcheur de service, un dénommé Zexion qui finissait premier à tous les examens, la terreur du lycée qui se nommait Larxène et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux enseignants autant qu'aux élèves, le discret qui se faisait toujours repérer à cause de ses cheveux argentés, Riku, le musicien prodige, à la coupe très rock and roll, qui faisait parler de lui un peu partout, un certain Demyx, et enfin l'extravagant Axel. Il s'était fait teindre les cheveux en rouge sur un coup de tête; et très étonnamment, la couleur lui allait à ravir.

L'unique problème, c'était que les filles ne voulaient plus le voir comme autre chose qu'un garçon très gentil et farceur. Les petits amis à la tignasse écarlate ne devaient pas être à la mode.

" Je me demande bien de quoi peuvent parler des gens comme eux. " Se dit tout haut Hayner en regardant une feuille morte voler un peu plus loin.

" Je voudrais surtout savoir comment des personnes si différentes réussissent à s'entendre. " Ajouta Pence en continuant d'observer le groupe.

" On ne se ressemble pas tellement mais on s'entend, nous. " Fit savoir Roxas en regardant ses chaussures.

Il y avait une vilaine trace de boue qui devait être nettoyée. Il s'en occuperait en rentrant chez lui après les cours.

" Oh, regardez! Il y en a un qui vient vers nous! " S'exclama Pence en paniquant avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il fallait le comprendre. C'était justement Larxène qui les approchait de son pas nonchalant comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer une victime.

Une victime qui semblait être Roxas, cette fois. Le blond la regarda s'approcher sans sourciller et attendit calmement qu'elle vienne à lui. Cependant, la jeune femme stoppant quelques mètres plus loin et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Roxas s'avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

" Ramène-toi, quelqu'un voudrait te parler. " Fit la blonde avec un signe de tête en direction de l'adolescent.

Son geste aurait pu paraître provocateur si l'on ignorait que Larxène se comportait toujours de cette façon. Elle rebroussa chemin et retourna auprès de son groupe d'amis où elle reprit sa conversation avec Zexion. Roxas resta un peu en retrait sans trop savoir s'il allait être bien vu de se mêler sans qu'on l'y autorise. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à ne pas s'imposer car ils trouvaient trop grossier d'obliger d'autres à accepter la présence d'un individu.

" Ne reste pas éloigné comme ça. On ne va pas te manger. " Dit enfin l'un d'eux en faisant signe au blond de les rejoindre.

Roxas ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'Axel. De tous, c'était le garçon le moins hautain. Il parlait avec tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole mais ne changeait pourtant pas d'amis lorsque la pause arrivait. Roxas s'était souvent demandé pourquoi mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Axel ne parlait vraiment qu'à ces lycéens-là.

" Bonjour. " Dit poliment le blond en se plaçant entre Zexion et Axel, qui lui avaient fait un peu de place.

Il remarqua que Riku s'était mis à le regarder des pieds à la tête avant d'acquiescer pour lui-même et de se tourner vers Larxène pour parler. Roxas préféra ne pas trop y penser.

" Alors, c'est quoi, ton petit nom? " Demanda Axel avec un sourire espiègle.

" Roxas. "

" Ah, je me disais bien aussi que c'était ton prénom. Je n'étais pas sûr alors j'ai préféré demander avant de dire n'importe quoi et de passer pour un imbécile. " Dit le roux en se grattant la nuque.

" C'est toi qui voulais me voir? " Demanda franchement le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Axel détourna brièvement le regard avant de répondre :

" Ouais. J'avais pas vraiment prévu de te parler maintenant mais Larxène est partie te chercher avant que je puisse l'en empêcher. "

" Oh. Et… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? " Demanda Roxas, les sourcils haussés.

Il les fronça quand le roux s'éloigna de ses compagnons pour lui parler en privé. Il posa de grandes et fines mains sur ses épaules et prit un air très sérieux; qui ne fit rien pour mettre le plus jeune à l'aise.

" Je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble. "

Il se fit un long moment de silence.

" On ne se connaît même pas. " Déclara Roxas d'un ton catégorique.

" Bon, si tu préfères, on peut faire un peu connaissance et tu me donneras ta réponse quand tu te sentiras capable de décider. Ça te va comme ça? " Insista le plus grand.

Roxas le vit se mordre la lèvre nerveusement et attendre une réponse. Le blond, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne le montrait pas mais au fond, il était complètement paniqué à l'idée de s'engager dans ce qui pourrait devenir une relation avec une autre personne. Axel n'ignorait sans doute pas ses préférences – il ne se serait sûrement pas intéressé à lui sinon – et se doutait bien qu'il avait une chance, même infime. Mais malgré sa peur, Roxas n'aurait pas su refuser alors il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vit Axel lui faire un sourire radieux.

x-x-x

Axel se révélait être un garçon passionnant et plein de ressources. Il aidait Roxas dans presque toutes les matières, avait une culture générale qui dépassait l'entendement et était d'agréable compagnie. Qu'il s'agisse de boire un verre dans un petit café, d'aller se promener dans le centre commercial le plus proche ou de passer quelques heures dans une salle de jeux, le roux s'adaptait à toutes les situations et se comportait de la façon la plus appropriée selon les endroits. Roxas aurait presque pu penser qu'il avait affaire à un cas de personnalités multiples sans le côté blagueur et charmeur qui ne quittait jamais son ami.

Le blond se sentait un peu moins paniqué aux côtés d'Axel maintenant qu'il commençait à bien le connaître. Il n'avait rien d'un mauvais garçon, bien au contraire. Il raccompagnait toujours le plus jeune jusque chez lui quand il se faisait tard et n'hésitait pas à payer ses tickets de tramway quand la monnaie lui faisait défaut. Il va de soi que le roux refusait d'être remboursé.

" En tant qu'ami, il est de mon devoir de te venir en aide sans rien demander en retour. " Lui avait dit le plus grand quand Roxas avait voulu lui rendre l'argent de son ticket la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sans monnaie.

Ami… Etrangement, le mot sonnait de façon peu naturelle quand Axel le prononçait. Lorsqu'il comparait sa relation avec Hayner, le blond se rendit compte que le roux était loin d'être aussi envahissant. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été touché, ni même frôlé, une seule fois par le roux. Il gardait toujours ses distances, une chose que Roxas appréciait énormément. L'autre garçon avait sûrement senti que son compagnon aimait avoir un peu d'espace personnel.

" Roxas, tu as de la visite. " Dit son jumeau, un châtain aux cheveux en pétard, en frappant une unique fois à la porte de sa chambre.

Roxas, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit pour lire un magazine, se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il vit le roux entrer et lui faire un rapide signe de la main en guise de bonjour.

" J'ignorais que tu avais un frère jumeau. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au lycée. " Dit Axel en prenant place près de Roxas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'article qu'il lisait.

" Il ne va pas au même endroit que nous, tout simplement. " Répondit le plus jeune d'un air détaché, trop occupé à lire.

" Hm, je vois. " Fit Axel en hochant la tête. " Euh, dis… "

Le roux bredouilla puis ne dit plus rien, ne sachant pas trop comment poser sa question. Le blond se contenta de le regarder, un sourcil haussé, et attendit patiemment que son ami parle. Quand ce dernier en fut toujours incapable après plusieurs minutes, Roxas l'encouragea.

" Je t'écoute. " Dit-il.

" Hm, eh bien, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais réfléchi à… Enfin, tu sais quoi. "

Le blond le regarda pendant un long moment, perplexe. Puis il eut un déclic et ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma plusieurs fois sans parler.

" Tu veux peut-être un peu plus de temps? " Demanda le roux en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

" Non, non, je peux répondre maintenant. " Dit le blond. Son visage devint rouge comme une pivoine et il se mordit la lèvre en marmonnant un bref " c'est ok " avant de rougir un peu plus.

" Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. " Dit sincèrement Axel avec un sourire radieux.

x-x-x

_Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à sortir avec des amis et encore moins à se rendre à des fêtes. Mais il avait fait une exception cette fois là et était parti de chez lui tôt dans la soirée. On était venu le chercher en voiture et le conduire jusque chez une connaissance. Il n'y allait pas tellement pour cette personne mais plutôt parce que tous ceux qu'il connaissait se rendait à la boom. Il y avait vu du monde, des gens qu'il connaissait et d'autres dont il ignorait le nom. Il y avait eu cet inconnu avec qui il avait rapidement engagé la conversation. L'individu était très souriant et avait facilement tendance à poser les mains sur son interlocuteur et bien que ce dernier n'aimait pas particulièrement les contacts trop francs, il n'avait rien dit. C'était juste quelqu'un qui avait besoin de toucher celui à qui il parlait. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela._

_Plus tard, le même ami qui l'avait conduit le déposa chez lui à l'heure prévue. Il se souvenait encore des nombreuses questions que lui avait posées sa mère. Il fallait dire que son fils partait s'amuser pour la première fois alors elle était curieuse; et elle avait surtout besoin de se rassurer et de savoir qu'il ne s'était rien passé. _

_Il lui avait parlé d'un certain Xehanort qu'il avait rencontré pendant la soirée et qui était très sympathique. Elle avait l'air ravi qu'il se fasse un nouvel ami; un ami qu'il allait revoir plusieurs fois à l'extérieur et chez qui il allait être invité._

_" Tout le monde sera là. Ils ne tarderont pas. " Avait dit Xehanort en lui montrant le chemin jusqu'à son appartement, son autre main rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. _

_Ce que son jeune visiteur ignorait alors, c'était que l'appareil n'avait jamais émis d'appel. Il ne le comprit que bien trop tard. À peine avait-il mis les pieds dans le salon qu'un coup violent le fit tomber la tête la première et perdre connaissance un court instant. Quand il avait recouvré ses esprits, il était allongé et ne portait plus que son caleçon. Il avait voulu se redresser mais des liens à ses poignets le maintenaient fermement au lit auquel il avait été attaché._

_" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! " S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante, à présent paniqué. _

_Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et vit Xehanort entrer, l'air neutre. L'homme ignora les complaintes du plus jeune et se contenta de s'approcher du matelas sans dire un mot. Il leva une jambe et posa le genou sur le bord du matelas, bientôt suivie de l'autre. De là où il était, le second garçon pouvait vaguement voir ses pieds remuer. Puis vint le bruit de chaussures tombant sur le sol. Un bruit à peine perceptible à cause de la moquette qui recouvrait le sol mais qui sembla résonner dans l'immeuble tout entier pour le plus jeune._

_" Il aura fallu un peu de temps pour te faire venir mais je suis certain que le jeu en valait la chandelle. " Dit l'argenté, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres. _

_Il s'était débattu de toutes ses forces, espérant réussir à briser ses liens mais rien n'y fit. Il pouvait simplement regarder l'homme se dévêtir lentement, lui couvrir la bouche avec sa cravate, et observer son corps en se léchant les lèvres du bout de la langue. _

_Il l'avait sentie glisser contre son cou et laisser une trace humide contre sa peau. Il avait senti une main puissante le mettre complètement à nu. Il avait senti le membre chaud et raide de Xehanort frotter contre sa cuisse avant de s'enfoncer brusquement au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait hurlé en sentant sa peau et sa chair se déchirer sous l'intrusion trop brusque. Il ignorait combien de temps son calvaire avait duré; bien trop longtemps pour lui. _

_Une fois sa besogne accomplie, Xehanort était parti en le laissant là, seul, au milieu de draps ensanglantés. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'un couple était entré et l'avait trouvé._

_Il apprit alors que Xehanort était entré chez de parfaits inconnus et les recherches menées par les forces de l'ordre ne donnaient aucun résultat. L'homme avait disparu. _

x-x-x

Sortir avec quelqu'un était, au final, une chose à laquelle Roxas s'était très vite habitué. En y repensant, il trouvait vraiment stupide de s'être inquiété pour si peu. Vraiment, il était inutile de s'en faire autant. Il vivait pour ainsi dire le grand amour avec Axel, tout se passait à merveille. Ils n'avaient rien changé à leur comportement mis à part les baisers qu'ils échangeaient fréquemment, comme tout bon couple. Le blond s'amusait des réactions des lycéennes, la plupart jalouses et les autres simplement curieuses. Il y avait, évidemment, des moments pénibles, notamment quand des élèves les appelaient par des noms tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres mais le couple ne s'en formalisait pas. Roxas et Axel étaient bien ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Pourtant, il y avait quelques nuages sombres dans le coin de paradis que le couple avait construit petit à petit. Mis à part les disputes qu'ils avaient de temps à autre – et qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps – un point inquiétait le blond. Axel se montrait certes plein d'attention envers sa tendre moitié mais malgré les semaines passées en compagnie l'un de l'autre, rien n'avait réellement changé depuis le jour où ils étaient devenus un couple. Le roux l'embrassait, le prenait parfois dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas faire durer leurs embrassades trop longtemps – chose que ceux qui étaient témoins de leurs démonstrations d'affection regrettaient tant ils étaient drôles à voir. Généralement, l'un levait les bras pour enlacer l'autre en les plaçant d'abord autour de sa taille, puis au niveau de ses omoplates, puis de nouveau à sa taille pour finalement se poser modestement sur les hanches de l'autre pendant que celui qui recevait les affections se figeait sur place et tentait maladroitement d'enlacer son amant avant d'opter pour une simple tape sur l'épaule afin de montrer qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Oui, c'était un spectacle assez amusant, sauf pour ceux qui le donnaient. Roxas en avait assez de stagner et aurait bien voulu passer au stade supérieur. Il se sentait assez en confiance avec le roux pour le laisser subvenir aux besoins que Roxas lui-même éprouvait. Il ignorait encore s'il allait laisser Axel aller jusqu'au bout mais il était prêt à tenter l'expérience.

C'est ainsi qu'après un rendez-vous galant un samedi après-midi, le blond avait proposé au plus grand de se rendre chez lui pour y passer la fin de l'après-midi. Roxas se sentait extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver totalement seul avec Axel mais se dit que la nervosité passerait assez rapidement.

S'il avait su.

Une heure après qu'Axel et lui soient arrivés chez lui, Roxas était angoissé comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Le fait qu'ils se soient installés dans sa chambre – sur son lit, de surcroît – devait y être pour quelque chose. Le roux avait évidemment fini par le remarquer et ce fut sans surprise qu'il demanda à Roxas ce qui n'allait pas.

" Je suis juste un peu nerveux, c'est rien. Ça passera. " Avait répondu le plus jeune.

" Ça dure depuis qu'on est arrivés chez toi. " Fit remarquer le roux avant de sourire malicieusement. " Oooh, attends voir. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur que je te fasse des trucs pas nets? "

Le visage écarlate de Roxas trahit ses pensées.

" Allons bon, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu sais bien que je ne chercherai pas à te presser. Je sais que ces choses là prennent du temps. " Le rassura Axel en posant les mains sur les joues encore brûlantes de son compagnon.

" C'est juste que… Comment dire… J'ai quelques petits soucis à ce niveau là, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu la trouille. " Admit le blond.

" Des soucis? " Répéta le plus grand, intrigué et inquiet à la fois.

" Ouais. J'ai jamais trop aimé le contact direct avec les gens. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours un peu empoté quand tu me prends dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être planté comme un piquet et d'avoir l'air stupide, à attendre que ça passe et du coup, ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Ça a empiré pendant que j'étais au collège. " Expliqua Roxas en baissant les yeux vers ses jambes puis vers le drap aux motifs abstraits.

" Je l'avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que j'évitais de trop te toucher, je sentais que ça te gênait. "

" Avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis embêté parce que j'ai l'impression de paraître froid alors qu'au fond, je tiens vraiment à toi. En passant, retiens bien ça parce que tu ne risques plus de m'entendre dire un truc aussi niais. "

La remarque fit éclater de rire Axel.

" Ça, j'avais remarqué. Toi et les mots d'amour, ça fait deux. " Dit-il en laissant tomber l'une de ses mains à côté de Roxas pendant que l'autre restait sur sa joue, à présent moins rouge.

Il se mit à la caresser affectueusement et fut légèrement surpris quand le blond ferma les yeux et pressa son visage un peu plus contre la paume de sa main. Axel eut un sourire attendri et s'approcha du blond pour pouvoir l'embrasser sans avoir à trop se pencher en avant. Doucement, il posa les lèvres contre celles de Roxas et quand il ne reçut aucune plainte, il se recula pour ensuite les appuyer plus fermement. Il lécha lentement la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune avant de la prendre entre ses dents et de tirer délicatement sur le muscle souple pour finalement le relâcher et le prendre entre ses lèvres et le lécher à nouveau. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne sentit, Roxas lâcher un souffle tremblant avant qu'il n'entrouvre la mâchoire et laisse son amant passer la langue entre les barrières d'émail.

Se sentant à présent plus confiant, Axel laissa son autre main glisser le long de l'avant bras du blond, puis se poser sur sa cuisse et glisser jusqu'à son genou pour finalement remonter jusqu'à sa hanche.

Cette fois, ce fut un violent frisson qui fit trembler le corps du blond et sembla le pousser à agir. Il leva des bras tremblotants pour enlacer Axel au cou et tirer légèrement sur les mèches de cheveux à la base de son cou. Son autre main se resserra entre ses omoplates et le roux était sûr que les ongles de Roxas auraient laissé des marques visibles sur sa peau s'il n'avait pas eu de pull sur lui à ce moment là.

Les réactions de Roxas laissèrent savoir au plus grand qu'il n'était pas prêt de l'arrêter pour l'instant et il passa donc à l'étape suivante. Lentement, Axel se pencha en avant et fit s'allonger son compagnon sur le matelas. Il interrompit leur baiser pour retirer le haut du blond. Il admira son torse frêle et légèrement pâle et sentit aussitôt le feu lui monter aux joues. Le corps de Roxas était exactement tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, mis à part pour les quelques tâches de rousseur éparpillées ici et là. Le roux ne s'attarda pas plus sur la vision fort plaisante qui s'offrait à lui et préféra satisfaire Roxas, dont le regard suppliant se faisait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Axel referma les lèvres sur un téton rose et sourit en entendant le gémissement discret que poussa alors Roxas.

Le roux le sentit se débattre faiblement sous son corps mais n'y prêta pas attention. Roxas ne faisait qu'agiter les jambes mais rien n'indiquait qu'il le faisait pour tenter de se libérer – ses mains faisaient tout leur possible pour presser un peu plus le corps du plus grand contre lui. Il s'immobilisa alors.

Et l'on entendit ses chaussures tomber au sol.

Immédiatement, ils se figèrent tous les deux, l'un réagissant à la brusque immobilisation de l'autre.

" Axel? " Fit Roxas en lui lançant un regard curieux.

Le visage du roux avait pris une teinte cadavérique.

Sans un mot, il s'était brusquement redressé, avait pris ses affaires et s'était littéralement sauvé de chez Roxas.

x-x-x

Ce qui devait arriver arriva quelques jours plus tard et le blond en fut complètement abattu.

"Ecoute, Roxas, finalement, je ne crois pas que c'était une si bonne idée. " Fit Axel d'une voix blanche en évitant soigneusement le regard du plus jeune.

" Pourquoi? On s'entend bien, ça colle entre nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses de continuer à me voir comme ça, tout d'un coup. " Se défendit le blond.

" Je peux pas, c'est tout. Le problème vient pas de toi; tout ça, c'est entièrement de ma faute alors te prends pas la tête avec ça, ok? "

" Ne pas me prendre la tête? Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi?! Ecoute, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait ou dit qui t'a fait changer d'avis aussi rapidement mais je ne demande qu'à rattraper mes erreurs. S'il te plaît, dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu décides me laisser tomber. " Le supplia presque le blond. Il détestait le ton que prenait sa voix, il détestait sentir sa gorge se resserrer au point qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et avait des difficultés à déglutir. Il avait horreur de sentir sa tête tourner tant son pouls s'était subitement accéléré.

" Tu peux pas corriger ce que d'autres ont fait. Je suis désolé mais on va devoir en rester là. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. "

Et sur ces mots, le roux était parti en ignorant les appels de Roxas, qui lui hurlait de rester, de ne pas fuir le problème. Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

Axel lui-même était déçu mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait cru que tout irait bien, il s'était enfin senti en sécurité avec quelqu'un. Ce jour-là, il pensait être prêt à franchir le cap et aujourd'hui, il serait encore avec Roxas si un bruit aussi stupide n'avait pas ravivé des souvenirs encore trop récents et douloureux. Il savait qu'il fuyait, il savait que c'était lâche et injuste pour le blond, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

De toute façon, Roxas méritait bien mieux qu'un tordu comme lui.

x-x-x

" T'as l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? " Demanda Hayner en voyant le blond allongé sur sa table, dans la salle de classe, pendant la pause.

" On m'a largué. " Se contenta de dire le plus jeune. " Je veux mourir. "

" Dis pas ça. Ça va aller, vieux, tu verras. Donne-toi juste un peu de temps. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit. Il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan. " Tenta de le consoler l'autre avec un sourire timide.

Roxas leva la tête et le regarda un moment avant de finalement lui rendre son sourire – le sien bien plus triste et clairement forcé.

" Hm, tu as raison. " Marmonna Roxas avant de reporter son attention sur ses bras croisés sur la table. " Je voudrais rester un peu seul pour le moment. "

Hayner n'insista pas et, après lui avoir donné une petite tape affectueuse dans le dos, il sortit de la salle et retourna auprès de Pence. Roxas, lui, posa la tête sur ses bras et commença à revoir, encore et encore, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Axel.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était surtout d'ignorer ce qu'il avait fait qui lui ait valu d'être repoussé si subitement. S'il le savait, il ferait de son mieux pour ne plus recommencer, pour faire plus attention. Mais cet idiot était parti sans rien expliquer, comme un froussard. Frustré quand le blond sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes qui vinrent tomber sur les manches de son pull, il se dit qu'il ne pleurait plus à cause d'Axel.

C'était l'unique et dernière fois.

xx-x-xx

_Une histoire d'amour qui finit mal. \o/ Mais pour la première fois, j'ai bien envie de continuer cet OS mais pour __Toute une Histoire__. Oui, donc il y aurait quand même une fin heureuse pour ceux/celles qui ne peuvent pas faire sans. =p Encore un côté de ma personnalité ajouté dans une fic. C'est à propos des câlins. Je réagis de la même façon (oui, oui, le truc de la gentille tape sur l'épaule après s'être embrouillé tout seul, c'est du vécu. XD), que ce soit pour ce que j'en pense ou la façon dont je réagis. Bref, pour ceux qui ont voulu lire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié!_


End file.
